¿Tú no me odiabas?
by bars-9
Summary: En su época de Hogwarts, Lily y James no podían ni respirar el mismo aire. Años después, deberán aparcar su odio y trabajar mano a mano si quieren conservar sus puestos de trabajo.
1. Un desastroso día en la vida de James

Disclaimer: sigo sin ser Rowling.

Por fin estreno nuevo fict. Y digo por fin porque llevo dándole vueltas más de medio año. No lo había querido publicar antes porque era meterme en demasiados berenjenales al mismo tiempo, pero ahora es el momento idóneo.

Como podréis haber visto en el resumen, es de nuevo un fict de los merodeadores con la diferencia de que esta vez, sitúo la acción fuera de Hogwarts. No quiero dar demasiados detalles, así que mejor leed y luego me contáis.

**¿Tú no me odiabas?**

**Capítulo 1. Un desastroso día en la vida de James Potter**

El hotel londinense "Covent Garden" presumía de, además de ser uno de lo más caros y lujosos, ser también uno de los más tranquilos de todo el país. Sin embargo, aquella calurosa mañana de principios de junio, los clientes de la habitación 196 no parecían hacer honor a la fama del establecimiento.

- ¡Estúpido¡Imbécil¡Cabrón¡Fuera de aquí¡No quiero volver a verte!

Una joven rubia despampanante y con cuerpo de modelo, que debía tener alrededor de veinte años, no hacía más que gritar improperios contra su todavía novio. Y digo todavía, porque al paso que iban, aquello iba a terminar peor que la matanza de Texas.

- Vamos Rachel – decía el chico exhibiendo una bonita sonrisa y sin amedrentarse por los insultos que le estaba dedicando la chica.

El joven, un hombre alto, moreno de pelo indomable, ojos color miel ocultos por gafas y con una sonrisa que dejaba fuera de honda a cualquier ejemplar femenino en un radio de un kilómetro, aprovechó un momento de aparente calma de Rachel, se acercó a ella y trató de abrazarla.

- ¡Quita! – exclamó la joven a la vez que agarraba el primer objeto que pilló a mano, un jarrón chino de porcelana, y se lo estampaba en la cabeza.

- ¡Ouch! – se quejó él tocándose la parte afectada – Tendrás que pagarlo. En el hotel no creo que se pongan muy contentos cuando se enteren que has roto uno de los mejores jarrones¿no crees?

- ¡Me da igual! – bramó Rachel fuera de sí - ¡Fuera¡Vete!

- Pero nena… - intentó él hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¡Fuera! – repitió la joven sacando a flote todo su genio.

- De acuerdo – aceptó el chico finalmente, mientras cogía su chaqueta y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Al llegar a la salida, se dio la vuelta y con una impecable sonrisa dijo – Cuando te calmes¿podemos quedar algún día para cenar?

Rachel rugió y el joven moreno tuvo que salir corriendo de la habitación mientras se reía, evitando justo a tiempo que una lámpara impactara sobre su cabeza.

El joven tomó el ascensor que le llevaba a la recepción del hotel, para más tarde salir del establecimiento. Aunque no perdió el tiempo; por el camino sonrió a más de una y más de dos chicas e incluso una joven atrevida le dio su número de teléfono. "¿Podría ser un hombre con más suerte?", pensó él mientras esbozaba una enorme y bonita sonrisa de satisfacción.

Pero al salir a la calle, se le presentó un problema¿dónde iría a pasar la noche? El día anterior el casero de su piso le había echado por no haber pagado el alquiler, aparecía por casa de sus padres y le mataban, así que ni hablar, quizás en casa de…

El chico no pudo seguir pensando ya que alguien chocó contra él, provocando que ambos se fueran directos al suelo.

- ¡Au! – se quejó una voz femenina a su lado.

"Esa voz", pensó el joven, "es tan familiar".

Fue al levantar la vista para averiguar quién era la dueña de dicha voz, cuando se llevó una gran sorpresa.

- ¡Evans! – exclamó el chico mirando fijamente a la figura femenina que tenía delante. Ese pelo rojo como el fuego y esos ojos verde esmeralda solo podían ser de alguien en concreto.

- ¡Potter! – se sorprendió la joven a su vez observando como la persona que tenía enfrente se pasaba una mano por el pelo negro azabache para desordenárselo. Un gesto inconfundible.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó James, sin caer en la cuenta de lo absurdo de la pregunta.

- ¿Pasear por la calle, quizás? – le devolvió ella la pregunta, con un tono increíblemente sarcástico.

- No hace falta que seas tan borde.

- Y tú no hace falta que seas tan caballeroso – le hizo ver la pelirroja con ironía, a la vez que recogía los papeles que llevaba en la mano y que por culpa del choque, se habían desparramado por la acera.

James se dio cuenta de que no había sido nada educado, por lo que se agachó y la ayudó a recoger lo poco que quedaba en el suelo.

- Y… ¿qué es de tu vida, Evans? – intentó James entablar una conversación civilizada con la mujer.

- Si tuviera tiempo y no llegara tarde al trabajo te lo contaría, pero como comprenderás…

La pelirroja no se detuvo más tiempo, ni siquiera se despidió de James. Tan solo se dio media vuelta y continuó caminando lo más deprisa que sus piernas le permitían sin echar la vista atrás.

Por su parte, James se quedó mirando como se alejaba sin darse cuenta de que él también entraba a trabajar en una hora escasa y todavía no había desayunado. Con gran parsimonia, el joven moreno hundió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar lentamente en busca de una cafetería en la que pudiera llenar su estómago.

"Lily Evans", pensaba James minutos después, ya con una taza de café y unos cuantos churros delante, "mi pesadilla escolar".

Efectivamente, Lily Evans había sido la pesadilla escolar de James durante su época de estudiante en Hogwarts. Y no solo eso, sino que el propio James Potter también había sido la pesadilla de Lily en los siete años de estudio en el colegio. A pesar de que iban al mismo curso, pertenecían a la misma casa y por lo tanto estaban casi todo el día juntos, lo de ellos dos había sido lo que podría denominarse como odio a primera vista. Por parte de Lily estaba claro que la joven prefería hacer puenting sin gomas antes que tener que intercambiar una palabra mínimamente amable con él. Y por lo que a James respecta… bueno, al principio le parecía una sabelotodo insufrible siempre con algo en la boca que decir (normalmente ese "algo" era para acusarle a él y a sus amigos y por lo tanto conseguir que les castigaran). Pero con los años aquella sabelotodo insufrible resultó tener su encanto. Un encanto que para un adolescente rebosante de hormonas, como lo era James por aquel entonces, no pasó en absoluto desapercibido.

El problema es que Lily parecía ir a contracorriente. Cuando todas las chicas de Hogwarts aseguraban que James era el soltero de oro, a la pelirroja le parecía un gilipollas algo más guapo que los demás. Pero eso no evitaba que siguiera siendo gilipollas. Consecuencia: Lily le odiaba y James sentía una mezcla amor-odio por ella, dependiendo del día y de su estado anímico.

- No sabe lo que se ha perdido – murmuró James sacudiendo la cabeza.

oooooooooo

Cuando James ingresó en el cuerpo de aurores, no lo hizo por el prestigio que eso le supondría. Ni siquiera lo hizo por el dinero. Lo hizo porque le apasionaba, porque no se veía haciendo otra cosa.

Recordaba su primer día de trabajo como si fuera ayer. Había llegado a la oficina lleno de ganas de trabajar y de comerse el mundo. Confiaba en que rápidamente le asignaran un caso importante, algo relacionado con mortífagos que le convirtiera en un gran auror. Dos años y medio después, James aún seguía esperando ese caso que al parecer no estaba muy por la labor de llegar.

- Llegas tarde – informó con voz automática la secretaria de su jefe.

- Lo siento.

- Más lo sentirás cuando tengas que quedarte a recuperar el tiempo que pierdes todos los días – aseguró la mujer pasando de largo.

James frunció el ceño. Aquella era una de esas cosas que le aguaban el día por completo y le hacían replantearse su vida profesional.

- Wallace te espera en su despacho – le avisó John, su compañero de oficina, en cuanto vislumbró a James.

El joven moreno posó su abrigo con cuidado sobre la silla preguntándose qué demonios querría su jefe.

- Suerte – deseó John antes de que James cerrara la puerta del despacho.

Edward Wallace era, según James, el mejor director que el departamento de aurores había tenido en muchos años. Si se pasaba por alto el hecho de que Wallace todavía no quería exponer demasiado a James debido a su inexperiencia (el joven se preguntaba dónde adquirir esa experiencia si no le dejaban actuar), era el mejor jefe que James podría desear.

- Siéntate, Potter – invitó Wallace en cuanto su subordinado hizo acto de presencia.

James obedeció sin mediar palabra, escrutando los inescrutables ojos del hombre que tenía enfrente.

- Hace mucho que llevas quejándote porque no te dejamos pasar a la acción – comenzó a hablar el hombre mayor – Mejor dicho, llevas quejándote desde que entraste al cuerpo de aurores.

James asintió, incapaz de negar lo innegable.

- Pues bien, tengo un caso para ti que te podría resultar interesante.

Los ojos de James se abrieron con sorpresa. Jamás creyó que llegaría ese día y que además viviría para contarlo.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Supongo que te habrás enterado de que estos días tiene lugar en Londres la Semana de la Moda Mágica – por la cara del joven, estaba claro que no tenía noticia de ello – Pues si no lo sabes ya te lo digo yo. Un evento de este calibre es particularmente peligroso y me han llegado informaciones de…

- ¿Un ataque mortífago? – preguntó James con esperanza.

- No exactamente – torció su jefe el gesto – Estoy hablando de una conspiración.

- ¿Una conspiración? – repitió el otro. No era lo que esperaba, pero para empezar no estaba mal.

- ¿Conoces a Gilderoy Lockhart? – cuestionó Wallace.

- ¿Lockhart¿Ese modelo tan famoso…?

- Ganador cinco veces del premio a la mejor sonrisa otorgado por la revista "Corazón de Bruja" – completó Wallace – Sí. Ese Lockhart.

- No entiendo qué tiene que ver.

- Todo. Sospechamos que intenta boicotear los desfiles ya que este año no ha sido invitado a participar.

James se quedó mirando fijamente a su jefe. Luego soltó una sonora carcajada. Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Sin embargo y a juzgar por la expresión impasible de Wallace, o al hombre se le daba muy bien mentir o estaba hablando en serio.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio – murmuró James tras unos instantes de silencio.

- Puedo y de hecho lo estoy haciendo.

- ¿Eso es lo que tú denominas un "caso interesante"? – preguntó el joven alzando el tono de voz con cada palabra - ¿Perseguir a un chalado que intenta boicotear un desfile es un "caso interesante"¿Te estás quedando conmigo?

- Potter…

- ¡Eso es un suicidio profesional! Nadie me tomará en serio después de eso.

- Te tomarán menos en serio si rechazas el primer caso que te proponen y te quedas en la oficina salvando tu culo – le hizo ver Wallace con enfado – Tan solo llevas aquí dos años trabajando…

- Dos años y medio…

- ¿Pretendes que tras dos años y medio te pongamos al frente de un destacamento para detener un ataque de mortífagos? – James negó con la cabeza – No hay más que hablar. O lo tomas o lo dejas.

El joven auror se lo pensó durante unos segundos.

- Por lo menos no me has puesto con el inútil de Brown – fue el particular "sí" de James, nombrando al auror más inepto de todo el departamento y si me apuras, de toda la historia de la profesión.

Wallace carraspeó ligeramente y el otro hombre entornó los ojos, comprendiendo lo que eso significaba.

- No me digas que me has puesto con Brown.

- No es tan mala idea – intentó defenderse su superior – Además, el chico no es tan inútil.

- Ni siquiera sabe agarrar bien la varita.

- Pero seguro que tú le ayudarás a hacerlo.

- ¡No soy la niñera de nadie! – protestó James.

- Esas son las condiciones. Si quieres aceptar el caso, será con Brown – el joven iba a objetar una vez más, pero Wallace le hizo callar – Y no admito réplicas.

James se levantó y abandonó el despacho rápidamente, preguntándose qué más le podría pasar en aquel día desastroso.

oooooooooooooo

- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo – intentó animarle John, aunque ni él mismo se creía sus palabras.

- No. Es peor.

James enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos, deseando cerrar los ojos y despertarse al día siguiente. Pero antes, debía aguantar al inútil entre los inútiles deteniendo una conspiración en un estúpido desfile de modas ideada por un gilipollas presumido del que dudaba que tuviera la capacidad cerebral suficiente como para boicotear una fiesta de cumpleaños. En la Academia donde estudió nunca le especificaron que a eso se le llamara ser auror.

- ¿A quién te han asignado como compañero? – preguntó el otro joven, que aún no sabía la peor parte.

- Ese que ves ahí y que ni siquiera sabe vestirse correctamente – James señaló a un hombre de su misma edad, que hacía vanos esfuerzos por meter los botones de su chaqueta en el ojal correspondiente – es mi compañero.

- ¿Brown? – se sorprendió John - ¿Paul Brown¿El hijo de papá¿El que está aquí por inspiración divina?

- El mismo Brown – confirmó el moreno – Y eso que ves ahí en el suelo, es mi autoestima.

Esta vez, James comenzó a darse de cabezazos contra la mesa. Quizás, si se abría la cabeza, se libraría del papelón que le había tocado.

- Joder… - silbó John – Joder.

James dejó de autoflagelarse, viendo que además de no conseguir su propósito, los golpes contra la mesa le estaban levantando dolor de cabeza. Se levantó de su silla, dispuesto a comunicarle a Brown el caso que les había tocado.

- Que se te dé bien – deseó John antes de que el joven desapareciera por la puerta.

- O que se me dé lo menos peor posible – corrigió James con gesto sombrío.

oooooooooooooo

Lo que para James representaba un suplicio mayor que escalar el Everest en zapatillas de deporte, para su mejor amigo, para Sirius Black, aquello se presentaba como la mejor oportunidad para ligar. Aunque poco más podías esperar de una mente que se reducía a tres temas: mujeres, quidditch y escobas.

- Vamos, James… aquello va a estar lleno de mujeres. ¡Qué digo mujeres¡Modelos! – exclamó Sirius con entusiasmo – Piensa con la cabeza.

- Sí, James. Piensa con la cabeza – repitió Remus Lupin con un tono cargado de ironía.

James miró alternativamente a sus dos amigos y pensó que no podían ser más distintos el uno del otro. James pensaba que si fuera mujer, definitivamente se enamoraría de Sirius: su porte distinguido, su elegante melena negra y sus profundos ojos grises le convertían en una pieza muy codiciada por el sector femenino. Si a eso le sumabas el apellido de renombre y una labia que confundía y embaucaba a cualquiera, el resultado sería Sirius Black.

Por otro lado, Remus Lupin era atractivo a su manera. James no sabía exactamente que había en su amigo que resultaba tan atrapante; quizás sus insondables ojos color caramelo, quizás su aire taciturno o quizás su carácter misterioso… pero lo cierto es que Remus parecía estar lleno de secretos.

- Trata de no pensar en ello hasta… ¿cuándo empezáis?

- Esta noche – contestó James, abatido.

- Te aseguro que lo que me ha tocado a mí es mucho peor – afirmó Remus en un intento por animar a su amigo.

James y Sirius posaron sus ojos sobre el joven con curiosidad.

- He encontrado trabajo.

- Eso no es malo – replicó James.

- No sería malo si la librería del señor Trelawney no fuera el único lugar donde aceptan licántropos como dependientes – terminó de explicar Remus.

Sirius frunció el ceño, intentando recordar de qué le sonaba la palabra Trelawney, además de por ser el apellido de la famosa vidente Cassandra Trewlaney.

- ¿El señor Trelawney¿El padre de Melibea Trelawney? – preguntó James, haciendo que su amigo cayera en la cuenta.

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Aquella chalada que iba a nuestra misma casa y curso en Hogwarts? – cuestionó Sirius a su vez.

De nuevo, Remus movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Los Trelawney eran conocidos porque todo lo que tenían de ricos, lo tenían de excéntricos. Los tres amigos habían podido comprobarlo durante sus años escolares al conocer a Melibea Trelwaney, la única hija y por tanto heredera de la fortuna familiar y ya de paso, la más excéntrica de toda la familia. Si no fuera porque Remus necesitaba el dinero urgentemente, ni a punta de varita hubiera aceptado aquel trabajo.

- Claro que estaba chalada. Era amiga de Evans – aclaró James, como si eso lo explicara todo.

- Por esa regla de tres tú serías el más chalado de todos. Te gustaba Evans – dedujo Sirius inteligentemente.

- No me gustaba Evans. Solo me atraía – pronunció el aludido de nuevo aquella frase que tantas veces había salido de su boca. Súbitamente, James recordó el encontronazo que había tenido por la mañana – Hoy la vi.

- ¿A quién¿A Evans?

James asintió, recordando el escaso intercambio de palabras que había mantenido con la pelirroja.

- ¿Y cómo estaba? – se interesó Remus.

- Tan borde como siempre – aseguró el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

- Es Evans. No sería amable contigo ni aunque su vida dependiera de ti – dio Sirius el asunto por zanjado.

James se quedó pensativo, rememorando de nuevo su encuentro con su antigua compañera de clase mientras sus dos amigos retomaban la conversación. De repente recordó la misión que le habían encomendado en el trabajo y su rostro se tornó de nuevo sombrío, al igual que lo había hecho tras la conversación con Wallace.

oooooooooooo

El recinto que el Ministerio de Magia inglés había preparado para acoger todos los desfiles que de celebrarían a lo largo de la semana destilaba glamour y elegancia por todas partes. Y no solo porque allí había más famosos del mundo mágico congregados por metro cuadrado de lo que James podría imaginar, sino porque el edificio en sí era impresionante. Oculto a ojos _muggles_, aquel lugar era ideal para albergar un evento de esa categoría.

Y entre tanto famoseo, tantos flashes y tanta joya cara, dos tipos como James y Paul Brown se sentían fuera de lugar. Sobre todo éste último, que parecía un animal asustado entre tanto movimiento.

- ¡Cuidado! – exclamó el guardaespaldas de un famoso cantante cuando Brown tropezó con él.

- Lo… lo siento – se disculpó Brown.

James negó con la cabeza. Si ya en su casa, completamente solo y en su hábitat natural Brown era torpe, rodeado de tanta gente y en misión especial resultaría mortífero.

- Ven por aquí – ordenó James tomando a su compañero por el brazo y guiándole a través de la marea de gente hasta un lugar más tranquilo – Escúchame, Brown: estamos en misión especial, así que no debemos llamar la atención. No quiero ni tropezones absurdos, ni caídas aparatosas ni enfrentamientos con guardaespaldas que creen que eres un terrorista armado hasta los dientes¿entendido?

El otro auror tragó saliva y asintió nerviosamente.

- Y por nuestro bien físico, mantente pegado a mí y no saques la varita del bolsillo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Una vez dadas las indicaciones, los dos hombres se sentaron en un lugar estratégico desde el que podían controlar todos los movimientos del sospechoso y esperaron a que diera comienzo el desfile.

James recorrió con sus ojos toda la estancia, sin que se le escapara ningún detalle. Justo enfrente de ellos, un apuesto hombre rubio de sonrisa blanca deslumbrante no paraba de saludar a sus conocidos.

- Ahí está – murmuró James señalando con disimulo al hombre – Ese es Gilderoy Lockhart. No quiero que le quites el ojo en toda la noche. Vigila todos sus movimientos y si ves algo raro, avísame.

- ¿Y tú mientras qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Brown.

- Disfrutar de las modelos, por supuesto – contestó el moreno resueltamente. Si se tenía que tragar el marrón, lo haría de la manera más entretenida posible. Además, hasta un inútil como su compañero sería capaz de hacer lo que le había encomendado.

La velada no estaba resultando tan aburrida como James había planeado. Aunque dos buenas piernas enfundadas en estrechos pantalones o asomando bajo túnicas diminutas animaban a cualquier espécimen masculino. James no entendía de moda, y menos de moda femenina, pero entendía de mujeres; y lo que estaba claro es que aquellas mujeres eran fantásticas. Como había dicho Sirius, para algo eran modelos.

Sin embargo, un pequeño golpecito en el hombro le hizo recordar que estaba de servicio. James giró la cabeza hacia su compañero, que a su vez señaló (de una manera nada disimulada, todo hay que decirlo) al sospechoso.

- Se está moviendo.

No hacía falta que Brown se lo dijera. En medio de tanta gente sentada, la figura semi agachada de Lockhart intentando huir destacaba con claridad.

James tomó de nuevo al otro auror por el brazo y los dos siguieron a Lockhart de la manera más discreta que pudieron. Los pasos del modelo les condujeron hasta la parte trasera de la pasarela, y ambos pudieron comprobar que entre bastidores todo era muy distinto. Delante, el lujo y el glamour se apoderaban de la estancia, pero detrás, los nervios de última hora daban una imagen muy diferente.

Los dos aurores se hicieron paso con dificultad a través de modelos hiperactivas, diseñadores histéricos y maquilladores hartos de los caprichos de unas cuantas niñatas. James creyó haber perdido el rastro de su objetivo, hasta que vislumbró una cabellera rubia ondulada pocos metros por delante de ellos.

- No te separes de mí – repitió James lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a su compañero – Y por lo que más quieras, no saques la varita.

James siguió los pasos de Lockhart, quien con mucho disimulo había logrado dejar atrás la vorágine de diseñadores y modelos hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta. Tras ella y como James pudo comprobar en cuanto el rubio la abrió, la colección de un diseñador consagrado aguardaba a ser expuesta ante miles de ojos.

Como James pudo comprobar, el plan de Lockhart era bastante sencillo: con un simple hechizo _diffindo_ pretendía destrozar todos los vestidos a modo de venganza. James negó con la cabeza, completamente desmoralizado; aquello era más simple de lo que había esperado.

- Gilderoy Lockhart – pronunció el auror su nombre que voz clara.

El rubio se dio la vuelta con la culpabilidad pintada en el rostro. Le habían pillado.

- ¿Qué hace merodeando por aquí?

- Oh… bueno… tan solo – Lockhart esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras su mente buscaba una excusa creíble – tan solo estaba echando un vistazo a la colección de mi gran amigo.

- Su gran amigo que este año no le ha invitado a desfilar para él – completó James paseando alrededor del modelo.

- Supongo que este año ha decidido prescindir de mí – comentó el rubio con un tono inocente que no pretendía engañar a nadie. Y menos a un auror.

James sintió como el cuerpo de Brown se tensaba tras él. Entonces posó sus ojos sobre la mano de Lockhart, que disimuladamente trataba de alcanzar su varita. Esbozando una sonrisa jocosa como diciendo "a mí me la vas a dar", el auror extendió su propia varita con rapidez y gritó:

- ¡_Expelliarmus_!

Lockhart salió despedido hacia atrás y chocó duramente contra la pared, cayendo la varita de sus manos. James ya se había adelantado para inmovilizar al hombre cuando, como alertada por el ruido, la puerta se abrió y una mujer entró en la pequeña habitación.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó la recién llegada.

James observó a la joven: piernas largas, cintura estrecha y pechos poco prominentes. No había duda de que era una modelo.

- ¿Y usted quién es y qué está haciendo aquí? – cuestionó James a su vez. Al fin y al cabo, él era la autoridad.

- Soy Linda, modelo profesional. Había venido a por los vestidos – explicó ella apresuradamente. Acto seguido posó sus ojos sobre el cuerpo inconsciente tendido en el suelo y al reconocerlo, éstos se abrieron con horror - ¿Gilderoy Lockhart¿Pero qué le habéis hecho?

- Gilderoy Lockhart estaba a punto de echar a perder toda esta ropa – informó James.

- ¿Cómo alguien tan maravilloso cómo él iba a hacer una salvajada como esa?

James puso los ojos en blancos. Calificaría a Lockhart de muchas maneras, pero nunca de "maravilloso".

- Por venganza, supongo – explicó el moreno al tiempo que de su varita salían varias cuerdas que inmovilizaron a Lockhart – Al parecer no había sido invitado al desfilar y…

- ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? – interrumpió Linda.

- Aurores.

James tiró de Brown hacia delante para corroborar con hechos la afirmación, aunque su compañero contemplaba la escena como si fuera un espectador más en lugar del 50 de la operación.

- Entiendo – dijo la modelo al cabo de unos segundos de silencio – Bueno, pues continúen con su trabajo.

ooooooooooooo

Todavía no sabía cómo había llegado a aquella situación. Tras inmovilizar a Lockhart, había dejado a Brown a cargo de la situación y él… bueno, él en esos momentos estaba disfrutando de los encantos de modelo de Linda.

La joven separó sus labios de los de James durante unas décimas de segundo para colar la llave por la cerradura de su piso.

- ¿Vives sola? – preguntó James entre jadeos.

- No exactamente – contestó ella tomando a James por el cuello de la cazadora y guiándole a través de los pasillos de su casa.

James cesó de recorrer el cuerpo de Linda con sus manos ante la respuesta que le acababa de dar.

- ¿No vivirás con tus padres? – preguntó el auror alarmado, separándose bruscamente de Linda.

- ¡No! – exclamó Linda, como si eso fuera absurdo – Vivo con una compañera de piso a la que te aseguro que mi vida sexual le importa aún menos que mis desfiles.

James se fió de la joven y volvió a la ardua tarea de no separar sus labios de los de ella, dejándose guiar hasta la habitación de Linda. En esos momentos, su mente no pensó en que había dejado a Lockhart en manos de alguien como Brown y lo peligroso que eso podía resultar. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que aquella misma mañana, su novia, desde hacía tan solo un mes pero novia al fin y al cabo, le había dejado y le había echado de la habitación de su hotel a gritos. Tan solo tenía en mente acabar aquel desastroso día de la mejor manera posible.

* * *

¿Qué tal este primer capítulo? No es demasiado intenso, pero tened en cuenta que los primeros capítulos son de introducción.

No tengo mucho que comentar sobre el capi, tan solo que le pongáis atención a Linda y que a Melibea Trelawney (que he mencionado en este primer capítulo) os la presentaré a fondo dentro de muy poco.

En el siguiente, nos centraremos en la vida de Lily y todo lo que eso implica (trabajo, amigas…) La acción de verdad comenzará a partir del tercer capi, pero estos dos primeros son necesarios para que os vayáis metiendo en situación.

Y antes de despedirme, lo de siempre: reviews. No sé como decirlo, pero de haberme leído tantas veces supongo que la mayoría ya sabréis que me encantaría conocer vuestra opinión.

Besotes y hasta la próxima actualización (dentro de dos semanas)

bars9


	2. Un desastroso día en la vida de Lily

Disclaimer: todavía no me he cambiado de identidad; sigo sin ser Rowling.

Las autoridades sanitarias recuerdan que dejar reviews NO es malo para la salud. Escribir unas cuantas palabras no produce lesiones en los dedos ni traumas psicológicos. O si no mirad todo lo que yo he escrito y aquí sigo, vivita y coleando.

¿Por qué empiezo así? Pues para ver si os convenzo de que dejar reviews es bueno para todo el mundo. Para mí, para vosotros, para el fict, para la humanidad en general… que 10 reviews para empezar no esté nada mal, pero si lo comparamos con el número de visitas la cosa decae un poco. Por cierto, las contestaciones a los reviews están en otro review que me dejo a mí misma.

Ahora sí, a leer el segundo capítulo en paz. Que lo disfrutéis.

**Capítulo 2. Un desastroso día en la vida de Lily Evans**

Cuando aquel lunes por la mañana, Lily Evans abrió un ojo, creyó que estaba soñando. Sin embargo, rápidamente llegó a la acertada conclusión de que aquello no era un sueño y su despertador se había quedado sin pila.

- Joder – murmuró la mujer semidormida, levantándose de la cama repentinamente.

Por muy tarde que llegara al trabajo, Lily no era persona sin una buena ducha. Pero cuando metió el pie de la bañera y se dio cuenta de que por alguna extraña razón, el calentador se había estropeado esa precisa mañana, la pelirroja desistió en su intento de ser persona.

A falta de la ducha, el segundo paso a seguir todas las mañanas era un café caliente y cargado, para despabilar. De nuevo, el propósito de Lily se vio truncado en cuanto abrió los armarios de la cocina. Nada. Vacíos. A su compañera de piso se le había olvidado (otra vez) hacer la compra.

El malhumor de Lily estaba alcanzando límites insospechados, pero comenzó a tornarse peligroso en cuanto se dio cuenta de que sus vaqueros preferidos, aquellos que se ponía cuando todo le salía mal, estaban en la lavadora. Y no era cuestión de inundar toda la cocina para recuperarlos.

Así que tarde, sin ducharse, sin desayunar y sin sus vaqueros favoritos, Lily salió de casa enfurruñada. O mejor dicho, cabreada.

- Los astros se han conjurado contra mí – se quejó Lily nada más cerrar la puerta del portal.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, a la joven le esperaba algo más. Algo mucho peor todo lo anterior. Algo con nombre, apellidos y una perfecta sonrisa que, por casualidades de la vida, acababa de chocar contra ella.

- ¡Evans!

Lily cesó en su empeño por recoger los papeles que, debido al choque, se habían desparramado por toda la acera y levantó sus ojos verdes hacia la persona que había hablado, rezando para estar equivocada.

- ¡Potter!

Pero por lo visto sus rezos no habían dado resultado. Delante de ella, su pesadilla escolar la miraba con cara de flipado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó James Potter.

- ¿Pasear por la calle, quizás?

Cuando Lily no sabía qué decir, echaba mano de las malas contestaciones. Siempre había sido así. Y siempre sería así.

- No hace falta que seas tan borde – se molestó James.

- Y tú no hace falta que seas tan caballeroso – replicó ella, volviendo a su tarea de recoger los papeles que aún seguían en la acera.

James se dio cuenta de su error y se agachó rápidamente a ayudarla, aunque de poco sirvió su esfuerzo.

- Y… ¿qué es de tu vida, Evans?

Lo que le faltaba. Llegaba tarde al trabajo y a James Potter le daba por ser amable con ella. ¿Quién coño le había echado un mal de ojo?

- Si tuviera tiempo y no llegara tarde al trabajo te lo contaría, pero como comprenderás…

Lily no dijo nada más. Ni siquiera se despidió. Esquivando a James, comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo sin volver la vista atrás.

Sin embargo y a pesar de poner todo su empeño en no volverse a mirar a James, la pelirroja no pudo evitar que su mente sí se empeñara en volver hacia él.

James Potter había sido, y tras este encontronazo seguía siendo para Lily un capullo algo más guapo de lo normal. Pero un capullo al fin y al cabo. De pequeña, siempre había sentido una inexplicable atracción por chivarse de James y sus amigos. No sabía exactamente porqué, pero le encantaba ver como castigaban al chico. Le encantaba verle fregar los baños del segundo piso y limpiar la sala de trofeos al modo _muggle_ mientras ella le miraba con una sonrisa socarrona. Porque Lily no faltaba a ninguno de los castigos. Se sentaba allí, simplemente mirando a James trabajar.

Con el paso del tiempo, Lily había excluido a los profesores de ese particular hobbie para enfrentarse ella misma con James. Y le seguía encantando ver como la cara del moreno se contorsionaba a causa de la rabia y la impotencia en cuanto ella le enseñaba su insignia de prefecta. Simplemente disfrutaba con ello. Sabía que aquello era demasiado Slytherin, pero eso no evitaba que disfrutara fastidiándole.

Por su parte, James tampoco era un santo. Los primeros cursos en Hogwarts la había odiado casi más que ella a él. Pero ambos crecieron, y lo hicieron en todos los sentidos, cosa que a James no se le escapó. Y a Lily tampoco se le escapó que James se había dado cuenta de que ella también había crecido. A partir de entonces todo fue mucho más divertido. Lily casi disfrutaba más cuando James le pedía una cita y ella le rechazaba que cuando conseguía que le castigaran. Y tras un episodio de esos, el odio de James hacia ella volvía con renovadas fuerzas. Y todo era más divertido aún.

En ningún momento Lily consideró en serio la posibilidad de salir con James. Ni siquiera de salir de la sala común con James. Como he dicho antes, para ella James tan solo era un gilipollas algo más guapo que los demás.

- Menudo imbécil – pensó Lily en voz alta, borrando a James de su cabeza.

oooooooooooo

Para la gran mayoría de los magos, el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas era uno de los más aburridos de todo el Ministerio. Pero para Lily, aquel trabajo era apasionante. Aunque claro, solo alguien como ella podía encontrar apasionante examinar hasta a saciedad a un hipogrifo desbocado para determinar su grado de peligrosidad.

- Llegas tarde, Lily – le informó la jefa de su departamento, Alice Wallace, en cuanto la joven entró por la puerta – Precisamente el día que más trabajo tenemos.

- Lo siento mucho, Alice – se disculpó la pelirroja dejando su bolso sobre la mesa y observando con horror la pila de papeles que le esperaban - ¿Y todo esto?

- Esto es todo lo que tienes que revisar hoy.

Alice salió del despacho, dejando a una Lily completamente desmoralizada. Si el día había comenzado mal, aquella cantidad ingente de papeles no ayudaría a mejorarlo.

Tres horas después, Lily necesitaba urgentemente café vía intravenosa para obligar a sus ojos a mantenerse abiertos.

- Hoy toca papeleo¿no? – interrumpió Katie, su siempre alegre y dicharachera compañera de trabajo.

Lily miró con envidia la sonrisa perenne que la joven mostraba las 24 horas del día, los 365 días del año: con ola invernal o sequía desastrosa, haciendo horas extras, examinando los dientes de una cobra venenosa, en el despacho de Alice Wallace recibiendo una de sus abominables broncas… no importaba dónde, cuándo, con y/o a quién y lo que es más importante, la previsión del tiempo para ese día. Katie siempre sonreía.

- Esta montaña a escala real del Everest es lo que Alice pretende que examine hoy – informó la pelirroja con tono aburrido – Pero ni con cinco litros de café creo que seré capaz.

- Pues tengo una buena noticia para ti.

Lily no se fió en absoluto de la afirmación de su compañera. Tenía la sospecha que para Katie, incluso el despido era una buena noticia.

- Alice me acababa de decir que tienes que irte urgentemente al condado de Kent. Northshire creo que se llama el pueblo. Al parecer una jauría de gusarajos desbocados se ha rebelado contra su dueña. Necesitan ayuda profesional.

Tras haber asimilado la información, Lily se preguntó si aquello en realidad era una buena noticia. Una jauría de gusarajos desbocados en rebelión no era el ejemplo exacto de una mañana de acción, empezando por que los gusarajos eran los animales más aburridos del mundo. No existían gusarajos desbocados, y menos revoltosos. Y bajo ningún concepto, se les podría calificar de jauría.

- ¿Estás segura de que no hay un error de vocabulario en lo que me acabas de explicar¿No querrías decir "atrapados" en lugar de "desbocados" o "con diarrea" en vez de "rebelados contra su dueña"?

Katie se encogió de hombros.

- Ya sé que suena muy raro, pero es lo que Alice me ha pedido que hagas.

Lily negó con la cabeza. Sus compañeros le decían que siempre se estaba quejando, pero… ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Con una jefa tan excéntrica como Alice lo raro sería no quejarse. Y por lo visto, todos sus compañeros eran unos raros y ella la única normal. En otras palabras, la única que se quejaba.

- ¿Alguna idea de cómo iré hasta allí? – preguntó la pelirroja, dispuesta a dejar sus quejas para otro momento.

Su compañera la miró como quien mira a un bicho de tres cabezas.

- Apareciéndote, por supuesto.

- ¿Apareciéndome? – la voz de Lily dejó traslucir una pequeña nota de pánico - ¿No hay ninguna escoba libre¿La red flu no está conectada? Si hace falta pido un taxi…

- ¿Un taxi? Northshire está a más de 100 km, Lily. La aparición es el método más rápido y seguro.

- Discrepo en lo segundo – murmuró Lily por lo bajo.

Katie se dio la vuelta para continuar con su trabajo, pero de repente se paró. No podía creer que Lily Evans…

- ¿Tienes algún problema con la aparición? – formuló Katie sus pensamientos en voz alta.

- Por supuesto que no – mintió Lily rápidamente.

La sonrisa confiada que esbozó la pelirroja fue prueba suficiente para Katie. Aunque no era muy difícil engañar a alguien que todavía creía en el ratoncito Pérez. Lily suspiró con alivio en cuanto su compañera se alejó.

oooooooooooo

- Por supuesto que no – repitió Lily con retintín media hora después, entrando en la sala de Aparición – Con lo fácil que hubiera sido decir que tengo pánico a aparecerme…

Para Lily, solo había tres cosas en el mundo que podría calificar como hecatombe: quedarse sin crema anteojeras justo antes de una cita, encontrarse en la cocina por la mañana con uno de los ligues de su compañera de piso (lo cual le recordaba su desastrosa vida sexual-amorosa) y tener que aparecerse. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba a punto de ejecutar ésta última, el estado anímico de la pelirroja se podía resumir con una palabra: histerismo.

- Tú puedes hacerlo, tú puedes hacerlo – repetía la joven una y otra vez, tratando de autoconvencerse.

El origen del pánico de Lily a aparecerse se remontaba seis años atrás. En su época de estudiante, la pelirroja era la alumno modelo que lo hacía bien absolutamente todo. Sin embargo, en su último año en Hogwarts se encontró con la horma de su zapato: el examen de aparición. La imagen de su cuerpo sin brazos le había causado un profundo trauma. Desde entonces, y a pesar de haber aprobado el examen al tercer intento, Lily odiaba aparecerse.

- Tú puedes hacerlo, tú puedes hacerlo…

Lily cerró los ojos con fuerza y concentró cada célula de su cuerpo en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pensaba que aparecerse es como montar en bicileta, nunca se olvida. Pero al igual que al montar en bicicleta te puedes caer, apareciéndote te puedes dejar una mano en tierra… o dos brazos… incluso la cabeza.

- Eso no va a pasar – se reprochó a sí misma – Tú puedes hacerlo, tú puedes hacerlo…

De repente, Lily sintió un enorme vacío en el estómago. Un suave "plin" y la brisa azotándole en su cara. Abrió los ojos lentamente, con cautela, para encontrarse con una pradera verde.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó la mujer - ¡Sí¡Lo he conseguido!

Sin embargo, se sentía demasiado ligera. Fue al mirar hacia abajo y comprobar que se había dejado sus piernas en Londres, cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había salido tan bien como pensaba.

oooooooooooo

Cuando Lily se encontraba desmoralizada, y aquel día su moral estaba bajo mínimos, sabía exactamente lo que hacer. Quedaba con sus dos mejores amigas para comer, se contaban sus penas y el saber que lo de las otras dos era aún peor que lo suyo, la hacía sentirse algo menos desgraciada.

- ¿Un mal día en el trabajo?

Lily levantó la vista de la carta del restaurante y la posó sobre una joven que llamaba la atención por dos cosas: su corta estatura y las gafas de montura cuadrada con diamantes incrustados que llevaba tan solo para resaltar sus ojos oscuros y que tenían toda la pinta de haber costado un pastón. Saltaba a la vista que Melibea Trelawney tenía más dinero del que jamás podría gastar.

- Últimamente todos los días son malos, pero hoy ha sido peor – se quejó la pelirroja.

Melibea tomó asiento con una sonrisa amable.

- Cuéntame qué desgracia ha ocurrido hoy. ¿Han maltratado a una babosa carnívora¿O han condenado injustamente a una serpiente con instintos homicidas?

Melibea, que ya sabía de las constantes quejas de Lily sobre el trato que se les daba a los animales en su departamento, intentó bromear para animar a su amiga.

- No exactamente – negó Lily – Pero tiene que ver con gusarajos desbocados.

- Gusarajo y desbocado son términos incompatibles – replicó una voz femenina a sus espaldas – Como inteligencia y militar.

Lily se dio la vuelta para saludar a su otra amiga, Sarah Smith. Alta, rubia, de ojos azul eléctrico y mirada severa, Sarah era todo lo contrario a Melibea. Y no solo por el físico.

- O como inteligencia y Melibea – añadió Sarah con una sonrisa maliciosa y taladrando a su amiga con sus ojos - ¿Ya te has vuelto a teñir el pelo?

- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó la aludida tomando un mechón de pelo, esta vez rojizo, entre sus manos.

- No me gusta tener a dos amigas pelirrojas – explicó Sarah – Ni tampoco que te gastes el dinero en tonterías.

Un dato a resaltar sobre Sarah es que era economista. La Bolsa, los tipos de interés y el precio del petróleo eran sus tres temas favoritos.

- Melibea tiene dinero para que ella y tres generaciones más gasten en tonterías – recordó Lily.

- Imagínate que estalla la tercera guerra mundial: una nueva crisis económica, el galeon se devalúa y la fortuna de Melibea sería una miseria – explicó la rubia apasionadamente; se notaba que la economía corría por sus venas - Da gracias que tuviera dinero para comer.

- Tú siempre tan optimista – murmuró Lily.

- Mientras estalla la tercera guerra mundial, podemos ocuparnos de otras tragedias – habló Melibea – Lily iba a contarme el mal día que ha tenido hoy.

- ¿Qué nueva desgracia nos vas a contar?

Si había algo en lo que Sarah y Melibea coincidían, era en lo catastrofista que era Lily en relación a su trabajo. No había día que la pelirroja no se quejara de algo.

- Me mandaron a un pueblecito en Kent a calmar una jauría de gusarajos desbocados. Me aparecí allí, pero me dejé medio cuerpo en Londres. Armé la de dios, tuvieron que venir hasta los innefables y me han retirado el permiso para aparecerme – resumió Lily demostrando esa capacidad de síntesis que dios le había dado.

- ¿Jauría de gusarapos desbocados? – se sorprendió Melibea.

- Sí. En Kent. Donde tuve que aparecerme. Donde solo conseguí que aparecieran mis piernas – repitió la joven.

Sus dos amigas soltaron una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Pero cómo eres tan desastre? – preguntó Melibea intentando calmarse.

- No soy tan desastre. Es algo que le pasa a todo el mundo – los ojos de Lily se posaron sobre Sarah quien, a diferencia de Melibea, no hacía nada por ocultar su risa - ¿Quieres dejar de reírte?

- Intentar aparecerse y solo conseguirlo con la mitad del cuerpo no es algo que le pase a todo el mundo – informó la rubia todavía esbozando una sonrisa burlona – Tan solo hay un caso entre un millón – Sarah entrecerró los ojos con malicia – Esta claro que ese caso eres tú.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

- Algún fallo debía tener, nadie es perfecto – intentó salir la pelirroja del aprieto – Ni siquiera tú, Sarah.

Como toda respuesta, la rubia acentúo aún más su sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué han hecho con tu permiso de aparición? – se interesó Melibea, tratando de desviar la conversación hacia un terreno menos movedizo.

Sin embargo, el intento de Melibea fue en vano. Sarah aprovechó la ocasión para sacar a flote su vena más picotera.

- Se lo habrán retirado, por supuesto. Lily con un permiso de aparición en sus manos es como una pequeña terrorista en potencia. Un peligro para la seguridad nacional.

- No es para tanto – se quejó la aludida, aunque una parte de ella sabía que Sarah no iba tan desencaminada. La aparición nunca había sido lo suyo – Además, hoy por la tarde me vuelvo a examinar.

- Dios nos pille confesados.

- Seguro que lo sacarás sin problemas – la animó Melibea antes de rectificar – Sin demasiados problemas, quiero decir.

Lily rogó por que su amiga tuviera razón. Si no conseguía de nuevo el permiso, ya podía darse por despedida en su trabajo.

- Por cierto, tengo algo importantísisisisisisimo que contaros.

Lily y Sarah cruzaron miradas escépticas ante el comentario de su amiga. Conocían de sobra las noticias "importantisisisisimas" de Melibea que solían ser del estilo "mirad que nueva túnica me ha comprado mi padre" o "ya he conocido a la prometida de mi hermano", por supuesto sin olvidar la noticia estrella…

- Ya he encontrado a mi Calisto.

O en otras palabras, la obsesión crónica de Melibea por encontrar a su hombre ideal al que, en honor a su propio nombre, siempre llamaba Calisto.

- ¿Y el afortunado es…? – preguntó Sarah con tono aburrido. No es que no le preocuparan las andanzas amorosas de su amiga, pero resultaba cansino que cada semana Melibea anunciara que ya había encontrado a su Calisto.

- Remus Lupin.

- ¿Lupin? – recuperó Lily el interés en la conversación - ¿El mismo Lupin que iba con nosotras a Hogwarts?

- El mismo – confirmó la joven con una radiante sonrisa.

- Decías que era un pobretón sin clase ni gusto – le recordó Sarah, súbitamente malhumorada.

- Y lo mantengo – aseguró Melibea sin borrar la sonrisa – Pero ahora es un pobretón sin clase ni gusto y un gran magnetismo animal.

Las otras dos resoplaron con desesperación. Y es que en ocasiones (y cuando digo ocasiones me refiero a los interminables monólogos de Melibea sobre los hombres en general y su Calisto en particular), la joven Trelawney podía llegar a ser más que exasperante.

- ¿Y se puede saber cómo has descubierto ese magnetismo animal hasta ahora oculto en Lupin? – fingió interesarse Sarah con tono aburrido – Hace años que no le ves.

- En realidad hace exactamente dos horas que no le veo. Él es el nuevo dependiente en la librería de mi padre.

- ¿Estás segura de que no era el único candidato? Dudo que le hayan cogido por sus habilidades.

- Trabajar como dependiente en una librería no es algo para lo que se necesiten muchas dotes – opinó Lily – Además, Lupin siempre fue de los mejores de la clase… a pesar de que era un merodeador – la pelirroja recordó entonces el encuentro fortuito de la mañana – Hablando de gilipollas egocéntricos, hoy vi a Potter.

- ¿Y qué tal está¿Tan guapo como siempre? – preguntó Melibea.

- Ya sabes que todo lo que tiene de guapo, lo tiene de gilipollas.

- No es Potter el que se lleva la palma – murmuró Sarah recobrando su postura malhumorada.

Lily y Melibea se miraron sin comentar nada al respecto. Sabían de sobra que la palabra merodeador en boca de la rubia era peor que una bomba en manos de Bin Laden.

oooooooooooo

Cuando esa tarde Lily puso un pie en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, la pelirroja tan solo rogaba porque le tocara un buen examinador. El último que le habían asignado le había hecho repetir la prueba cinco veces antes de aprobarla, aunque Lily sospechaba que aquella manía persecutoria tenía bastante que ver con que el primer día de examen le había metido la varita en el ojo al examinador. Todavía recordaba como el viejo decrépito, con parche en el ojo incluido, le había dicho hasta cuatro veces que estaba suspendida, disfrutando y saboreando la fatídica palabra que tanto le gustaba repetir: "suspensa".

Lily confiaba en tener más suerte aquella vez. Y precisamente suerte era lo que necesitaba; si suspendía el examen, ya podía darse por despedida en su trabajo. Y si la despedían perdería su casa, su escoba y toda su ropa… menuda hecatombe.

- ¿Es aquí donde examinan para el permiso de aparición? – preguntó Lily.

Una mujer de mediana edad levantó con lentitud los ojos de una pila de papeles para posarlos sobre la pelirroja.

- Sí – contestó finalmente con voz monótona.

La mujer continuó perforando a Lily con sus ojos sin decir nada más.

- Eeehh… ¿empiezo ya?

- No – fue esta vez la respuesta de su interlocutora con el mismo tono aburrido.

De nuevo, Lily sintió la mirada de la mujer sobre ella, como si fueran rayos X.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 24.

Esta vez, la mujer se levantó de su silla y se paseó alrededor de Lily, como si en lugar de examinarla se estuviera preparando para confeccionarle un vestido por encargo.

- Tengo al examinador perfecto para ti – sentenció finalmente cesando su paseíllo y extendiendo el brazo – Por esa puerta.

Lily siguió la dirección que le marcaba la mujer, preguntándose el porqué de su extraña actitud. Sin embargo, todas sus dudas parecieron desaparecer cuando al entrar por la mencionada puerta, ante sus ojos apareció uno de los mejores ejemplos del espécimen masculino que sus ojos habían podido contemplar. Y a todas luces, ese milagro de la naturaleza era su examinador.

- ¿Vienes a examinarte? – preguntó el joven con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Lily asintió, pensando que con alguien así, ella se examinaría y haría lo que hiciera falta. Como si había que hacer puenting con hilo dental, lo que fuera.

- Pasa por aquí – indicó el hombre sin quitarle ojo de encima a Lily - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- ¿Depende de ello el resultado de mi examen?

- Por supuesto que no.

- 24.

El examinador sonrió ante el dato.

- Seguro que apruebas.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Lily empezando a calar al joven - ¿Por mis habilidades o por mi edad?

- Tus habilidades ya las podrás demostrar luego, cuando quedemos para tomar algo – aseguró él esbozando una sonrisa seductora.

Lily frunció el ceño ante tal declaración de intenciones.

- Demasiado guapo para no ser un cretino – murmuró la pelirroja en voz alta.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Digo que si empezamos ya. No tengo toda la tarde.

El joven cambió su sonrisa seductora por una condescendiente antes de rebuscar algo entre un montón de papeles.

- Veamos… tu nombre es…

Y sin previo aviso, el rostro del examinador se congeló y perdió todo el color de repente, como si le acabaran de comunicar la peor noticia de su vida.

- ¿Lily Evans?

- Muy bien, además de ligar veo que también sabes leer – elogió Lily de manera burlona al tiempo que aplaudía – Ahora a ver si también sabes examinar.

- ¿No me conoces? – preguntó él pasando por alto el comentario socarrón de la pelirroja.

- No tengo el gusto.

- Soy Sirius Black.

Esta vez fue la pelirroja quien se quedó completamente blanca. Quiero decir, más blanca de lo que ya era por naturaleza. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como un pez fuera del agua, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

- Lo mejor será ventilar esto lo más rápido posible – concluyó Sirius arrepintiéndose de haber tratado de ligar descaradamente con la joven.

- Totalmente de acuerdo – aprobó ella arrepintiéndose de haber calificado a Sirius como "milagro de la naturaleza". Para ella, más que un milagro, era un aborto de la naturaleza.

Y puede ser hasta aquel encontronazo con Sirius le trajera suerte a la pelirroja. Quizás por no quedar mal ante el joven o quizás porque tampoco era tan desastre apareciéndose como creía, Lily aprobó el examen a la primera.

ooooooooooooo

Tras un día agotador y como era de esperar, cuando Lily llegó a su casa no podía ni con el alma. Y no digamos ya con el culo. Lo único que deseaba era darse el baño caliente que por la mañana no había podido disfrutar, prepararse una taza de chocolate tamaño XXL (según ella, el mejor antidepresivo natural) y desparramarse en el sofá hasta el día siguiente. Seguro que ni pasaba por la cama.

Por suerte, con la primera parte de sus planes no encontró impedimento alguno. El calentador ya estaba arreglado y el agua salía del grifo casi ardiendo, como le gustaba a Lily.

Tras el baño reparador, Lily pudo comprobar con satisfacción que los armarios de la cocina estaban de nuevo llenos.

- Hoy sí que se ha portado bien – aprobó la joven haciendo referencia a su compañera de piso.

La velada tranquila se vio truncada por la programación de la televisión. Pero como Lily ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a no ver más que programas del corazón, documentales aburridos sobre el ritual de apareamiento de las mantis religiosas y películas llenas de sangre y puñetazos, no le dio la más mínima importancia y optó por cerrar los ojos y dormir plácidamente, demasiado cansada como para arrastrase hasta su cama.

Sin embargo, su sueño se vio interrumpido a eso de las 2 de la madrugada por unos extraños ruidos que, de no ser por lo inocente que le seguía pareciendo su compañera de piso, Lily hubiera jurado que se trataban de gemidos.

Silenciosamente, la pelirroja se deslizó hasta la habitación de su compañera. Entreabrió la puerta lo suficiente como para ver dos figuras tendidas en la cama, dato que le confirmó que la joven con la que pagaba la renta a medias no era tan casta y pura como creía.

- Joder, qué bien se lo monta Linda – susurró Lily con admiración al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

Sin darle más importancia al asunto, Lily volvió de nuevo al sofá ignorando las complicaciones que en un futuro le traería aquella noche loca de Linda.

ooooooooooooo

Esa misma noche, el matrimonio Edward y Alice Wallace mantenían una interesante conversación durante la cena.

- He oído que hoy has tenido un problemilla con alguien de tu departamento – comentó Edward dejando entrever una sonrisa burlona.

- Si por problemilla entiendes que tu departamento se vea envuelto en un caso de aparición fallida con inefables de por medio entonces sí, he tenido un problemilla – aceptó su mujer con irritación.

- ¿De quién se trata?

- Lily Evans.

Edward asintió, sabiendo lo que eso significaba. No era la primera y por lo visto no sería la última vez que su mujer regresaba de trabajar quejándose de su recién incorporación.

- Esa chica es insufrible – se quejó Alice – Lleva solo medio año trabajando conmigo, pero en seis meses ha alborotado más que todos los demás juntos en cinco años. Se queja de que maltratamos a los animales, de la poca seguridad, de lo sucios que están los baños… estoy segura de que si tuviera la oportunidad, se quejaría al mismo Ministro.

- Yo tengo a alguien parecido. Se llama James Potter.

- ¿Potter? – repitió su esposa - ¿Potter de…?

- Sí, de los Potter de toda la vida – confirmó Edward.

- Los Potter siempre han sido hombres de acción.

- Pero lo de James es demasiado – replicó el hombre – Lleva solo dos años y medio como auror y ya pretende que le ponga al frente de un destacamento. Está loco.

Alice se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Edward se estremeció; a saber lo que se le acababa de ocurrir a la loca de su mujer.

- Tengo una idea – murmuró Alice, pasando a relatarle a su marido la inteligente maniobra que acababa de idear para librarse de sus problemas.

* * *

Antes de nada, aclarar unos cuantos puntos acerca del capítulo.

1. El nombre de Melibea viene por _La Tragicomedia de Calisto y Melibea_, mejor conocida como _La Celestina_. Por extensión, esto explicaría el porque Melibea trata de Calisto a todos sus amores platónicos.

2. La compañera de Lily es Linda, y el ligue de Linda es James. Cóctel explosivo.

3. Lo habéis adivinado. Sirius trabaja como examinador de aparición para ligar. Y sí, tiene la curiosa costumbre de aprobar a las chicas que aceptan una cita con él.

4. Edward (el jefe de James) y Alice (la jefa de Lily) están casados. Dato importante.

En el próximo capítulo comenzará la acción de verdad. Veremos la interesante idea que tiene preparada Alice y algún que otro encontronazo entre Lily y James (os prometo que adoro esos encontronazos). Además, conoceréis algún que otro dato importante sobre Sarah. Será dentro de dos semanas exactas una vez más.

Y ya que yo actualizo religiosamente, que menos que me dejéis vuestra opinión. Como he dicho al principio del capi, no es malo para la salud. Es más, es bueno para mi salud y para la vuestra.

Lo dicho, a portarse bien (traducción: dejar reviews) y hasta dentro de 15 días. Besotes.

bars9


	3. Pactando con el enemigo

Disclaimer: todavía no me he cambiado de identidad; sigo sin ser Rowling.

Y sigo actualizando religiosamente. Las respuestas a los reviews, como siempre, en un review que me dejo a mí misma.

Ahora sí, a leer el tercer capítulo. Que lo disfrutéis.

**Capítulo 3. Pactando con el enemigo**

Cuando a la mañana siguiente James abrió los ojos, le costó unos minutos ubicarse. Estaba tumbado en una cama que por descontado no era la suya, cubierto con sábanas blancas y rodeando con su brazo la cintura de una mujer. El problema es que no recordaba el nombre de su compañera.

- ¿Linda? – aventuró James, no muy seguro de haber acertado.

La joven se revolvió suavemente bajo sus brazos, pero no dio signos de haberse despertado.

- Creo que he acertado – murmuró el hombre.

Con sumo cuidado, James se liberó de Linda sin perturbar su sueño. Se levantó de la cama y mientras se vestía en silencio, contempló la perfecta figura de la joven.

- No está nada mal.

Una vez vestido, James salió de la habitación procurando no hacer ruido, pero lo que no pudo evitar fue el fuerte rugido de sus tripas. Avanzó por el pasillo de la casa, tratando de averiguar donde se encontraba la cocina.

Fue entonces cuando oyó una suave voz femenina tarareando una canción. Por supuesto Linda no era.

Esbozando una sonrisa traviesa, James se arriesgó a abrir la puerta de la que provenía la voz. Si su olfato experto no le fallaba, y nunca le fallaba, un estupendo ejemplar femenino le esperaba tras ella.

oooooooooo

A pesar de que el día anterior había sido uno de los más desastrosos de su vida, Lily se había levantado aquella mañana con ganas de comerse el mundo. Ni siquiera la idea de que iba a tener que enfrentarse a mil y un burlas (tirando por lo bajo) sobre su desaparición fallida del día anterior iba a desmoralizarla. No ese día.

Con una gran sonrisa en la boca, Lily se metió a la ducha. La misma sonrisa con la que se vistió, se peinó y salió de su habitación en dirección a la cocina.

Antes de entrar a por su desayuno, la pelirroja oteó con cautela el interior de la cocina. Conociendo como conocía la noche loca de Linda, existía un alto riesgo de encontrarse con el ligue de su compañera. Y como todos sabemos, aquella era una de esas tres cosas que entraban en su definición de "hecatombe".

Por fortuna, el terreno estaba despejado.

- Ningún hombre musculoso en calzoncillos a la vista – murmuró la joven.

Lily respiró con alivio y abrió la puerta. Mientras se preparaba el desayuno, encendió la radio mágica.

"Mi carrooooooooooooooo

me lo robaroooooooon

anooooooocheeeee

cuando dormíaaaaaaaa…"

- ¿Qué es esto¿Una maratón de canciones horteras? – preguntó Lily al escuchar la, dejémoslo en peculiar, melodía.

Sin embargo Lily no borró la sonrisa de su cara y con aquel extraño buen humor que la embargaba esa mañana, comenzó a tararear la melodía.

oooooooooo

Cuando James posó una mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta, no imaginó lo que le esperaba tras ella. Pero una vez dentro y aún de espaldas, el joven pudo reconocer la inconfundible figura de…

- ¿Evans?

Lily dejó caer la taza que sostenía, no tanto por el impacto de oír una voz masculina en la cocina de su casa, sino por el hecho de haber reconocido al dueño de dicha voz.

- ¿Potter? – se sorprendió Lily dándose la vuelta y comprobando con horror que sus sospechas eran ciertas - ¿Qué coño haces en mi casa?

Pero justo después de formular la pregunta, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de ésta. Estaba claro que James había pasado la noche allí. Y estaba claro con quién.

- Te creía un poco más inteligente.

Tras el comentario burlón de James, un silencio pesado cayó sobre ambos. Bueno, no exactamente un silencio en toda regla.

"¿Dónde estará mi carrooooo?

¿Dónde estará mi carrooooo?"

Manolo Escobar y su irrepetible canción acompañaban la tensa escena a modo de improvisada banda sonora.

- Además de poco perspicaz, tus gustos musicales dejan bastante que desear… - dejó caer él esbozando una perfecta sonrisa socarrona.

- O te callas o ya sabes donde está la puerta – recordó Lily que estaban en su territorio.

James pareció considerar las dos opciones. Por lo visto optó por la primera, ya que imitó a Lily y se preparó su desayuno sin mediar palabra.

- Vaya, vaya – musitó Lily tras unos minutos de silencio, con un aire de fingida inocencia que nada bueno hizo presagiar a James – Casi cuatro millones de mujeres en Londres y precisamente acabas en la cama de mi compañera de piso.

Pausa dramática de Lily para dar un mayor efecto a sus palabras.

- Cualquiera diría que lo has hecho a propósito.

James entornó los ojos.

- Cualquiera diría que estás insinuando que lo he hecho a propósito – fue la serena respuesta del moreno.

- Todo depende del cristal con que se mire.

Lily dejó la taza sobre la mesa con un golpe y se cruzó de brazos. Aquello era una batalla en toda regla y no estaba dispuesta a perder.

- ¿Te has levantado filosófica esta mañana? – rió James posando sus ojos color café sobre los de su contrincante.

- Ésta y todas – aseguró ella sin romper el contacto visual.

La cucharilla con la que James removía incansablemente el café se detuvo. El joven concentró todas sus fuerzas en esbozar su sonrisa más irónica y comentó:

- Sigues tan cascarrabias como siempre, Evans. Parece mentira que tengas solo 24 años.

Lily le devolvió una sonrisa cargada de azúcar.

- Tú y tu habilidad de meterte en la ropa interior de cualquier mujer tampoco habéis cambiado – el tono de voz de la pelirroja nada tenía que envidiar a su sonrisa - ¿Ya te pagan por ello?

A pesar de que aquello había sido un golpe muy bajo, James permaneció impasible. En aquel tira y afloja psicológico sería él quien tuviera la última palabra.

- Que no me haya querido meter en tu ropa interior, no significa que tengas que ser tan borde conmigo.

Y tal y como Lily había previsto, James había caído en la trampa. En el fondo, pensó la joven, los hombres eran extremadamente simples. Y James era un buen ejemplo de ello.

- Lamento tener que ser yo quien te lo diga – empezó la pelirroja con tono condescendiente – pero era yo quien no se quería meter en tu ropa interior.

La sonrisa de James se congeló e inmediatamente se reprendió mentalmente por haber sido tan inocente. Aquella batalla la había ganado Lily, pero la guerra estaba aún pendiente.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Lily ya se estaba recogiendo sus cosas y a punto de salir por la puerta. Fue en ese momento cuando James se dio cuenta de que otra vez llegaba tarde al trabajo.

Al ver como el joven moreno se abalanzaba sobre ella y sin sospechar que sobre lo que se abalanzaba en realidad era sobre la puerta, Lily encontró la ocasión idónea para rematar la faena.

- Ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, Potter, pero te recuerdo que tu último ligue está en esa habitación – habló la joven señalando la puerta del cuarto de Linda.

- Y yo te recuerdo que estás delante de la puerta – le hizo ver James a su vez – precisamente el único lugar por el que salir de esta casa. Llego tarde a trabajar.

- ¿Pero trabajas?

Sin embargo James no alcanzó a escuchar el comentario cargado de ironía de la pelirroja, ya que había huido de allí rápidamente.

- Menudo gilipollas – murmuró Lily para sí misma al tiempo que cerraba con llave la puerta del piso y se preguntaba quién demonios le había echado un mal de ojo. No era posible que, de entre todas las mujeres que había en una ciudad tan grande como Londres, James Potter hubiera acabado precisamente en la cama de su compañera de piso.

ooooooooooo

Desde un punto de vista económico, la librería Trelawney era de todo menos rentable. Pero para el Doroteo Trelawney, el dueño, aquel cuchitril lleno de polvo y con algún que otro libro entre sus estanterías tenía un enorme valor sentimental que ni con todo el oro del mundo podría pagarse. Además de que el señor Trelawney ya contaba con todo el oro del mundo. O por lo menos con una buena parte de él.

Sin embargo, para su nuevo empleado aquello tan solo era un vertedero de cultura lleno de polvo que él tenía que limpiar. Si aquel no hubiera sido el único lugar en el que el hecho de convertirse en lobo las noches de luna llena no importara, a Remus Lupin ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza pedir trabajo allí.

Pero tras casi dos días de duro trabajo y cuando creía que nada podía ir peor, la excentricidad personificada apareció: Melibea Trelawney, la hija de papá, la heredera universal de la fortuna familiar, la que nunca y bajo ningún concepto pisaba la librería, parecía dispuesta a pasar toda la mañana haciendo compañía a Remus.

- ¿Tú eres el nuevo empleado? – preguntó Melibea nada más llegar a la tienda.

Remus levantó la cabeza de la capa de polvo que cubría el mostrador para asentir, antes de volver a su trabajo sin mediar palabra.

- Remus Lupin – leyó la joven en la chapita que colgaba de la camisa de Remus – Mmm… me suenas, pero no sé de qué.

Obviamente, Melibea lo sabía todo acerca de Remus. Y cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo. Incluso su grupo sanguíneo. Sin embargo y como ya he dicho antes, Melibea era la excentricidad en persona. A ella le iba el misterio.

- Estudié contigo – informó Remus con tono cortante. Al ver que ella seguía sin recordar, añadió – Gryffindor. Los Merodeadores.

Los ojos de Melibea se abrieron con sorpresa. O mejor dicho, con fingida sorpresa.

- ¡Ya me acuerdo! Los Merodeadores… claro¿cómo olvidarlo? – Melibea se llevó una mano a la barbilla con actitud pensativa – Siempre fui muy despistada, pero vuestras bromas nunca se olvidan. Sobre todo si esas bromas me afectan a mí.

- Si te refieres a aquella vez que pintamos vuestro pelo de azul por una semana…

- Sí, precisamente me refería a aquella vez – confirmó ella exhibiendo una dulce sonrisa que contrastaba con su tono de voz – Pero bueno, eso fue hace mucho¿verdad?

- Muchísimo – añadió Remus.

- Y vosotros ya habéis superado la terrible edad del pavo.

Esta vez Remus se quedó callado, más que nada para no autohumillarse. Aquello era un ataque frontal en toda regla, aunque todavía no conseguía vislumbrar con qué fin.

- Además, ahora trabajas para mi padre – prosiguió la joven – Seguro que nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

- ¿Tú también trabajas aquí? – intentó Remus desviar la conversación.

- Oh no, a veces me paso por aquí – mintió ella descaradamente. Lo cierto es que hacía meses que no entraba en la librería de su padre – pero no de continuo.

- ¿Y tú te dedicas a…?

- Vivir la vida – respondió ella con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Ante el inesperado comentario, Remus no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

- Buena profesión – aceptó el licántropo - ¿Y eso dónde se estudia?

- Se nace con la lección ya aprendida.

- Así que solo es para unos pocos privilegiados…

- Digamos que sí. Pero si te esfuerzas, creo que tú también podrías ponerte al día – le confesó Melibea en tono confidencial al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Melibea amplió más su sonrisa juguetona antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar el establecimiento.

Por su parte Remus se quedó mirando como la chica se mezclaba entre el gentío que siempre abarrotaba el Callejón Diagon. Pensó que quizás aquel trabajo no era tan malo como había temido en un primer momento y que, a pesar de su excentricidad, quizás Melibea tampoco estaba tan chalada como pensaba.

ooooooooooo

Nada más entrar a trabajar (tarde, como siempre), James se encontró en el despacho de Edward Wallace y con el nuevo ejemplar de "Corazón de Bruja" delante se sus narices. El joven auror ya se estaba preguntando que en qué clase de perturbado se había convertido su jefe aquella mañana, cuando sus ojos se toparon con el titular de la revista.

- "El nuevo ligue de Linda Skeeter" – leyó Wallace en voz alta.

James miró al hombre inocentemente, intentando aparentar que el tema no iba con él. Pero ambos sabían de qué iba el tema.

- No me preocuparían las andanzas amorosas de una modelo si el protagonista de ellas no fuera uno de mis aurores – aseguró su jefe sin andarse con rodeos – Es decir, tú.

- No creo que mi vida privada…

- ¿Sea asunto mío? – interrumpió Wallace la réplica – No lo sería si no hubieras dejado a Brown al cargo de Lockhart mientras tú te ibas de fiesta con esa modelo.

- De fiesta exactamente no. Tan solo interrogué a la testigo en un lugar más privado – corrigió James.

Wallace dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y suspiró con pesadez. Ante el comentario de su auror, no sabía si reírse o llorar. O despedirle.

- Además¿qué tiene de malo dejar a Brown al cargo Lockhart?

- Yo te diré lo que tiene de malo: que Brown es el ser más patoso e inútil que ha pisado este despacho. Eso tiene de malo.

James sonrió con satisfacción, consciente de que estaba llevando a su jefe a su propio terreno.

- Ayer no opinabas lo mismo cuando me dijiste que si aceptaba la misión, debía de ser con Brown – le recordó el moreno.

- Ése no es el caso…

- Sí, precisamente ése es el caso – fue esta vez James quien interrumpió – Porque me metiste a Brown de paquete cuando sabías que más que una ayuda era un estorbo.

El silencio cayó entre ambos hombres.

- Brown es Brown y tú eres tú, Potter – habló Wallace finalmente – Y lo que tú no puedes hacer es dejar una misión pendiente por el primer par de piernas que se te pongan delante.

Walace se levantó de su sillón, dispuesto a abandonar el despacho no sin antes avisar a su subordinado:

- Espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró y los pasos del hombre se hicieron cada vez menos audibles hasta el punto de desaparecer, James se relajó. Con curiosidad, tomó la revista que todavía reposaba sobre la mesa y leyó de nuevo el titular.

- "El nuevo ligue de Linda Skeeter".

James abrió la publicación por la página indicada en la portada y se encontró con un amplio artículo salpicado por fotos de Linda. Leyó en voz alta unas cuantas frases al azar:

- La top model Linda Skeeter, de 22 años… más famosa por sus escarceos amorosos que por su vida profesional… pillada ayer por la noche en compañía de un apuesto y desconocido moreno… el desconocido salió del apartamento de Linda en compañía de una joven pelirroja… - en este punto, a James no le cupo duda de que la "joven pelirroja" no era otra sino Lily – firma el artículo Rita Skeeter.

Los ojos de James se posaron de nuevo en el titular.

- Linda Skeeter… – murmuró el joven - ¿serán familia?

ooooooooooooo

Sorprendentemente y a pesar de la intensa mañana llena de burlas y comentarios jocosos sobre su nula habilidad para aparecerse, a la hora de la comida Lily no había perdido ni un ápice del buen humor que la embargaba ese día.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja intuía que aquel buen estado de ánimo no iba a durar mucho más. En cuanto resolviera el asunto pendiente que la llevaba carcomiendo todo el día, el buen humor se diluiría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- ¡Estás aquí! – suspiró Lily con alivio al entrar en su casa y encontrarse con su compañera de piso – Creí que no te pillaba en casa…

Linda levantó la cabeza de su mini-ensalada y posó sus ojos casi transparentes en la otra joven con extrañeza. Y digo extrañeza por dos razones: Lily nunca, jamás, bajo ningún concepto se ausentaba del Ministerio en horario laboral (ni siquiera en el descanso para comer) y Lily nunca, jamás, bajo ningún concepto se escaqueaba para buscarla a ella. No es que se llevaran mal, pero eran demasiado independientes la una de la otra.

- ¿A eso le llamas tú comer? – se escandalizó Lily al fijarse el almuerzo de la modelo - ¿Unas cuantas hojas de lechuga? Eso es comida de vacas…

- Y de modelos – añadió Linda con desgana – Lily¿te encuentras bien?

La repentina preocupación de Lily por todo lo que concernía a Linda hizo que las alarmas de la joven se dispararan.

- Yo perfectamente. La que por lo visto no se encuentra bien eres tú.

Linda alzó las cejas, invitando a Lily a que continuara.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacía esta mañana James Potter en la cocina?

Al oír la inesperada pregunta, la modelo se atragantó. Cuando por fin se recuperó de su ataque de tos, miró a Lily con incredulidad.

- ¿Conoces a James?

- ¿Qué si le conozco? – rió la pelirroja – James Potter fue mi pesadilla escolar durante siete años.

- ¡Pero si es un encanto!

Esta vez fue Lily la que se sorprendió. ¿James Potter un encanto? De encanto a gilipollas había una distancia considerable ¿Acaso Linda se había vuelto loca? La respuesta era obvia.

- Supongo que a ti también te ha embaucado con su palabrería y su innegable atractivo físico – Lily suspiró antes de lanzar su frase favorita –, pero James Potter es un capullo. Algo más guapo de lo normal, pero un capullo al fin y al cabo.

Linda fijó sus ojos en Lily intentando descifrar la excéntrica mente de la pelirroja. Cierto era que su compañera de piso podía llegar a ser muy temperamental, pero por lo general solía ser una persona bastante apacible. ¿De dónde salía entonces es odio irracional hacia James?

- Un lobo con piel de cordero – prosiguió la pelirroja su particular discurso – Y tú tan solo eres una inocente Caperucita.

- ¿Me estás llamando gilipollas? – encaró la modelo.

- Te estoy llamando inocente – corrigió Lily – Todavía estás muy verde, necesitas ver mucho mundo.

- ¡Solo tengo dos años menos que tú!

- Ya, pero… - empezó a replicar la otra.

- Además James no es tan malo como le pintas. No sé cómo te trataría en el colegio, o como le tratarías tú a él, pero conmigo se ha portado de maravilla. De hecho… – Linda tomó aire para soltar la noticia bomba – de hecho creo que me he enamorado de James.

Lily se la quedó mirando fijamente, sin que ninguna de sorpresa o incredulidad expresión alterara su impasible rostro. Estaba en estado de shock. ¿Cómo podía alguien enamorarse de James Potter? Y lo que era más increíble aún¿cómo podía alguien enamorarse de James Potter en menos de 24 horas?

Tras unos segundos, Lily pareció reaccionar y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. "La hemos perdido", pensó la joven con resignación.

ooooooooooooo

Conociendo el alto grado de pesadez que podía alcanzar su amiga Melibea en temas amorosos y temiendo por la integridad física y sobre todo mental de Lupin, después de la comida y aprovechando unas horas libres, Sarah se presentó en la librería de los Trelawney para pararle los pies a Melibea. O por lo menos intentarlo.

Sin embargo se llevó un chasco cuando descubrió que el objeto de su buena acción del día ya había terminado su jornada laboral.

- ¿Pretendes que le tengamos trabajando todo el día? – rió Melibea cuando su amiga preguntó por Remus – A eso se le llama explotación.

- A eso se le llama aprovechar al máximo los factores de producción – corrigió la rubia.

Melibea puso los ojos en blanco, como cada vez que Sarah empleaba tecnicismos. O sea, siempre.

- Voy unos minutos al almacén – anunció la joven Trelawney - ¿te quedas mientras aquí por si entra algún cliente?

- ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible! – se burló Sarah mientras su amiga desaparecía tras una puerta.

Efectivamente, la probabilidad de que un cliente entrara en la librería era la misma que la de que Ana Obregón se ligara a Beckham. La de que ese cliente comprara algo era imposible calcularla.

Sin embargo, y en contra de todo pronóstico, la puerta del establecimiento se abrió menos de un minuto después. Sarah colocó en su cara su mejor sonrisa de vendedora, sonrisa que quedó congelada en cuanto se topó con los ojos del supuesto cliente. Sarah no podía creer que la persona a la que con tanto esmero llevaba más de cuatro años esquivando, estuviera delante suyo.

- Sirius… - susurró la joven con voz queda, abandonando toda la seguridad en sí misma que la caracterizaba.

Si la expresión de Sarah era de completa sorpresa, la de Sirius no se quedaba atrás. Miraba a la joven como si de una aparición milagrosa se tratase.

- Sarah – dijo Sirius a su vez, tratando de recobrar la compostura perdida – Cuánto tiempo.

- Mucho – corroboró ella.

Se miraron durante unos instantes a los ojos, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos del otro hasta que Sarah rompió el contacto visual.

- ¿Querías algo?

- Tan solo venía a… - el moreno intentó recordar las intenciones que le habían llevado hasta allí y que, con el inesperado reencuentro, parecían haberse esfumado – a ver a Remus. Trabaja aquí y…

- Solo trabaja por la mañana.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, Sarah había recuperado la seguridad en sí misma y ese tono glacial que tan solo reservaba para unas cuantas personas en concreto. Y sí, Sirius era una de aquellas personas.

- No tienes porque ser tan dura conmigo… - comentó Sirius, iniciando una conversación paralela – aquello es agua pasada.

- No sé de que me estás hablando – mintió Sarah descaradamente.

Pero lo cierto es que sabía perfectamente lo que Sirius estaba tratando de decir. Y, a pesar de que ya habían pasado cuatro largos años y se suponía que lo había superado, el recuerdo era tan doloroso como el primer día.

- A mí también me duele, Sarah.

Ante la inesperada confesión, Sarah posó de nuevo sus ojos azul eléctrico sobre los del joven.

- Te repito que no sé de qué me estás hablando – reiteró con terquedad.

- Igual de cabezota que siempre – rió Sirius y en su voz se vislumbró un atisbo de ternura. Sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a Sarah y posó una mano sobre su mejilla – E igual de inalcanzable que siempre.

El contacto de su piel con la de Sirius devolvió a la rubia sensaciones que creía olvidadas. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda y por unos instantes, Sarah cerró los ojos y se olvidó de dónde estaba y lo que es más importante, con quién. Pero por suerte o por desgracia, la razón triunfó de nuevo ante el sentimiento y la mujer se apartó con brusquedad.

- No sé a qué pretendes con todo esto – susurró ella con dureza –, pero creí que aquello estaba olvidado.

- Y lo está – aseguró Sirius, quien también parecía haber recuperado el control sobre sus actos – Esto no ha ocurrido nunca…

- … ni volverá a ocurrir – completó Sarah.

Sirius asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de abandonar la librería. Durante unos segundos, Sarah se quedó inmóvil con la vista fijada en la puerta, reprendiéndose mentalmente por aquel ataque de debilidad. Súbitamente, salió del trance y se encaminó hacia el almacén, preguntándose porqué Melibea tardaba tanto.

Lo que no sabía es que su amiga, al oír la voz de sobra conocida de Sirius, había retrasado su aparición a propósito.

oooooooooooo

No sabía que había hecho aquella vez. Creía que las dos horas que se había pasado en el despacho de Alice aguantando frases como "cualquier bruja que se precie no se dejaría medio cuerpo en Londres" o "¿dónde conseguiste el permiso de Aparición¿En una tómbola?" habían sido suficiente castigo por el incidente (incidente según palabras de Lily, catástrofe nacional según su jefa) del día anterior.

Y sin embargo allí estaba. Sentada en el despacho de Alice Wallace y esperando a que la mujer se dignara a colmarla con su presencia.

Pero aquello no era lo peor de todo.

No.

Lo peor de todo era el hombre que tenía a su lado. Alto, moreno, con gafas y cuyo atractivo solo era comparable, siempre según Lily, a su grado de gilipollez.

Todavía no entendía que hacía James Potter allí. Aunque los encuentros fortuitos de los últimos dos días hacía que las sospechas de una confabulación de los planetas contra ella tomaran fuerza por momentos.

Por su parte, James tampoco lograba alcanzar a comprender qué hacía allí. Y menos que hacía allí con Lily Evans sentada a su lado. Aquel ni era el despacho de su jefe, ni era su departamento, ni le habían explicado para qué querían verle. Y por lo visto, Evans no estaba muy dispuesta a colaborar. Empezaba a sospechar que la pelirroja tenía la misma idea que él de porque estaban allí…

- Veo que ambos sois puntuales – apreció una voz a sus espaldas.

A Lily no le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber que Alice Wallace y su inseparable sonrisita de autosuficiencia acababan de entrar en el despacho. Pero James, para quien la mujer solo era conocida de vista (y por lo tanto no de voz), sí tuvo que girarse y sonreír a modo de saludo.

- Me alegra ver vuestra disposición, la vais a necesitar en estos próximos días – sonrió Alice enigmáticamente, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos jóvenes había dado muestra alguna de esa disposición de la que hablaba.

Lily rodó los ojos ante la actitud de sobra conocida de su jefa, pero James continuó observándola con cortés curiosidad.

- ¡Oh, perdón! – exclamó Alice de repente mirando al moreno – No me he presentado. Soy Alice Wallace, directora del departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Para el que Lily trabaja – añadió señalando a la pelirroja.

Lily no correspondió al gesto. De hecho, y con una confianza que a James extrañó, la joven dijo:

- ¿Cuándo te vas a dejar de tanto misterio y nos vas a contar lo que te traes entre manos de una vez, Alice?

Pero su jefa sonrió una vez más de una forma un tanto enigmática.

- Todavía falta alguien.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, la puerta del despacho se abrió una vez más dejando paso a, esta vez sí, una persona conocida para James.

- Llegas tarde – le reprochó Alice a su marido.

- Lo siento, cielo – se disculpó Edward Wallace antes de percatarse de la presencia de otras dos personas más – Ya estáis aquí.

- Éste es Edward Wallace, Lily, el jefe del Departamento de Aurores – Lily asintió con la cabeza, aunque en el ministerio todo el mundo conocía al cabecilla de los aurores – James, supongo que tú ya le conoces de sobra…

James sonrió ante la alusión.

- Os hemos reunido aquí para proponeros algo.

- O más bien para ordenaros algo – corrigió Edward – Porque en cuanto mi mujer os explique lo que tenéis que hacer, me parece que no podréis negaros.

- No le asustes, Edward – le regañó una vez más Alice, antes de continuar con la explicación – El problema es que vosotros dos, a pesar de contar con un indudable talento… digamos que os falta disciplina, trabajo en equipo, capacidad para obedecer órdenes de un superior – a cada palabra de la mujer, Lily y James adoptaban una postura cada vez más indignada – Naturalmente, yo solo puedo hablar con la experiencia de tener a Lily a mis órdenes. Y lo cierto es que, aunque estás excepcionalmente preparada y eres una de las mejores brujas del departamento, los pequeños problemas que tienes con la Aparición y tus constantes quejas no te favorecen en absoluto. Ni a ti ni a la imagen del Departamento.

James miró a la pelirroja por el rabillo del ojo y no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa al observar la cara contorsionada por la rabia de Lily. Pero la tranquilidad no le duró mucho al joven moreno.

- En lo que respecta a ti, Potter, tu caso no dista mucho del de tu compañera – habló Edward – Llegaste de la Academia de Aurores con las mejores notas de tu promoción, pero pretendiendo que en tan solo unos meses te pusiera al frente de un destacamento en busca de mortífagos. Y para la primera misión de importancia que te doy – en este punto, James emitió un ruido incomprensible que venía a demostrar su discrepancia en cuanto al concepto de "importancia"-, te largas con la primera modelo que se te pone delante.

Esta vez fue Lily quien no pudo ocultar su satisfacción, olvidándosele momentáneamente que ella también acababa de ser amonestada por su comportamiento.

- Habiendo aclarado este punto y ya que tanto Edward como yo queremos reconducir vuestra conducta, hemos llegado a una solución.

James no todavía no conocía de sobra a Alice para temer sus soluciones, pero Lily sí. Y de hecho, la pelirroja no pudo evitar una sensación de desazón y desconfianza ante lo que su jefa les iba a proponer.

- Vais a trabajar de manera conjunta en una misión especial… - anunció Edward.

- ¿QUÉ? – exclamaron ambos jóvenes a la vez al oír las palabras "de manera conjunta".

- … bajo pena de perder vuestros puestos de trabajo – completó Alice esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

Ahora ya sí que está liada. En el próximo capítulo, os enteraréis de en qué consiste esa misión conjunta especial tan maravillosa que se le ha ocurrido a Alice y si Lily y James aceptan o no.

Además, ahondaremos un poco más en la relación Sarah-Sirius (os prometo que hay mucho en lo que ahondar) y Melibea seguirá con su plan de conquistar a su Calisto particular. Sin olvidar a Linda que también andará zascandileando por ahí, complicando las cosas un poquito. Bueno, un poquito bastante.

Todo eso dentro de dos semanas y por el módico precio de un review

Besotes.

bars9


	4. Matrimonio de conveniencia

Disclaimer: todavía no me he cambiado de identidad; sigo sin ser Rowling.

Sé que debería haber actualizado hace unas cuantas semanas, pero he tenido un mes de marzo demasiado ajetreado (con exámenes adelantados, falta de inspiración y pérdida de toda la información de este fict incluidos en el lote). Lo más curioso de todo es que tenía el capítulo prácticamente terminado, pero o bien no tenía tiempo para ponerme o cuando encontraba un hueco no sabía como seguir. En fin, un desastre.

Pero lo importante es que ya he vuelto con las pilas cargadas y de vacaciones. Las respuestas a los reviews, como siempre, en otro review.

Ahora sí, a leer el nuevo capi. Espero que no se os atragante

**Capítulo 4. Matrimonio de conveniencia**

- No podéis hacernos esto – replicó Lily en cuanto su cerebro hubo procesado toda la información.

- Por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente… - James tomó aire – estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Alice miró alternativamente a los dos jóvenes y sonrió con orgullo.

- ¿Veis como ya empezáis a trabajar en equipo?

- Me parece que no tenéis muchas opciones – tomó Edward parte en la conversación – O colaboráis o ya sabéis donde está la oficina de empleo.

James y Lily se quedaron durante unos segundos en silencio, reflexionando sobre la situación. El matrimonio Wallace podía ver incluso como el cerebro de ambos trabajaba a toda velocidad, evaluando las opciones y llegando a una misma conclusión…

- ¿De qué se trata? – fue el particular "acepto" de James.

Alice posó sus ojos sobre su subordinada, quien se encogió de hombros como diciendo "si no hay otra opción…".

- Estupendo – dijo la mujer al contar con el asentimiento de Lily y James – Para el caso que os vamos a proponer necesitamos que trabajéis como si fuerais uno solo. Coordinad vuestros conocimientos porque los vais a necesitar.

- Supongo que ambos conocéis a Ludo Bagman – tomó Edward el relevo de la explicación – Y supongo que también os acordaréis de que no hace mucho se le relacionó con las artes oscuras…

- Le acusaron de pasar información a Rookwood¿no? – preguntó James, haciendo memoria del sonado juicio.

- Eso es. Sin embargo se le declaró inocente y absuelto de todos los cargos – por la expresión del curtido auror, en absoluto estaba de acuerdo con la sentencia – Pero nadie se fía de Bagman. Ni Crouch ni yo creemos que sea inocente.

- Al margen de lo que Crouch y tú penséis, lo cierto es que a Bagman se le ha vuelto a relacionar con el lado oscuro – continuó Alice – Concretamente con el tráfico de criaturas ilegales y extremadamente peligrosas. Ahí es donde entras tú, Lily.

La joven pelirroja suspiró con alivio al saber que todo aquello estaba relacionado con el ámbito de las criaturas mágicas, tema que por supuesto dominaba a la percepción. No hubiera soportado tener que trabajar con Potter en un caso del que no tenía ni idea.

- Necesitamos que entréis en el círculo de amistades de Bagman. Deberéis averiguar si está relacionado con la magia oscura, si…

- ¿Me estás dando mi primer caso de mortífagos? – interrumpió James con asombro.

- Supuestos mortífagos – corrigió su jefe – Tan solo estamos hablando de sospechas que vosotros deberéis confirmar.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a confirmar esas sospechas pasando desapercibidos? – habló Lily.

- Es que no deberéis pasar desapercibidos, sino todo lo contrario. Tenéis que haceros pasar por un rico matrimonio interesado en las criaturas con las que supuestamente trafica Bagman.

Alice sonrió como si aquella idea fuera extremadamente divertida, pero por la cara de los dos aludidos aquello era de todo menos divertido.

- ¿Matrimonio? – exclamó Lily - ¿Quieres decir que tendremos que comportarnos como una pareja de casados?

- De recién casados – apuntó Alice sin borrar la sonrisa.

- Y nadie debe sospechar – les recordó su marido – Así que…

- ¿Cómo no van a sospechar? Evans y yo no nos soportamos. Es imposible que nos comportemos como un matrimonio.

- En ese caso, ya puedes ir recogiendo tus cosas y despidiéndote de tus compañeros – dijo Edward con dureza.

James apretó los labios con fuerza para no soltar algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, pero el hacerse pasar por el marido de Evans le parecía algo completamente descabellado.

- Supongo que sabréis todo lo que implica comportarse como un verdadero matrimonio – prosiguió Alice. Al ver que ninguno de los dos sabía de qué estaba hablando, añadió – Vivir en la misma casa es algo que implica comportarse como un verdadero matrimonio.

James puso los ojos en blanco, pero con la amenaza de su jefe pendiendo peligrosamente sobre su cabeza optó por no protestar y resignarse. Sin embargo, Lily no opinaba lo mismo.

- ¿Pero qué queréis¿Qué nos matemos?

- Creo que ya sois lo suficientemente adultos como para saber separar lo personal de lo profesional.

- ¡No si lo profesional se adentra en el terreno de lo personal! – exclamó Lily con enfado.

- Por si acaso lo mejor será retirar cualquier arma blanca de la casa – susurró Alice con disimulo a su marido – Incluidas tijeras y cortaúñas.

- No sé si os dais cuenta de la excelente oportunidad que os estamos brindando – volvió a hablar Edward – Si resolvéis el caso con éxito, y os aseguro que aptitudes no os faltan para salir airosos, será el principio de vuestra carrera. James, saber que un caso así era lo que necesitabas para destacar como auror y lo que me llevas pidiendo todos estos años…

- Y yo ya estoy pensando en jubilarme y he de recomendar a alguien para que se encargue del Departamento – dejó caer Alice lanzándole una mirada significativa a la pelirroja.

- El único problema que tenéis son vuestras difíciles relaciones personales – Lily y James fruncieron el ceño; sus relaciones personales hacía tiempo que había pasado de ser difíciles a ser imposibles -, pero si realmente sois profesionales, estoy seguro de que superaréis ese obstáculo. Si no lo hacéis, está claro que no valéis para esto…

No había nada como poner en duda las habilidades de un Gryffindor para que éste reaccionara. Y a Lily y James, siendo unos Gryffindors particularmente obstinados, no les hizo falta oír más. Aceptarían la misión, aunque eso supusiera tener que convivir con su peor pesadilla.

oooooooooo

Cuando Lily les contó a Sarah y Melibea que iba a tener que trabajar con James si querían conservar sus puestos de trabajo, ambas temieron por la seguridad del joven auror. Pero cuando la pelirroja les contó todo sobre aquel "matrimonio de conveniencia" y les pidió que la ayudaran con la mudanza a la casa que a partir de ese momento compartiría con James, tanto Sarah como Melibea llegaron a la irrevocable conclusión de que si en aquella misión conjunta no les ocurría nada, Lily y James ya se encargarían de matarse mutuamente.

- Vosotras me comprendéis¿verdad? – preguntó Lily con un tonillo histérico, mientras vaciaba la ropa de su armario – Comprendéis que esté con los nervios de punta porque tengo que compartir una casa… mi espacio vital con un energúmeno como Potter. Y no solo eso, tengo que aparentar estar casada con él… ¡casada! No solo voy a perder mi puesto de trabajo, sino que además me van a mandar a Azkaban por vía urgente porque cualquier día se me va la pinza y comento una locura…

Sarah y Melibea cruzaron miradas de preocupación mientras la pelirroja seguía hablando de carrerilla, aumentando el volumen de su voz con cada palabra.

- … adiós a mi carrera, a mi casa… cuando salga de Azkaban nadie querrá contratar a una ex presidiaria y acabaré viviendo debajo de un puente. Y lo peor de todo es que Potter no sufrirá, porque estará muerto y a diez metros bajo tierra…

- Lily – dijo Melibea suavemente, tratando en vano de cortar el discurso trágico de su amiga.

- … porque yo le habré matado…

- Lily.

- … no habrá hecho la compra, se me cruzarán los cables y le estrangularé con mis propias manos…

- Lily – intentó Melibea por tercera vez.

- … saldremos en todos los periódicos…

- Déjame a mí – pidió Sarah al tiempo que sacaba su varita - _¡Petrificus totalus!_

Lily se quedó de piedra literalmente y el molesto zumbido de su voz dejó de resonar por toda la habitación, que quedó en completo y apacible silencio. Sus dos amigas sonrieron con alivio.

- Siento haber hecho esto – se disculpó Sarah a la paralizada figura de la pelirroja – pero me estabas poniendo la cabeza como un bombo.

La rubia murmuró el contrahechizo y Lily volvió a recuperar la movilidad de todo su cuerpo, incluida la lengua. La joven ya había vuelto a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Sarah la amenazó con su varita.

- Escucha Lily – tomó Melibea el rumbo de la conversación – todas conocemos el odio que le profesas a Potter, pero también sabemos lo que te ha costado conseguir un puesto en el Ministerio. Y si ese puesto depende de que tengas que trabajar con Potter o de que incluso tengas que irte a vivir con él…

- ¿QUÉ?

Las tres amigas se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con la dueña del descomunal grito que había interrumpido a Melibea. En la puerta de la habitación, Linda y su inseparable ensalada miraban a Lily con los ojos como platos. Corrección: la ensalada no miraba a Lily con los ojos como platos, pero Linda sí.

En ese momento y al recordar la conversación con Linda del día anterior, Lily pareció olvidarse por un momento del odio irracional que sentía por James.

- Creo que se me ha olvidado comentarle a Linda que durante las próximas semanas voy a tener que hacerme pasar por la mujer de Potter – dijo la pelirroja como si la propia Linda no estuviera escuchándola.

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¿No sabes decir otra cosa? – se burló Sarah, a quien las modelos en general y Linda en particular nunca le habían caído bien.

- ¿Qué es eso de que a partir de ahora vas a ser la mujer de James? – preguntó la modelo.

- La mujer postiza – apuntó Melibea.

- ¿Y qué es eso de que a partir de ahora vas a vivir con James?

- Te ha dado fuerte con Potter – comentó Lily. Su compañera de piso nunca había dado señas de ese carácter maníaco-obsesivo-posesivo hasta ese momento.

- ¿A Linda le gusta James? – dedujo Melibea.

- Está enamorada de James.

- Dirás encaprichada – intervino Sarah – El amor no existe.

- Eooo. Todavía sigo aquí – llamó la atención Linda ante la conversación paralela que habían iniciado las tres amigas – Y sigo esperando las respuestas.

- Todo es un maldito complot de los planetas que se han alineado en contra mío – explicó Lily como si el que los planetas se alinearan en contra de alguien fuera algo que ocurriera todos los días.

Al ver que Linda no se había quedado satisfecha con la respuesta, Sarah explicó los hechos con claridad.

- Todo forma parte de una misión conjunta con Potter que Lily tiene que aceptar si quiere conservar su puesto de trabajo.

- Pues renuncia – propuso Linda resueltamente – Todo sea porque no te acerques a mi James.

- ¿Estás celosa de Lily? – rió Melibea – Yo que tú me preocuparía más de que me lo trajera de vuelta con todas las piezas.

- Yo no soy tan agresiva.

- Hace un momento estabas a punto de matarlo – le recordó Sarah.

- Ya sabéis que a veces soy un poco exagerada – intentó excusarse la pelirroja.

Sarah y Melibea se miraron con incredulidad. Ambas sabían que Lily era el colmo de lo exagerado. Por su parte, Linda se quedó mirando durante un rato a su compañera de piso con actitud pensativa hasta que por fin soltó lo que rondaba por su mente:

- Podemos compartirlo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Lily sin entender muy bien a lo que la modelo se refería - ¿Compartir a Potter?

- ¿A quién sino? – Linda entrecerró los ojos, como dándose cuenta de algo - ¿Tanto te gusta que no quieres compartirlo?

Lily bufó por el comentario. ¿Qué tenían Linda en el cerebro¿Neuronas o serrín?

- Si por gustar entiendes sentir unos irremediables impulsos de estrangularle cada vez que le veo entonces sí, Potter me gusta.

- Entonces supongo que no tendrás ningún problema en compartirlo – repitió la modelo su propuesta.

- Se supone que tienen que hacerse pasar por un matrimonio de recién casados – intervino Sarah, utilizando ese tono duro que tan solo reservaba para unas pocas personas.

- Pues yo sería la amante.

Sarah ya había abierto la boca, seguramente para decir algo desagradable, pero Melibea se adelantó con tono conciliador.

- ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de eso nos reunimos mañana en la nueva casa de Lily? Así podrás estar con Potter.

- A mí me parece estupendo – aprobó Lily, a la que le sabía mal intervenir en la vida amorosa de Linda, a pesar de no estar dispuesta a que le pusieran los cuernos. Aunque esos cuernos, al igual que el matrimonio, fueran postizos – Venís a cenar y así estrenamos mi… - la joven pareció buscar las palabras más adecuadas – nuevo domicilio conyugal.

Aquella no era la idea de una noche loca y salvaje con James que Sarah pretendía, pero para empezar no estaba tan mal.

oooooooooooooo

La noticia de que James tendría que trabajar con Lily si no quería perder su puesto en el departamento de aurores, fue el mejor chiste que Sirius había oído nunca. Pero cuando se enteró de que debían hacerse pasar por un matrimonio de recién casados, el merodeador casi se ahoga de la risa.

- Yo no le veo la gracia por ningún lado – murmuró un James enfurruñado, mientras Remus trataba de que Sirius recuperara la respiración.

- Pues te aseguro que yo se la veo por todos los lados – aseguró su moreno amigo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa – Y lo mejor de todo va a ser cuando se entere Linda…

- ¿Linda¿Linda Skeeter? – preguntó un cuarto joven - ¿Tú eres ese nuevo ligue que decía "Corazón de Bruja"?

Peter Pettigrew, el cuarto merodeador, miraba a James fijamente sin ocultar su sorpresa. James contempló durante unos segundos a su amigo por encima de las gafas, gesto que le daba un aspecto severo que en absoluto pegaba con él.

- Supongo que sí.

- ¡Oh Dios¡Linda Skeeter es mi ídolo sexual! Tengo un póster de ella a tamaño natural y en movimiento encima de mi cama… ¡es una diosa!

- Pues James la ha tenido desnuda y debajo de él. Y en movimiento, claro – rió Sirius, ganándose una colleja por parte del aludido.

- ¿Me la podrías presentar¿Le hablarás bien de mí¿Le enseñarás fotos mías? Tengo unas cuantas por aquí… están un poco trucadas claro, pero solo para parecer más alto…

- Haré lo que pueda, Peter - aceptó James, un poco atosigado por el entusiasmo del joven.

- Incluso te puede contar sus experiencias sexuales con ella – continuó Sirius bromeando - ¡Será como vivirlas en primera persona!

- Sirius… - advirtió Remus, que hasta ese momento solo había participado en la conversación como observador.

Por su parte, James miró con enfado al moreno. Cuando Sirius tenía uno de esos días graciosos, o más graciosos de lo normal (y aquel era uno de esos días), no había quien le aguantara.

- Volviendo al tema de Evans – recordó James, dispuesto a no dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella para descargar todas sus desgracias sobre sus amigos –, esperaba un poco más de comprensión por vuestra parte.

- Te comprendemos, James – aseguró Sirius, todavía exhibiendo una sonrisa burlona.

El aludido frunció aún más el entrecejo. En condiciones normales no soportaba que le trataran como a un niño pequeño, pero con el mal humor que gastaba ese día todo lo que no soportaba parecía multiplicarse por cien.

- No le hagas caso – aconsejó Remus dedicándole un gesto desdeñoso a Sirius al tiempo que trataba de evitar un cabreo monumental por parte de James. Aunque por lo visto, llegaba algo tarde – ya sabes que hay momentos en los que Sirius pasa de ser gracioso a idiota.

- ¡Eh! – se quejó el aludido.

- Y respecto a lo de Evans… - continuó el licántropo dando consejos – aunque te cueste aceptarlo, supongo que sabes que lo único que puedes hacer si quieres conservar tu puesto de auror es tragar y hacerlo lo mejor que puedas.

James asintió con la cabeza. Como decía Remus, le costaba aceptarlo, pero lo único que podía hacer era armarse de paciencia y enfrentarse a la fiera con la que tendría que trabajar y lo que es peor, convivir.

- Míralo por el lado bueno – James miró a Sirius intentando descubrir ese lado bueno inexistente para él – Podría ser mucho peor… ¿te imaginas que te hubiera tocado simular ser la pareja de Peter?

A pesar de que no quería darle el gusto a su amigo, James no pudo esconder una sonrisa.

oooooooooooooooo

La casa que el Ministerio había asignado a la pareja forzosa estaba situada en una urbanización de clase media-alta a las afueras de Londres llenas de chalets pareados idénticos, jardines verdes perfectamente cuidados y parejas de recién casados, para ayudar a los jóvenes a que se adaptasen a su nueva forma de vida.

- ¿Qué quieren¿Qué tengáis un hijo nada más casaros? – bromeó Sirius en cuanto echó el primer vistazo al chalet.

James sonrió, agradecido por el comentario de su amigo que en cierto modo rompió la tensión que llevaba soportando en las últimas horas. Todavía no había pasado ni un día con su nueva "mujer" y ya se sentía completamente fatigado, en especial psicológicamente. Las guerras verbales con Lily eran agotadoras.

Por su parte, Lily torció el gesto antes de contestar cargada de ironía:

- Tú siempre tan brillante, Black – la pelirroja tomó entre sus manos la botella de vino que le ofrecía Sirius - ¡Qué detalle! Pero si la botella que dan todos los años con la cesta de Navidad del Ministerio… veo que sabes reciclarlo todo, Black.

Lejos de sentirse avergonzado, Sirius sonrió desafiante.

- Lily cariño – susurró James con un tono aparentemente dulce pero suficientemente alto como para que los convidados le oyesen - ¿Podrías ser un poco más amable con nuestros invitados?

Lily sonrió con falsedad, aunque sus ojos verdes denotaban la rabia que sentía.

- Jamsie, querido, no creo que le haya faltado al respeto a ninguno de los invitados.

Los invitados a los que tanto se referían James y Lily pudieron comprobar como a lo largo de toda la velada, la "parejita" no hacía más que prodigarse palabras de amor, a cada cual más cargada de azúcar. Dicho en otras palabras, Remus, Sirius, Sarah, Melibea (Peter estaba demasiado embobado babeando por Linda mientras que su objeto de deseo bastante tenía con despegárselo de encima), pudieron comprobar durante toda la noche lo metidos que estaban ambos en su papel. Lo pudieron comprobar al sentarse a la mesa…

- Siéntate, cielo – invitó James esbozando una sonrisa encantadora y ofreciéndole a su esposa postiza una silla.

… durante la cena…

- ¿Un poco más de carne, amor? – tentó la pelirroja llenando por tercera vez el plato de James.

… y en la sobremesa…

- Ha sido una cena exquisita, Lily – halagó James acariciando la mano de la joven – Eres una perfecta ama de casa.

Lily sonrió con tirantez al tiempo que apartaba con disimulo su mano de la de James.

- A partir de ahora te voy a tener a cuerpo de rey – aseguró ella.

Cualquiera que no conociera a esos dos podría asegurar que eran la pareja perfecta. Repito: cualquiera que no conociera a esos dos. Pero Sirius, Remus, Sarah y Melibea, a sabiendas del odio que se profesaban ambos, pudieron vislumbrar que tras aquellas amables y cariñosas palabras, se escondía más veneno que en los colmillos de una cobra.

Sin embargo, aquella cena no solo sirvió para deleitarse con los comentarios envenenados y disfrazados de palabras de amor de Lily y James. Aquella cena dio para mucho más. Para Peter fue por ejemplo la ocasión perfecta para poner en práctica sus tácticas de ligue con Linda, hasta entonces ese inalcanzable objeto de deseo y que en ese momento se encontraba cenando al lado suyo.

- Siempre he soñado con conocerte – atacó Peter, quien por lo visto se había dejado la sutileza olvidada en casa.

Linda dejó suavemente el tenedor sobre su plato y por primera vez en la noche posó sus ojos sobre el joven. Aunque su mirada sobria y desdeñosa no revelaba ni una pizca de interés sino todo lo contrario, Peter sintió como sus pulmones se quedaban súbitamente sin aire.

- No quisiera parecer brusca – a pesar de la afirmación, el tono de la modelo indicaba que ése era precisamente su objetivo – pero… ¿sabes cuántas veces he escuchado esa frase de boca de adolescentes psicópatas con las hormonas en plena ebullición?

A Linda le hubiera encantado decir "como tú", pero por educación se lo guardó para sí misma.

- El mundo está lleno de niñatos que se las dan de mayores – suspiró Peter sin darse por aludido – Tú lo que de verdad necesitas es un hombre hecho y derecho.

- Y supongo que tú eres el prototipo de ese hombre hecho y derecho que necesito¿no?

Peter sintió henchirse de orgullo y asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

- Ya – murmuró Linda volviendo a centrar toda su atención sobre el plato – Pues temo decirte que necesitarás algo más que palabras para conquistarme.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – se sorprendió el joven, que creía que en su inigualable labia (siempre según palabras suyas) residía todo su poder de seducción.

- Para empezar no tienes estilo – comenzó Linda mirando con desagrado la indumentaria de Peter – Para seguir estás demasiado fofo, no tienes músculo y tienes demasiados brillos en la cara. Por no hablar de lo horrible que es tu sonrisa.

Con cada palabra de la modelo, Peter sentía como si se hundiera más y más. De repente, le pareció sentirse increíblemente más bajo que el resto de los invitados.

- Si quieres que una modelo como yo se fije en alguien como tú, necesitas algo más que palabras. Apuntarte de por vida a un gimnasio estaría bien para empezar.

Linda dio por finalizada la conversación y se dispuso a atacar a la única persona que merecía su atención aquella noche. Pero para su desgracia, James continuaba inmerso en una de esas interminables conversaciones con Lily que destilaban odio por todas partes. Exhalando un suspiro de resignación, la joven paseó sus ojos con aburrimiento por toda la mesa hasta que encontró algo que pareció sacarla de su letargo; Sarah nunca le había caído bien, pero debía de reconocer que las gélidas miradas que le llevaba lanzando a Sirius durante toda la noche eran bastante divertidas.

- ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así? – exclamó Sirius, harto de tanta intimidación.

- ¿Así cómo? – preguntó la joven rubia, dirigiéndose a él verbalmente por primera vez en toda la velada.

- Como si… como si hubiera matado a 15 personas y las hubiera enterrado al lado de mi casa.

- Lo que hiciste no fue mucho mejor.

A pesar del comentario, Sirius sonrió a modo de triunfo.

- Creí que habías dejado claro que no querías hablar del tema.

- ¿Y qué pasa si ahora quiero hablar de ello? – atacó Sarah con fiereza.

- No pasa absolutamente nada.

Sirius exhibía aquella sonrisa socarrona que tanto sacaba a Sarah de sus casillas. Ella lo sabía. Él lo sabía y lo que es peor, la mostraba como si no lo supiera.

- Deja de sonreír así – fue ésta vez ella la que se quejó.

- ¿Así cómo? – se burló Sirius.

- ¡Como si supieras cosas que yo no sé!

- ¿Ahora tienes complejo de inferioridad?

- Gilipollas – murmuró Sarah a falta de un argumento más convincente.

El joven merodeador rió suavemente. No sabía porqué, pero discutir con Sarah siempre le relajaba. Aquel era uno de los múltiples y sorprendentes efectos que la mujer causaba sobre él.

- ¿Te das cuenta de cómo se ha deteriorado nuestra relación? – le hizo ver Sirius. A pesar de su tono burlón, a la rubia no se le escapó el leve deje de tristeza que escondían – Antes me llamabas gilipollas a menudo, pero lo decías en broma… y no con ese odio.

- Antes era antes y ahora es ahora. Sabes que todo cambió desde que… - Sarah enmudeció repentinamente. Al darse cuenta de que el hombre le había llevado hasta donde él quería, no pudo más que murmurar "gilipollas" de nuevo.

Mientras, en el extremo opuesto de la mesa y a pesar de que en su reencuentro Melibea no le había parecido tan excéntrica como pretendía hacer ver, en esos momentos Remus se estaba replanteando seriamente esa opinión.

No sabía exactamente el objetivo de la joven, pero desde que se habían encontrado a la puerta de la casa Melibea no se había despegado de su lado. Y lo peor de todo es que no había callado en toda la noche. Ante tal acoso y derribo al licántropo solo se le ocurrían dos opciones: o Melibea estaba intentando ligar con él o trataba de que se volviera loco y dejara de trabajar en la librería de su padre. Conociendo la fama de la joven, no podía evitar decantarse por la segunda opción.

- ¿Te he contado alguna vez que soy familia de la famosa vidente Cassandra? – preguntó Melibea con entusiasmo – Por desgracia no he heredado sus maravillosos poderes adivinatorios, pero fue ella quien sugirió mi nombre. Cuando nací profetizó que mi vida estaría marcada por una misteriosa alcahueta y que sufriría una muerte repentina a una edad muy temprana… todo ello provocado por la aparición de mi Calisto.

En ese punto de la conversación (o del monólogo, según se mire), Melibea miró a Remus con tal intensidad que, a pesar de no haber heredado las artes adivinatorias de la famosa Cassandra, profetizó un terrible dolor de cabeza. La joven no sabía como hacer entender a Remus que él era su Calisto y que le era indiferente si su aparición provocaría la muerte repentina y trágica de ambos.

- Presiento que no me estás haciendo caso – murmuró ella.

Sorprendido, Remus la miró con un interés renovado. A pesar de que había tratado de mantenerse medianamente atento a la conversación, por lo visto no había sido demasiado disimulado. O eso, o Melibea no era tan superficial como parecía.

- Es más, presiento que no me has hecho caso en toda la noche.

Definitivamente Melibea no era tan superficial como parecía.

- Claro que te he hecho caso… - no supo si fue la dura mirada de Melibea o el hecho de que era la hija de su jefe, pero lo cierto es que Remus se sintió mal mintiéndola – Bueno, quizás no te hecho todo el caso que una persona bien educada debería.

Y para su sorpresa una vez más, Melibea rompió el gesto serio con una sonora carcajada.

- Te entiendo. Si yo tuviera que mantener una conversación con alguien como yo me volvería loca.

Remus no sabía si hablaba en serio o simplemente estaba bromeando. Ante la duda, sonrió cortésmente.

- Si no te ha hecho gracia no hace falta que sonrías – aseguró Melibea suavizando el comentario con una sonrisa – Sé reconocer cuando mis chistes no hacen gracia.

- Si me ha hecho gracia… yo… simplemente…

Pero Melibea cortó sus aturulladas explicaciones llevándose un dedo a los labios.

- Aunque sea la hija de tu jefe no tienes porqué reírme las gracias.

Remus se quedó perplejo mirándola. Aquella chica era realmente excéntrica, pero quizás era en lo insólito de su carácter en lo que residía su encanto.

oooooooooooooooo

Apenas hacía veinte minutos que sus amigas y los tres acoplados (traducción: Sirius, Remus y Peter) habían abandonado la casa y Lily ya se encontraba tumbada plácidamente en su cama. Por suerte, a Alice no se le había ocurrido la feliz idea de que James y ella compartieran cama de matrimonio, por lo que Lily aún conservaba esa parcela de intimidad llamada habitación.

Sin embargo, su plácido sueño (o mejor dicho, su intento de plácido sueño) se vio interrumpido por unos sospechosos susurros que provenían de la habitación contigua. Lily no supo si ya estaba grogui o si el vino de la cena empezaba a hacer efecto, pero lo cierto es que creía saber quien eran los sueños de aquellas voces. El primero estaba claro, pero la segunda…

Dispuesta a no quedarse con la duda y sobre todo a evitar una tragedia mayor, salió de su habitación con sigilo y se plantó delante de la de James. Sin hacer gala de la buena educación que por supuesto tenía, la joven entró sin llamar y se encontró con la escena que se imaginaba: James y Linda revolcándose cual monos en celo (siempre según la opinión de Lily) por la cama del primero. Por suerte para la sensibilidad de la pelirroja aún no habían llegado al fondo de la cuestión.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo? – preguntó Lily encendiendo la luz y cortando el rollo por lo sano.

James despegó sus labios de los de Linda para suspirar.

- No me digas que tengo que ser yo el que te cuente que los niños no vienen de París.

- Gilipolleces las justas, Potter – avisó Lily adelantándose y despegando a su amiga de los brazos de James – Siento mucho decirte esto Linda, pero te estás entrometiendo en medio de un matrimonio y…

- ¿Tanto te has metido en el papel? – interrumpió el moreno sin poder ocultar la sorpresa.

Lily dejó a un lado momentáneamente la delicada tarea de explicarle a Linda que en la actual situación lo de James y ella no tenía futuro para dedicarse a uno de sus mayores placeres: canalizar todo su odio y frustración hacia la persona que tenía delante.

- Creo que ha quedado suficientemente claro que de puertas para dentro nos seguimos odiando como antes, Potter – comenzó la pelirroja – Pero, a pesar de que tal vez sobreestimé tu más que visible escasa capacidad intelectual, creí que también había quedado claro que de puertas para fuera estamos casados. Quizás no compartimos la misma opinión, pero me parece que traerte a tus ligues a casa no es la imagen adecuada que queremos dar.

- ¡Nadie se va a dar cuenta, Evans!

- ¡Me da igual¡En mi casa no se montan timbas y punto! Si quieres te vas a un hotel.

Quizás fue porque James estaba demasiado cansado para discutir con Lily en aquel momento o quizás porque el saber que su eterna pesadilla dormía en la habitación de al lado le cortaba un poco mucho el rollo, pero lo cierto es que James decidió que por aquella noche era suficiente. El joven despidió delicadamente a Linda y echó a Lily de su habitación sin miramientos.

Por su parte, Lily no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se metía en la cama. Aquella vez había conseguido salirse con la suya.

* * *

Se acabó lo que se daba por este capi. En el próximo, James y Lily se estrenan como matrimonio en una fiesta del Ministerio y alguna sorpresa más que os tengo preparada (y que como es sorpresa, no lo puedo decir).

Antes de seguir, una pequeña aclaración. Sé que el juicio de Bagman tuvo lugar después de la caída de Voldemort, por lo que para entonces Lily y James ya estaban muertos. Pero también sé que necesitaba una coartada creíble y la de Bagman me pareció la más adecuada, así que por eso he tenido que cuadrar algunos datos. Espero que no os importe demasiado.

Y ya para terminar y como recompensa por haber esperado tanto por este capi, el siguiente lo tendréis dentro de una semana.

Por cierto, me he iniciado en el mundo de los blogs y tengo uno (la dirección está en mi perfil). Si os gustan mis ficts, quizás os interese el blog porque se centra sobre todo en eso, en los ficts. De momento casi no tengo nada, pero si veo que la gente lo visita y si me dejáis comentarios seguro que se hará muy grande

Muchos besos y hasta dentro de una semana.

bars9


	5. Señor y Señora Potter

Disclaimer: lo confieso. Soy una adicta a Harry Potter y no me llamo J. K. Rowling

Se supone que debería haber actualizado hace muchisisissisimo tiempo. Lo sé y os pido mil disculpas. En mi defensa (aunque sé que no tengo perdón) debo decir que he estado más de un mes sin ordenador y a punto de perder todos mis ficts; por suerte los recuperé y aprendí lo útiles que puede llegar a ser las copias de seguridad

Respuestas a los reviews, como siempre, en uno que me dejo a mí misma.

Ahora sí, cumplidos los trámites de pedir perdón por lo pesada que soy y de responder los reviews, podéis leer el nuevo capítulo con toda tranquilidad (¡por fin! dirán algunos). Que lo disfrutéis.

**Capítulo 5. Señor y Señora Potter**

Cuando James aceptó forzosamente convivir con Lily solo y exclusivamente a petición de los cuerpos y fuerzas de seguridad de la comunidad mágica (como a James le gustaba nombrar a los aurores), supo que iba a ser difícil superar ese gran trago, pero tras cinco días compartiendo metros cuadrados con la pelirroja estaba comprobando que aquello no era difícil, aquello era humanamente imposible de soportar. Las 24 horas del día discutiendo por absolutamente todo eran agotadoras… y eso que todavía no les había hecho falta hacer la lista de la compra.

Cuando Lily resultó ser elegida voluntaria forzosa para afrontar esa particular misión, vaticinó que acabaría saliendo en la sección de sucesos del Profeta. Sin embargo y tras cinco días de convivencia, la pelirroja se empezaba a preguntar si no sería James el que cometiera una locura en lugar de ella. Porque lo cierto es que hasta Lily reconocía que estar todo el día discutiendo por todo (discusiones que ella forzaba, por si todavía lo dudabais) era prácticamente inaguantable.

Cuando Crouch decidió por voluntad propia (lo cual fue visto casi como un suicidio por el matrimonio Wallace) tomar el mando de la misión y se puso al día en la relación de sus dos subordinados, se dio cuenta de que aquello era casi mejor dejárselo a Tom Cruise y ver si conseguía lo mismo que en Misión Imposible. Pero cuando reunió a Lily y James en su despacho para darles las primeras instrucciones, comprobó que lo de aquellos dos era odio del puro y duro. Una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar.

- Te dije mil veces que fueras a comprar fruta… ¿tan difícil es bajar al supermercado a por unas cuantas manzanas?

- Que pena que de las mil veces que me lo dijiste, 999 no me molesté en escucharte y cuando lo hice, no me dio la gana de hacerte caso – se disculpó James con una falsa sonrisa.

Así fue como Bartemious Crouch conoció a la pareja que le tenía reservados unos cuantos quebraderos de cabeza. En su hábitat natural. Discutiendo.

- No te hagas el gracioso porque no lo soporto – advirtió Lily, cuya cara estaba adquiriendo un color sospechosamente parecido al de su pelo.

- Precisamente por eso lo hago.

Lily apretó los labios con fuerza y se auto-obligó a contar hasta diez, en un intento por no cruzarle la cara al hombre moreno que le sonreía de manera burlona.

- Me tienes harta – murmuró la pelirroja finalmente, sentándose en una silla y haciendo caso omiso de Crouch, que miraba la escena con curiosidad.

- No sabes cuánto me alegra oírlo – aseguró James, imitando a la mujer y sí, también sin reparar en la presencia del dueño del despacho.

- Señores… - trató Crouch en vano de llamar su atención.

- Te aseguro que si quieres guerra la vas a tener, Potter.

James miró a la joven tratando de aparentar miedo pero sin poder ocultar la diversión que le causaba el ver a Lily sin salidas.

- Estoy ansioso por empezar.

- Me encantaría que me prestaran un poco de su atención y así podríamos empezar la reunión – lo intentó de nuevo Crouch, obteniendo en mismo resultado.

- De hecho he tomado la delantera y ya he empezado – reveló Lily esbozando una sonrisa enigmática - ¿Recuerdas ese abrillantador de escobas tan caro que tenías? – un escalofrío recorrió toda la columna vertebral de James al oír la palabra "tenías" – Resulta que accidentalmente lo confundí con detergente para el baño y vacié todo el contenido en el váter.

Esta vez fue el moreno quien se quedó sin palabras.

- ¿QUÉ?

Corrección: esta vez el moreno tan solo pudo articular una palabra.

- Ahora soy yo la que está ansiosa por continuar.

Crouch, que hasta el momento había encontrado bastante interesante la conversación, decidió que ya era hora de empezar a trabajar en serio por lo que optó por cortar por lo sano.

- Quedan suspendidos de empleo y sueldo durante tres meses.

Al parecer las palabras "suspendidos", "empleo" y "sueldo" combinadas de manera peligrosa en una misma frase activaron las alarmas de Lily y James, que decidieron aplazar su eterna discusión para más tarde y finalmente prestaron atención a su superior.

- Es asombroso como tres simples palabras pueden captar toda la atención de una persona¿no creen? – comentó Crouch casualmente al tiempo que mostraba una sonrisa engañosamente amable – Y ahora que por fin cuento con toda su atención, me gustaría hablarles de la misión que comparten y que a partir de ahora yo dirigiré.

- ¿Usted? – preguntó Lily, no muy contenta con el cambio. Las habladurías que circulaban por todo el Ministerio sobre Crouch no eran nada alentadoras.

- Yo mismo.

- ¿Y qué hay de Alice y Edward? – quiso saber James, a quien Crouch tampoco le parecía alguien de quien fiarse completamente.

- Los señores Wallace tienen a su mando sendos departamentos, por lo que les es imposible compatibilizar los dos trabajos – Croch paseó sus ojos por ambos jóvenes - ¿Hay algún problema con el cambio?

Tanto Lily como James optaron por quedarse callados antes que mentir. Por supuesto que había muchos problemas con el cambio, pero en aquella situación la solución más inteligente parecía ser cerrar la boca.

- Excelente. Supongo que entonces podemos ponernos ya a trabajar en serio.

Crouch se inclinó sobre su mesa y tras unos minutos rebuscando entre sus cajones, sacó sendos montones de papeles que colocó delante de cada uno de sus subordinados.

- Éstas son las fichas del principal sospechoso, Ludovic Bagman, y las de sus supuestos cómplices. Quiero que las estudiéis atentamente y cuando acabéis de hacerlo, deberéis saber más de Bagman que él mismo¿entendido? – ambos jóvenes asintieron, por lo que el mago continuó con su explicación – Como habréis observado, os haréis pasar por un rico matrimonio pero no es necesario que suplantéis vuestra identidad. El apellido Potter es suficiente garantía de poder en el mundo mágico y respecto a la señorita… - Crouch miró a Lily escrutadoramente, como buscando las palabras más apropiadas – será mejor que se evite cualquier referencia a su origen.

Lily frunció el ceño al oír el último comentario, pero de nuevo se quedó callada.

- Vuestra presentación en sociedad será mañana por la noche, en una fiesta que organiza el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Allí estará lo más granado de la sociedad mágica y deberéis empezar a buscar contactos, a imbiscuiros en el grupo de Bagman con mucha cautela, es esencial que lo hagáis todo sin levantar sospechas.

Crouch dio tiempo a los dos magos a que asimilaran toda la información antes de continuar hablando.

- ¿Alguna duda al respecto? – Lily y James negaron con la cabeza – Pueden marcharse entonces.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos en completo silencio, pero antes de abandonar el despacho James se dio la vuelta y soltó la duda que le llevaba carcomiendo la cabeza desde el principio de la reunión.

- Lo de suspendernos de empleo y sueldo era una amenaza sin base real¿verdad?

Crouch clavó sus ojos sobre los de James durante milésimas de segundo, pero prefirió no comentar nada. Lily por su parte observó al moreno con una mezcla de estupor y vergüenza ajena antes de preguntar:

- ¿Lo dices en broma o es que de verdad eres tan gilipollas?

oooooooooooooooooo

Trabajar en la librería Trelawney no era lo que Remus se había imaginado durante sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts, pero poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando al olor de las miles de páginas que guardaba aquel viejo establecimiento y al polvo, que parecía ser su seña de identidad. Además, la compañía de Melibea, que pasaba casi más tiempo que él en la librería, aligeraba su jornada laboral. Era cierto que le seguía pareciendo la persona más excéntrica que había conocido, pero incluso le empezaban a gustar sus típicos comentarios irreverentes e inesperados.

Aquella mañana calurosa de principios de julio el callejón Diagon estaba desierto, pero cuando la puerta de la vieja librería se abrió, Remus pensó que había merecido la pena levantarse solo para admirar la figura que se exhibía ante él: una mujer alta, estilizada, de larga melena castaña y ojos marrones ocultos tras gafas de montura cuadrada acababa de entrar en la tienda con aire distraído.

- Hola, venía buscando… - la voz de la joven se paró en seco en cuanto se topó con el par de ojos color miel que la observaban atónitos - ¿Remus?

El aludido miró a la mujer con más intensidad hasta que súbitamente un nombre apareció en su cabeza.

- ¿Mandy?

Ella asintió con entusiasmo, esbozando una brillante sonrisa que Remus correspondió. No podía creer que ante sus ojos se encontrara Mandy Brown, aquella niña bajita y regordeta, hija de unos amigos de sus padres que iba a cenar a su casa todos los domingos.

- ¡Cómo has cambiado! – fue lo único que acertó a decir el hombre, demasiado impresionado por el reencuentro.

- Lo que hacen los años y una dieta… - rió Mandy algo cohibida.

Remus amplió aún más su sonrisa, sin poder apartar los ojos de la joven.

- Cuéntame qué ha sido de tu vida en todos estos años – se interesó Remus - ¿Cómo has venido a parar aquí?

- Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo… - murmuró ella, observando con curiosidad las paredes repletas de estanterías cubiertas de viejos libros.

- ¡Oh! Esto es solo un trabajo de verano. Quiero ahorrar dinero para viajar por Europa.

- Remus el aventurero – recordó Mandy – Todavía me acuerdo de las excursiones nocturnas por tu jardín en busca de duendecillos de Cornualles.

- Lo más triste es que nunca encontramos ninguno – se lamentó él, provocando que Mandy soltara una carcajada.

Remus la observó con los ojos brillantes, todavía demasiado impresionado por aquel reencuentro que parecía llevarle de nuevo a su lejana infancia, aquella en la que no había ni rastro de mordeduras de lobo ni de noches de luna llena.

- Todavía no me creo que nos hayamos encontrado aquí, en el lugar más remoto de todo Londres – murmuró el licántropo con incredulidad.

- Es un lugar bastante curioso – aceptó Mandy volviendo a escrutar el lugar con sus ojos marrones – pero me dijeron que quizás aquí podría encontrar un libro que estoy buscando… quiero licenciarme en Historia de la Magia y uno de mis profesores es un chiflado de los libros antiguos.

- Pues te aseguro que si buscas libros antiguos y raros, éste es el lugar adecuado.

Sin embargo los dos jóvenes no pudieron continuar con su conversación, ya que en ese preciso instante la puerta de la librería se abrió de nuevo dejando paso a la excéntrica en su día más excéntrico: Melibea había acudido a lo que ella denominaba su "cita diaria con su Calisto" ataviada con unas gafas tamaño XXL llenas de brillantes incrustaciones y una túnica fucsia, el último grito en las pasarelas internacionales.

- ¡Melibea! – se sorprendió Remus al verla aparecer; ya eran raras las ocasiones en las que su aspecto, insólito para el resto del mundo, conseguía asombrarle - ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?

- Me aburría en casa y…

Melibea dejó de hablar en cuanto se dio cuenta de que otra mujer acaparaba la atención de su Calisto. Otra mujer curvilínea y de largas piernas, para ser más exactos.

- Ésta es Mandy – informó el único hombre en la estancia en cuanto se percató de que los pequeños ojos de Melibea analizaban a la joven sin piedad – Una amiga de la infancia.

- Ya – murmuró la pelirroja de bote. Tras unos instantes de observación, Melibea adoptó su postura de perfecta anfitriona y le tendió una mano a Mandy - ¿Qué tal, Mandy?

La mujer estrechó la mano que le ofrecía Melibea, a la vez que contemplaba a la dueña de esa mano con sincera curiosidad. No sabía porqué, pero todo lo que había en esa librería le parecía extrañamente extravagante.

- Oye¿qué te parece si te invito a un café y charlamos un rato? – habló de nuevo Mandy, dirigiéndose a Remus.

- Me encantaría, pero…

Remus miró a Melibea, como tanteando el terreno. Él estaba en plena jornada laboral y ella, al ser la hija del jefe y la heredera de todo aquello, tenía la última palabra.

- Sarah siempre dice que un pequeño descanso aumenta el rendimiento de los factores de producción – fue el particular "sí" de Melibea.

Entonces Mandy se dio cuenta de que Melibea contaba con un gran poder de decisión en el negocio y comprendió porque su aspecto era tan acorde al de la librería.

- Gracias – murmuró Remus con una sonrisa.

Melibea se quedó mirando como la pareja abandonaba el establecimiento. Concretamente se quedó mirando la perfecta figura de Mandy. Luego miró la suya propia… ¿cómo iba a competir contra alguien así?

- ¿Problemas?

Melibea levantó la vista para encontrarse con la dueña de la voz que había interrumpido sus pensamientos y se encontró con Sarah, que al igual que ella observaba a través del cristal de la puerta como Remus y Mandy se sentaban en una terraza, charlando alegremente.

- Problemones – suspiró Melibea en una de aquellas extrañas ocasiones en las que su autoestima se situaba por debajo del nivel cero.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Por primera vez en su vida, Peter se había propuesto apuntarse al gimnasio y lo que es más importante, ir todos los días. Las palabras de su adorada Linda habían sido determinantes para que se decidiera a afrontar ese paso tan decisivo en la vida de todo hombre metrosexual que se precie.

Pero para iniciarse en el noble arte del cuidado masculino, Peter necesitaba la ayuda del metrosexual por antonomasia, del hombre que guardaba en su baño más cremas que su propia madre…

- ¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea? – preguntó Sirius mirando con recelo la amplia cantidad de aparatos para ejercitar el cuerpo que se exhibían ante él.

El problema es que su modelo a seguir no estaba muy por la labor de ayudarle.

- Linda me aconsejó que me apuntara al gimnasio – trató de defenderse Peter.

- Y tú la hiciste caso – se burló el moreno sin dejar de observar el lugar - ¿Cuándo aprenderás que lo peor que puedes hacer en esta vida es hacer caso a una mujer?

Peter optó por no rebatir la afirmación de su amigo, posiblemente por falta de argumentos, y se adentró en la sala. Con cautela, examinó todos los aparatos hasta que se decidió por la cinta andadora, que parecía la menos inofensiva de todos ellos.

- No sé que le ves de malo al gimnasio – comentó Peter al tiempo que Sirius se colocaba en otra cinta – Ejercitas el cuerpo y además hay cantidad de chicas vestidas solo con mallas ajustadas… ¿cómo coño funciona esto?

- Me gustaría si no fuera tan cansado… y si no ensuciara mi pelo, claro – Sirius se pasó una mano por su impecable cabello. Al ver que su amigo todavía no había encontrado el botón que accionaba la máquina (bien grande y bien rojo, por cierto), esbozó una sonrisa burlona – Se enciende aquí, torpe.

Sirius presionó el botón y Peter, al pillarle desprevenido, se calló de culo al suelo en cuando la cinta comenzó a funcionar.

- ¡Podías haber avisado!

El joven se levantó del suelo no sin cierta dificultad ante la divertida mirada de un grupo de chicas.

- Si te caes es más divertido – se disculpó Sirius a la vez que les guiñaba un ojo a las improvisadas espectadoras.

Peter puso de nuevo la máquina en funcionamiento, con el ceño fruncido y frotándose la zona dolorida.

- Joder, no se puede ir a ningún sitio contigo. Aprovechas cualquier ocasión para ligar.

- ¿Y a ti eso que más te da? Tú con Linda ya tienes trabajo para meses… años incluso. Si es que a James no le da por salir de caza.

La mueca de enfado de Peter se hizo aún más pronunciada al oír el nombre de su amigo. Conocía aquella noche loca que habían vivido James y Linda. Incluso tenía constancia del intento de noche loca frustrado por la recién adquirida esposa de James, pero confiaba que lo del auror y Linda fuera un simple capricho. Pero como a James le diera por ir en serio con la chica, Peter sabía que no tendría oportunidad alguna; en Hogwarts había aprendido que en cuestión de ligar, era imposible competir con sus amigos.

- James tiene bastante con la fiera que le han metido en casa – replicó Peter finalmente, confiando en que fuera cierto lo que decía.

Al oír la mención de Lily, Sirius sacó a relucir su sonrisa más burlona. Al contrario que James, a él aquella situación le parecía terriblemente divertida.

- Puedes hacer un pacto con Evans. Por lo visto a ella tampoco le hace gracia que Linda y James intimen.

- ¿Un pacto con Evans? – se sorprendió su amigo - ¿Tú estás loco? O peor¿quieres verme muerto?

Sirius rió por el comentario, aunque reconocía que razón no le faltaba a Peter.

Tan solo hora y media más tarde, Sirius y sobre todo Peter salieron del gimnasio totalmente derrengados. Peter se había propuesto ponerse en forma para su adorada Linda, pero en esos momentos si estaba replanteando si merecía la pena hacer todo ese esfuerzo solo por una mujer.

- Linda está muy buena, pero… ¿te sientes con fuerzas para venir todos los días? – preguntó Sirius, creyendo haber adivinado la respuesta.

- Creo que no.

- Fuerza de voluntad – rió el moreno ante la respuesta – La fuerza de voluntad mueve el mundo, Peter.

Peter le dio la razón pero pensó que era una lástima que entre uno de sus múltiples defectos, se encontrara la falta de fuerza de voluntad.

oooooooooooooooo

Lily, que todavía creía que las puestas de largo solo se veían en las películas de Disney y sucedáneos, desconocía totalmente el funcionamiento de la alta sociedad mágica ante la que se iba a presentar aquella noche. Por eso, Melibea (una completa erudita del tema) había dedicado toda la tarde a darle a la pelirroja un cursillo exprés sobre el manual de etiqueta que toda buena dama debía conocer.

- Espera siempre a que Potter te presente a los invitados – Lily ya había abierto la boca para soltar un discurso feminista, pero Melibea la calló – Sé que la sociedad mágica es machista, pero no te han pedido que organices una cruzada a favor de la mujer.

La pelirroja asintió con frustración, comenzando a practicar el noble arte de morderse la lengua que por lo visto tanto iba a utilizar esa noche.

- Daría cualquier cosa por ver a Lily esta noche entre tanta alimaña – rió Sarah alegremente.

- Yo tendré el honor de asistir al espectáculo – informó Melibea – Mi padre ha recibido varias invitaciones y me parece que a Lily no le vendrá mal alguien que la frene de vez en cuando.

La protesta de la aludida se vio interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y el grito de Linda:

- ¡Ya tengo el vestido!

La rubia modelo entró en el salón del chalet cargando una funda entre sus brazos. Mostrando una blanquísima sonrisa enigmática, la posó sobre el sofá y comenzó a bajar la cremallera con sumo cuidado.

- Lo llevé en un desfile para un diseñador _muggle_ – comenzó a explicar Linda mientras sacaba el vestido de la funda – No era tu talla pero con un poco de magia te aseguro que en cuanto te lo pongas te va a sentar como un guante.

Finalmente Linda sacó la pieza al descubierto y se la mostró a las otras tres mujeres.

- ¿Blanco? – se sorprendió Sarah, examinándolo con ojo crítico.

Lily se adelantó y tocó con mucho cuidado la tela, como si temiera que con el contacto se fuera a romper; notó que era extraordinariamente suave al tacto. Recorrió con sus ojos verdes todo el vestido y aunque era precioso, a ella el color tampoco le convencía.

- ¿No parece como si fuera de…?

- ¿Novia? – completó Linda. Al ver que la pelirroja asentía, desechó la idea inmediatamente.

- Es perfecto – murmuró Melibea de repente, que hasta el momento había estado absorta contemplando lo que a su parecer era una obra de arte – Sencillamente perfecto. He visto muchos vestidos, pero éste es perfecto para ti Lily.

Melibea tomó la tela entre sus manos y la colocó delante del cuerpo de la pelirroja, tratando de imaginarse cual sería el resultado final.

- ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? – sugirió Linda, ansiosa también por ver cómo le quedaría a su amiga.

Minutos después, Lily regresaba al salón con el vestido ya puesto. Tal y como Linda había anticipado, los arreglos mágicos de la modista habían conseguido que el vestido pareciera hecho a medida para la pelirroja.

- Por una vez en la vida, has hecho algo bien Linda – fue la particular felicitación de Sarah.

La modelo simuló no haber oído el comentario y se dirigió a Lily con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Pareces sacada de un cuento de princesas!

A su espalda, Sarah puso los ojos en blanco y se preguntó como Lily había sido capaz de compartir metros cuadrados con una persona tan cursi.

- Si vestida así Potter no se enamora de ti, es que necesita urgentemente visitar al oculista – comentó Melibea de forma casual.

La expresión de Lily, que desde que se había puesto el vestido parecía la de una princesa Disney, se tornó rápidamente en otra sospechosamente semejante a la de la bruja de Blancanieves.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero que Potter se enamore de mí? – siseó la pelirroja.

- Además James ya está enamorado.

Lily y Melibea miraron a Linda de manera cansada, hartas de oír aquella afirmación una y otra vez, pero Sarah lo hizo con una expresión burlona.

- ¿Insinúas que Potter se ha encaprichado de ti?

- No – dijo la modelo con gesto altanero – Afirmo que James está enamorado de mí.

- Perdona que no me ría, pero la manera en la que desfilas me ha dejado sin ganas.

Esa doble alusión a su vida personal y profesional hirió a Linda en su orgullo. La rubia modelo se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el sofá, claramente enfadada.

- No te enfades, Linda – Lily se sentó al lado de la joven con el fin de apaciguar los ánimos – Ya sabes que Sarah a veces es un poco… - la pelirroja trató de encontrar la palabra adecuada.

- Desalmada – contribuyó Melibea a la causa.

- Realista – corrigió la aludida sin borrar la sonrisa burlona de sus labios.

- Lo que sea – cortó Lily – Pero me gustaría que ambas hicierais un esfuerzo y os llevarais bien. ¡O por lo menos que lo aparentarais!

- Siempre me está picando – se quejó la modelo con tono de niña mimada.

- Siempre me está picando, siempre me está picando – imitó Sarah con sorna el tono de voz de la otra rubia – Cuando madures un poco, dejaré de meterme contigo.

Lily cruzó una mirada aburrida con Melibea, quien se encogió de hombros sin saber que hacer. Sin embargo la situación se vio interrumpida de nuevo por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

- Creo que mi querido marido ya ha vuelto a casa – vaticinó Lily recobrando la mueca de fastidio que exhibía cada vez que hablaba de James – Será mejor que os vayáis.

- ¿Para qué quieres estar a solas con él? – preguntó Linda con la sombra del recelo pintada en sus ojos.

- Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle y…

- Prefieres más intimidad para discutir – ayudó Sarah. Su amiga asintió.

- Me da mucha más libertad. Así que si sois tan amables…

Sarah y Melibea se levantaron del sofá y se despidieron de la pelirroja, pero por lo visto Linda no estaba muy por la labor de hacer lo mismo.

- Quedarme a solas con Potter implica que tú también te vayas, Linda – señaló Lily, tratando de ser lo más delicada posible.

Linda refunfuñó algo por lo bajo, pero finalmente ella también se levantó y siguió a las otras dos mujeres hacia la salida. Con Lily de por medio, cada vez se le hacía más difícil encontrar un momento a solas con James.

ooooooooooooooooo

Cuando aquella noche Lily traspasó las enormes puertas de madera colgada del brazo de James y observó la enorme sala decorada con infinito gusto que se extendía ante sus ojos, comprendió que el mundo mágico y en especial los empleados del Ministerio se dividían en dos rangos: los pardillos y los ricos. De sobra está decir que ella se encontraba en el primer grupo. Sino, no encontraba una explicación plausible al hecho de que en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando allí, jamás le habían invitado a una fiesta como aquella; estaba claro que si no te invitan a las fiestas de los ricos, es porque eres un pardillo.

La joven pelirroja apartó sus impresionados ojos de los cientos de magos que abarrotaban el enorme salón, charlando animadamente en grupos, para posarlos sobre James. A pesar de que él tampoco había sido invitado nunca a una fiesta de ese calibre, el auror actuaba como si aquello fuera el pan de todos los días. Caminaba con una seguridad y un porte dignos de cualquier rico heredero que se encontrara allí, cuando en realidad tan solo era un insignificante auror cuyo puesto de trabajo pendía de un hilo. O mejor dicho, pendía de la mujer que llevaba colgada del brazo.

- ¿Quieres dejar de actuar como si fueras el rey del mundo? – pidió Lily en un susurro, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor… ¿era su imaginación o todo el mundo les estaba mirando? – Todos nos están mirando.

James dedicó unas milésimas de segundos para taladrar a su acompañante con los ojos antes de volver la vista al frente.

- ¿Y tú quieres dejar de comportarte como si fueras un corderillo en medio de una manada de lobos? Se supone que tenemos tanto dinero o más que cualquiera aquí presente. Solo trato de que la gente se lo crea, pero tú no eres una gran ayuda.

Odiaba reconocerlo, pero James tenía toda la razón. El moreno sonrió de lado al ver como Lily ahogaba un comentario furioso.

¿- Y cómo pretendes entablar conversación con Bagman? – atacó ella por otro frente – No creo que un "hola, soy James Potter y me encantaría ser tu amigo" sea lo más apropiado en estos casos…

Por suerte para James, quien en absoluto tenía claro lo que hacer a continuación, la escena se vio interrumpida por un inconfundible grito.

- ¡Lily!

Algunos de los invitados se giraron rápidamente para averiguar quién había sido el osado en interrumpir la apacible tranquilidad de la reunión y se encontraron, al igual que Lily y James, con una llamativa túnica verde lima acompañada por una gafas de montura cuadrada violetas, todo ello coronado por una cabellera pelirroja (tono 32, para ser más exactos) que a todas luces se había pasado la tarde interna en la peluquería.

- Melibea – correspondió Lily reconociendo a su estrambótica amiga al instante – Gracias a Merlín que apareces, porque empezábamos a estar un poco perdidos entre tanto mago rico.

- Perdida estarías tú, porque yo sabía exactamente lo que debíamos hacer para…

- Cállate – espetó la pelirroja cortando de cuajo la réplica de James.

Melibea observó a la pareja con esa sonrisa bobalicona que tanto sacaba de quicio a su amiga y que tan mala espina le dio en ese momento a James.

- Si es que estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

Ante el comentario de la rica bruja, Lily no pudo hacer otra cosa que poner los ojos en blanco y desear que se la tragara la tierra. Por su parte, James se mostró súbitamente interesados en las exquisitas baldosas de cerámica que cubrían el suelo (Porcelanosa seguro, pensó).

- ¿Qué tal si en vez de decir tonterías nos ayudas? – sugirió la pelirroja dejando entrever su enfado entre el tono dulce de sus palabras.

- Si no fuera por mí... – suspiró Melibea al tiempo que indicaba a la pareja que la siguieran.

Melibea condujo a los dos jóvenes a través de todo el salón hasta llegar a un concurrido grupo de magos que, curiosamente, compartían una serie de características: todos ellos eran hombres, de mediana estatura, ataviados con impecables túnicas negras y luciendo lustrosas calvas y bigotes perfectamente recortados. La pelirroja artificial tocó suavemente el hombro de uno de esos clones.

- Melibea, hija – susurró el hombre nerviosamente al darse la vuelta y encontrarse cara a cara con su hija - ¿No ves que estoy en medio de una conversación importante?

A pesar de que compartía muchos años de amistad con Melibea, hasta ese momento Lily nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al riquísimo y conocidísimo padre de su amiga, siempre demasiado inmerso en los negocios familiares. La pelirroja observó con curiosidad a Doroteo Trelawney, quien a pesar del gesto nervioso que portaba, no podía ocultar el gran parecido que compartía con su hija.

- Lo siento papá, pero quería presentarte al alguien… - se disculpó Melibea al tiempo que sacaba a su padre del círculo – Éste es James Potter y su esposa y mi mejor amiga, Lilian.

Por la expresión del señor Trelawney, el apellido Potter le parecía mucho más interesante que la conversación de la que su hija le había sacado literalmente a rastras.

- ¿Potter de los Potter de toda la vida?

- De los de toda la vida – confirmó James esbozando una sonrisa y estrechando la mano que le ofrecía el hombre.

Tras haber intercambiando ella también un cortés saludo con el padre de su amiga, Lily se retiró a un discreto segundo plano tal y como Melibea le había indicado y dejó que fueran los hombres los que llevaran la voz cantante.

- ¿Sabes? Antes hacía muchos negocios con tu padre… un gran hombre, sí señor. Pero hace mucho que no tengo noticias de él.

- Se jubiló hace tres años después de que le diera un ataque al corazón – informó el auror – Desde entonces vive en una casa en el campo con mi madre, apartado de la vida pública… dice que se ha cansado de tanta fiesta.

- Una verdadera pena – suspiró el señor Trelawney – Siempre contaba unas anécdotas maravillosas que alegraban cualquier velada.

- Mi padre tiene una imaginación desbordante.

El señor Trelawney rió el comentario de James.

- Por lo que veo tú no has seguido los pasos de tu padre. Hace tiempo oí que te había fichado el Puddlemere United.

- Eso son rumores sin fundamento. En Hogwarts jugaba al Quidditch, pero ningún equipo se interesó en serio por mí.

Ambos hombres se internaron en una aburrida conversación (aburrida a ojos de Lily y Melibea, apasionante a ojos de 99 del sector masculino) sobre Quidditch, escobas, equipos y último fichajes, por lo que Melibea, tras haber echado un rápido vistazo al salón, susurró:

- ¿Qué te parece si dejamos a estos dos solos y nos adentramos en el maravilloso mundo de las damas?

- Querrás decir de las víboras – corrigió Lily al seguir el rastro que le marcaban los ojos de su amiga y llegar hasta las hermanas Black.

- Damas, víboras… ¿qué importa? Al fin y al cabo todo entra en el mismo saco.

Lily se dejó guiar por la otra joven a través de la abarrotada sala hasta llegar a un concurrido grupo de mujeres liderado por Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcisa Malfoy. A pesar de que la pelirroja no andaba muy al día en asuntos de la aristocracia mágica, conocía de sobra a las hermanas Black y a la fama de arpías que precedía a ambas.

- Vaya, vaya, mirad quien tenemos aquí – se asombró Narcisa falsamente llamando la atención del resto de las mujeres – La reina del buen gusto… ¿de dónde sacaste esa túnica Melibea? Permite que te lo diga, pero ese color puede causar serias lesiones oculares.

- Narcisa cielo – contraatacó la otra esbozando una dulce sonrisa - ¿tu madre nunca te enseñó a no pintarte los labios de rojo si no quieres parecer un auténtico putón?

Ante tal golpe bajo, la aludida no pudo hacer más que indignarse y mirar a su hermana en busca de ayuda.

- Vamos, niñas, nada de peleas de adolescentes.

Ayuda que por cierto no llegó, ya que Bellatrix disfrutaba siempre poniendo de relieve su madurez y lo infantiles que eran las demás. Aunque dentro de las demás se encontrara su propia hermana.

- Hablando de educación – volvió Narcisa a la carga - ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga?

Melibea tiró discretamente de su pelirroja amiga hacia delante con la intención de deslumbrar al resto de las brujas con el vestido. Sabía que un vestido así solo podía impresionar.

- Ésta es Lilian… - Melibea dudó unos instantes. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir de lo que estaba a punto de decir – Lilian Potter.

La aludida miró a su amiga con indignación, pero Melibea la obligó a centrar su atención de nuevo en el círculo.

- Bonito vestido – fue el único comentario de Narcisa.

- ¿Potter? – repitió su hermana extrañada - ¿No tendrás nada que ver con…?

- ¿Con los Potter de toda la vida? – completó Lily esbozando una educada sonrisa. Bellatrix asintió – De hecho James Potter es mi marido.

Hechas las presentaciones, aclarada a qué rica y respetable familia supuestamente pertenecía y una vez que la conversación se encauzó hacia la nueva novia de uno de los solteros de oro del mundo mágico, Lily pilló a su amiga por banda.

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa¿Te ha dado un espasmo cerebral o te has pasado con la hidromiel?

- Te agradecería que fueras un poco más específica, Lils – se hizo la otra joven la tonta.

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo – Lily dejó de hablar para rebuscar un momento en su bolso - ¿Ves esto? – preguntó enseñándole su carnet de identidad - ¿Ves lo que pone? Lilian Evans. ¡Evans! No Potter.

Melibea escondió apresuradamente el carnet en el bolso de su amiga mirando paranoicamente a su alrededor.

- Ssshhhh… ¿quieres bajar la voz? Cualquiera podría oírnos. ¿O prefieres que se enteren de que te apellidas Evans? La verdad es que no suena a rica y respetable familia con una árbol genealógico lleno de sangre pura.

Lily recapacitó durante unos segundos pero optó por callarse en lugar de darle la razón a Melibea.

- Además… técnicamente te apellidas Potter. Se supone que estás casada con uno de ellos.

La pelirroja miró a su amiga con rencor.

- ¿Sabes que te odio cuando tienes la razón?

- Entonces me debes de odiar muy a menudo – sonrió Melibea – Anda, no te enfades. Y mira, por lo visto tu maridito ha hecho ya muy buenas migas con el presunto traficante.

Lily decidió pasar por alto la alusión a su "maridito" y contempló como efectivamente James ya se encontraba charlando animadamente en el grupo de Ludo Bagman. Sin embargo, su visión se vio interrumpida por el grito de una de las mujeres:

- ¡Oh Dios mío¡Mirad quien ha venido!

Los ojos de Lily, al igual que los de la mayoría de los asistentes a la fiesta, se dirigieron hacia la puerta y contemplaron con asombro a la persona que acababa de llegar. Piernas largas, cintura estrecha, poco pecho y cabello largo y extremadamente rubio. Todo ello enfundado en un precioso vestido azul, adornado con un carísimo collar y aderezado por una blanquísima sonrisa. Solo podía ser…

- ¿Qué coño hace aquí Linda? – susurró Lily sin salir de su asombro.

* * *

Y hasta aquí lo que se daba… por este capítulo. En el próximo, sabréis "qué coño hace aquí Linda" (utilizando el lenguaje de Lily) y conoceréis a un nuevo personaje, entre otras cosas.

En cuanto a fecha de actualización, por si las moscas prefiero no dar fecha exacta pero intentaré subir el nuevo capi antes del 19 de este mes, porque ese día me voy de vacaciones y hasta mitad de agosto no vuelvo.

Mientras tanto, sed buenos y dejadme muchos reviews, que me los merezco Vaaaaale, he tardado siglos en actualizar pero os he traído un capi larguito y con bastante contenido.

Mil besos.

bars9


	6. Cuando tu rival está por encima

Disclaimer: lo confieso. Soy una adicta a Harry Potter y no me llamo J. K. Rowling.

Esta vez la actualización ha entrado dentro de unos parámetros racionales… cómo se nota que estoy de vacaciones

Mil gracias por los reviews(las respuestas están en otro review)y sin más contemplaciones, el nuevo capítulo.

**Capítulo 6. Cuando tu rival está por encima**

Los ojos de Lily, al igual que los de la mayoría de los asistentes a la fiesta, se dirigieron hacia la puerta y contemplaron con asombro a la persona que acababa de llegar. Piernas largas, cintura estrecha, poco pecho y cabello largo y extremadamente rubio. Todo ello enfundado en un precioso vestido azul, adornado con un carísimo collar y aderezado por una blanquísima sonrisa. Solo podía ser…

- ¿Qué coño hace aquí Linda? – susurró Lily sin salir de su asombro.

- Te aseguro que no eres la única que se hace esa pregunta – murmuró Melibea a su vez.

A pesar de que gran parte del salón observaba anonadado a la modelo, Lily fue capaz de adivinar el próximo movimiento de Linda incluso antes de que ésta lo realizara. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco había que ser muy perspicaz para intuir que la rubia solo estaba allí por una persona.

- Hay que interceptarla antes de que llegue hasta Potter.

Melibea cambió el asombro por una mirada divertida.

- Es una persona, Lily. No una maleta llena de droga.

La pelirroja decidió pasar por alto el último comentario y empleó todos sus esfuerzos en evitar la catástrofe que se cernía sobre sus cabezas. Con disimulo, como si no se jugara la cabeza en ello, la mujer se deslizó entre los invitados para plantarse delante de Linda.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

No fue ni la pregunta claramente cargada de enfado ni la mirada asesina que le dirigió Lily lo que provocó que la modelo reparara en la presencia de su amiga, sino el hecho de que una cabellera pelirroja había obstaculizado su visión divina.

- ¡Lily! – se hizo Linda la sorprendida, apartando sus ojos de James por primer vez en la noche - ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!

- Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo. ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí?

Pero la respuesta que tanto ansiaba Lily fue de nuevo interrumpida.

- ¡Linda querida! – exclamó Melibea con regocijo – Permíteme decirte que ese vestido es completamente es-pec-ta-cu-lar.

- Tú siempre tan amable, Mel… - replicó la otra con el mismo tono tan exageradamente educado.

Lily les dedicó a las dos una profunda mirada de odio. O una mirada de odio profundo, como prefiráis.

- Trato de intimidar a Linda para que me dé una respuesta, pero si me interrumpís cada vez que pregunto, se me hace todo un poco más difícil.

Melibea borró esa sonrisa idiota propia de una perfecta dama de alta sociedad, apartó sus ojos ocultos bajo una montura de diseño del vestido de Linda y dijo con falso tono condescendiente:

- Lo siento, cariño. Interrumpiremos nuestra animada conversación para que tú puedas preguntar a gusto.

- Gracias – dijo Lily con un tono igualmente falso antes de dirigirse a Linda - ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí cuando se supone que estabas en tu casa?

- Tú lo has dicho, Lils. Se supone que estaba en mi casa. Pero un amigo me llamó y me dio un pase para la fiesta, así que como no tenía nada qué hacer…

Lily no se dejó engañar por el tono falsamente despreocupado de la modelo.

- Mientes. Y no me llames Lils.

- ¡No miento, Lils! – trató de defenderse Linda, haciendo caso omiso de la petición (o más bien amenaza) de la pelirroja.

- ¿Has venido para colgarte del brazo de James toda la noche, verdad? Mira Linda, quiero sonar como la típica esposa celosa que…

- Suenas exactamente como la típica esposa celosa.

La interrupción de Melibea la hizo valedora de una de las miradas matadoras "made in Lily".

- Estamos en medio de la misión y cualquier interrupción puede echarlo todo a perder – explicó Lily, tratando de mantener la calma – Y sí, que te cuelgues del brazo de James como si fueras su amante es una interrupción.

Linda ya había abierto la boca para asegurar que su presencia no pondría en peligro el operativo, que se haría pasar por una simple amiga, pero sus falsas promesas fueron interrumpidas por un grito tremendamente agudo:

- ¡Oh Dios mío!

Lily, Melibea y Linda habrían reconocido a la dueña de aquella repiqueteante voz en cualquier lugar del mundo, pero aún así se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con…

- ¡Sasha Simons! – exclamaron tres voces al unísono, una incrédula, otra alegre y la última asqueada… ¿a qué no adivináis a quien corresponde cada una? Ok, es obvio que no.

Ese nombre, que bien podía pertenecer a cualquier artista de variedades, venía acompañado de una mujer morena, de ojos azules y extremadamente curvilínea. Y aunque pudiera parecer sorprendente, todo en ella era natural.

- ¡Lily! – exclamó la recién llegada, plantándole dos besos a la pelirroja - ¡Linda! – Sasha hizo lo mismo con la modelo – Melibea – ambas mujeres intercambiaron gélidas miradas.

Lily no dio importancia al frío saludo entre las dos jóvenes. Desde su primer día en Hogwarts, ambas se profesaban el mismo sentimiento que compartían James y ella: odio. Odio del puro y duro. Pero no tan a bocajarro, no lo expresaban de una manera tan abierta como lo hacían James y ella, sino que era un odio mucho más sutil, más refinado y sofisticado. Para algo Melibea era toda una dama de alta sociedad y Sasha una Slytherin de arriba abajo.

- ¡Qué alegría encontraros aquí! Mi marido solo sabe hablar de cosas aburridas y éstas – Sasha señaló al grupo de las Black con gesto despectivo – son todas unas arpías.

- Extraño comentario viniendo de ti… - dejó caer Melibea, sintiendo como su lengua se envenenaba.

- Veo que tu amabilidad no ha cambiado durante estos años – comentó la explosiva mujer utilizando el mismo tono educado que su rival – Ni tampoco tu gusto a la hora de vestir.

Melibea iba a replicar algo relacionado con túnicas demasiado cortas y ajustadas, pero Lily la cortó.

- Vamos chicas, que ya no estamos en Hogwarts. La rivalidad entre Slytherins y Gryffindors ya no existe.

- Hay rivalidades que nunca mueren – aseguró Sasha lanzándole una mirada envenenada a Melibea para luego posar sus ojos azules sobre las otras dos mujeres - ¿Y vosotras qué tal? Tú Linda, espectacular, como siempre. Y tú Lily, esta noche me han llegado rumores de que estás casada con…

- Con James Potter – confirmó la pelirroja, metiéndose de nuevo en el papel de esposa enamorada hasta las trancas.

Sasha abrió la boca con incredulidad y Linda resopló.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! Pero si en Hogwarts os odiabais a muerte…

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

- Ya sabes que del odio al amor hay un solo paso.

- Y algún que otro revolcón – completó Sasha esbozando una sonrisa pícara – Cuéntame¿cómo es James en la cama? En Hogwarts siempre oí que era un fuera de serie, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

A Linda casi se le escapa que era ella quien estaba en disposición de responder a esa pregunta y no Lily, pero por suerte fue interrumpida por Melibea.

- No puedo creer que sigas siendo igual de vulgar, Simons.

- Y yo no puedo creer que sigas siendo igual de amargada, Trelawney.

- Prefiero ser una amargada a una cazafortunas como tú – observó la otra inteligentemente – Dime, Simons… ¿dónde has dejado a tu nuevo marido¿O ya le ha dado un ataque al corazón?

Un dato interesante a resaltar sobre Sasha es que, tal y como Melibea había señalado, era una auténtica cazafortunas. Desde su más tierna infancia y su posterior adolescencia, su mayor sueño había sido convertirse en una persona rica. Había optado por el mundo de la farándula (en el que conoció a Linda), pero al ver que eso requería demasiado esfuerzo, se decantó por dar lo que vulgarmente se denomina como un braguetazo, pero en versión femenina. Su primer marido había sido un hombre muy entrado en años y con una cuenta corriente demasiado elevada como para decir su cantidad. Murió al año de casarse. El segundo marido de Sasha se ajustaba perfectamente al perfil del primero.

- No cielo, pero calculo que le queda muy poco – confesó Sasha con un tono engañosamente dulce – Pero descuida, ya sé quién será mi siguiente víctima. ¿Te imaginas lo maravilloso que sería tenerme como madrastra?

Otro dato a resaltar es el hecho de que el primer objetivo de Sasha había sido Doroteo Trelawney, padre de Melibea. Hecho que, por cierto, había contribuido en gran medida a acrecentar el odio que ya existía entre ambas mujeres.

Llegados a este punto altamente peligroso de la conversación, Lily decidió que ya era hora de apaciguar los ánimos. Ocasión que aprovechó Linda quien, silenciosamente, se escabulló de allí y se dirigió hacia su objetivo, hacia la verdadera razón por la que había acudido a la fiesta y que esa noche, estaba más guapo que nunca. O quizás era ella, que le miraba con ojos de enamorada.

- ¡James! – exclamó la rubia apareciéndose detrás del auror y, tal y como había predicho Lily, colgándose de su brazo con la intención de no separarse de él en todo lo que quedaba de noche.

El joven vio interrumpida su interesante conversación con Ludo Bagman y el que parecía ser su más íntimo colaborador, un hombre que miraba a todas las mujeres con gesto lascivo y que respondía al nombre de Malcolm Winslow. James miró a Linda con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Linda? – susurró él, apartándose disimuladamente del grupo.

- ¿No te alegras de verme? – preguntó Linda haciendo pucheritos.

- Sí, pero… en fin, no creo que éste sea el lugar ni el momento oportunos. Estoy en medio de la misión y…

- ¿Sabes? – le interrumpió ella cambiando su gesto por una mueca de enfado – Empiezas a hablar como Lily, y eso me preocupa.

James optó por pasar por alto el comentario y se deshizo del pegajoso brazo de Linda justo en el momento en el que Bagman reclamaba su atención.

- ¡James¿Por qué no nos presentas a tu amiga?

El auror se dio la vuelta con una forzada sonrisa.

- Ésta es…

- ¡Linda Skeeter! – le interrumpió Winslow, lanzándole a la joven la misma mirada lasciva pero multiplicada por diez que no gustó un pelo a James – Creo que este milagro de la naturaleza no necesita presentación alguna.

Linda esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Y así entre tú y yo, James – murmuró el hombre acercándose a James y hablándole como si se conocieran de toda la vida en lugar de desde hacía escasas dos horas – como amiguita es excepcional. No me malinterpretes, tu mujer debe de ser estupenda, pero de vez en cuando está bien cambiar.

- Si insinúa que Linda es la amante de mi marido, déjeme decirle que debería revisar su intuición – habló una voz engañosamente dulce a espaldas de Winslow.

James contempló la expresión de sorpresa del hombre y la mueca dura de Lily, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ludo Bagman soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Me parece que te han pillado con las manos en la masa, Malcom.

- ¡Señora Potter! – exclamó Winslow dándose la vuelta y besando la mano de la pelirroja, antes de exponer atropelladas excusas – Discúlpeme… yo no quería…

Lily esbozó una encantadora sonrisa indulgente.

- No se preocupe – la pelirroja posó sus ojos verdes sobre Linda – Linda, cariño¿por qué no vas con Melibea? Creo que es amiga de un importante fotógrafo que quiere conocerte.

- Pero yo…

- Linda – la apremiaron Lily y James al mismo tiempo y con el mismo tono.

En cuanto la modelo se hubo esfumado, la supuesta pareja centró de nuevo su atención en los sospechosos.

- Así que tú eres la famosa señora Potter. James nos ha hablado mucho de ti esta noche – al ver la incrédula mirada de la mujer, Ludo Bagman añadió con tono jovial – En serio. Y creo que tenía razón, eres una mujer con carácter.

- Con mucho carácter – puntualizó Winslow.

Bagman parecía un tipo agradable y alegre, quizás demasiado alegre para su edad y posición social, parecía vivir anclado en su época de bateador en las Avispas de Wimbourne. Sin embargo, a Lily no se le escapó el hecho de que Winslow no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que había llegado.

- ¿Por qué ese tío me mira como si me estuviera examinando con rayos X? – susurró Lily con disimulo.

- Porque es un cabronazo al que alguien tiene que enseñarle a respetar a las mujeres de los demás. Y creo que ese alguien voy a ser yo.

El comentario pilló a Lily tan desprevenida que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar a James con perplejidad.

- No me gusta que toquen lo que es mío – explicó el auror. Al ver que la perplejidad de Lily se estaba transformando en enfado, añadió – Lo que supuestamente es mío, quiero decir.

La pelirroja guardó de nuevo silencio, pero por pocos segundos.

- ¿Piensas sacar a flote esa vena protectora muy a menudo?

- Solo en público. En privado te sigo odiando igual que antes.

Lily suspiró con alivio. Por un momento, y solo por un momento, había temido que James se hubiera metido demasiado en su papel.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

A la mañana siguiente, Crouch esperaba a la pareja en su despacho, ansioso por recibir los resultados de la noche anterior. Y, como de costumbre, James y Lily llegaron tarde y…

- ¡Te he dicho que cierres la puerta del baño! Las puertas cerradas le dan un aspecto agobiante a la casa.

… discutiendo.

James puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Pero tenían que discutir hasta por las puertas?

- Me gustaría que las rencillas personales se las dejaran en la puerta – pidió Crouch, cortando de lleno el nuevo ataque de Lily.

- Eso, usted eche más leña al fuego – James no pudo evitar encenderse al oír la palabra "puerta".

Crouch espero a que se calmasen los ánimos. Dejó que ambos jóvenes se sentaran y les miró expectante.

- ¿Y bien? – habló al ver que ninguno se decidía a hablar.

- ¿Y bien qué? – preguntó James, a quien la discusión con Lily le había dejado noqueado.

- Quiere que le cuentes cómo nos fue anoche – aclaró la pelirroja de malhumor. Luego se dirigió a Crouch y con aire confidencial, confesó – Es que hay que explicárselo todo al pobre.

James, que por suerte no había oído el comentario, se dispuso a relatar los avances de la noche anterior. En resumen, el joven auror había caído en gracia entre Ludo Bagman y sus allegados y había conseguido una invitación para jugar al póquer la semana siguiente.

- Estupendo – le felicitó Crouch con regocijo – Es mucho más de lo que me esperaba. ¿Y usted, señorita Evans¿Qué puede contarme?

- ¿Qué quiere que le cuente? – preguntó ella, enfadada porque los halagos fueran a parar exclusivamente a James. O quizás estaba enfadada porque era él quien verdaderamente se los merecía – Como toda buena dama, me quedé en un discreto segundo plano peleando con las víboras que abundan en la alta sociedad. Como comprenderá, desde esa posición no se pueden hacer muchas averiguaciones.

Crouch contempló durante unos minutos a Lily sin mostrar emoción alguna. James por su parte le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡No es mi culpa que la sociedad mágica sea tan machista! – explotó Lily, harta de tanto silencio – Panda de retrógradas.

- Espero que la próxima vez su intervención sea más eficaz. Que sea eficaz, mejor dicho – ordenó Crouch ignorando el último comentario de la mujer – Y a usted Potter, le reiteró mis felicitaciones. Pueden retirarse.

Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, pero la voz de su superior les interrumpió.

- Por cierto Potter¿sabe jugar al póquer?

James dudó unas milésimas de segundo, suficientes para que Lily adivinara que iba a mentir.

- Por supuesto.

- Quiere decir que por supuesto que no – aclaró ella, dispuesta a quedar por encima de James costara lo que costase.

- Por supuesto que sí – puntualizó James mirándola duramente.

Lily resopló. Si quería jugársela delante de Crouch, era su problema.

- ¡Le odio! – exclamó la pelirroja minutos después, dejándose caer sobre una silla en el restaurante en el que habitualmente almorzaba con sus amigas.

- Creo saber ya de quién hablas – se burló Sarah con una sonrisita.

- Lily solo odia a una persona – comentó Melibea, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto – Aparte de a su hermana, claro.

- ¿No estaréis hablando de mi James, verdad? – se escandalizó Linda que, como siempre, razonaba un poco más despacio que las demás.

- No, cielo – negó Lily suavemente – Estamos hablando de ese engendro de la naturaleza que fue creado solamente para hacerme la vida imposible. ¡Aaaarghh¡Como le odio!

- Eso quiere decir que sí, que estamos hablando de tu James – Sarah imitó a la perfección el tono dulce de la modelo.

Melibea, que hasta ese momento no había levantado la vista de la carta de platos, posó sus ojos negros sobre su frustrada amiga.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te ha hecho? Nunca te había visto odiarle tanto.

- ¿Que qué me ha hecho? – repitió Lily alzando el tono de voz más de lo normal – Ha quedado como un señor delante de Crouch y a mí me ha dejado en ridículo – la mujer pasó a relatarles la reunión de esa mañana – Eso es lo que me ha hecho.

Por suerte para los oídos de las otras tres, el discurso de Lily se vio interrumpido por el camarero. Por desgracia para su salud mental, éste se reanudó de nuevo con más intensidad en cuanto el camarero desapareció con el pedido ya anotado.

- Admítelo Lily, esta vez te ha ganado. La competencia es dura.

- James siempre ha sido muy inteligente – corroboró Linda el comentario de Sarah, con actitud embelesada.

- Pues habrá que pararle los pies a esa competencia.

- Se supone que debéis colaborar, no competir – le recordó Melibea – Y a pesar de que Sarah opine lo contrario, son términos muy distintos.

Lily se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, cavilando y rumiando las palabras de Sarah.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! – exclamó la pelirroja de repente, sobresaltando al resto de las comensales – Ya sé lo que voy a hacer para pararle los pies a Potter.

Linda la miró con recelo.

- ¿No estarás pensando en… matarle?

Lily soltó una carcajada, Melibea sonrió con ternura y Sarah se asombró de nuevo con la estupidez de la modelo.

- No Linda, créeme que he tenido muchas oportunidades para matarle. Y ganas tampoco me han faltado, pero no – Lily esbozó una sonrisa casi demente – Se me ha ocurrido una idea mucho más sutil. Y eficaz.

ooooooooooooooooooo

El hecho de que los instintos asesinos de Lily hacia su marido postizo se habían multiplicado en las últimas horas no parecía preocupar al marido en cuestión, sino todo lo contrario.

- ¿Y esa cara de felicidad? – preguntó Sirius en cuanto abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se encontró con el feliz rostro de su mejor amigo.

- Hoy Lily me odia más que nunca – fue la enigmática respuesta de James.

El joven auror entró sin esperar invitación hasta el salón, mientras que Sirius permanecía aún con la puerta abierta y una expresión de extrañeza en la cara.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – quiso saber James al ver que el piso estaba vacío.

- Peter está en el gimnasio y Remus todavía no ha acabado en la librería. Llegará dentro de poco – informó su amigo, sin borrar el gesto incrédulo - ¿El que Lily te odie más que nunca no debería preocuparte?

James se dejó caer en el sofá y miró a su amigo al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.

- Debería. Pero hoy la he sacado más que nunca de sus casillas y quiero disfrutar de la victoria.

Acto seguido, el moreno pasó a relatar el encuentro con Crouch de aquella mañana, lo bien que había quedado él ante su jefe y la cara de descomposición de Lily cuando a él le felicitó por su trabajo y a ella la regañó por su ineficacia.

- Yo que tú no estaría tan tranquilo – le aconsejó su amigo – Se va a vengar.

- ¿Y qué me va a hacer¿Ponerme pasta de dientes en la cara mientras duermo? – se mofó James. Le bastaron décimas de segundo para darse cuenta de su error – Bueno, vale, de Lily puedo esperarme lo peor.

En ese instante, el timbre de la casa volvió a sonar. Sirius se levantó, preguntándose porqué no se le habría ocurrido antes darle un juego de llaves a cada uno de sus amigos (que al fin y al cabo se pasaban tanto tiempo o más que él en el piso), y segundos después regresó al salón acompañado de Remus, que exhibía esa sonrisa demoledora que solo guardaba para las ocasiones especiales.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – preguntó James, observando la extraña sonrisa que portaba su amigo.

- Es evidente que ha ligado.

- Tú lo has dicho, Sirius – convino el licántropo.

- ¿Y la afortunada es…?

- Mandy Brown.

Sirius arrugó la cara, tratando de rescatar de su memoria aquel nombre y asociarlo con una cara. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, abrió la boca con asombro.

- ¿Mandy no era aquella chica…?

- ¿… regordeta, bajita, que estudiaba en Estados Unidos y en verano volvía aquí? – completó Remus – Esa misma.

James no tenía ni idea de quién hablaban, pero Sirius conocía de vista a la susodicha por haberla visto alguna tarde de verano en casa de su lobuno amigo.

- Respeto tus gustos Moony, pero…

- No puedo creer que seas tan superficial – le regañó el aludido, antes de mostrar una sonrisa pícara – Pero te aseguro que ha cambiado y mucho… aparte de que tiene un par de buenas razones para salir con ella a cenar esta noche – explicó, alzando las cejas significativamente.

- ¿Quién decías que era el superficial? – se burló James.

- Oh, si tiene dos buenas razones te doy mi consentimiento – dijo Sirius.

Sirius contempló en silencio a sus amigos durante unos minutos. Remus, extrañado por la actitud del joven, preguntó:

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

- Nada, es solo que… - Sirius se hizo de rogar – creo que me voy a quedar soltero para toda la vida. Tú has ligado con Mandy, James tiene a su fierecilla esperándole en casa…

El aludido resopló. Prefería mil veces su vida de soltero que aguantar la convivencia con su esposa de pega.

- Porque aunque lo niegues, James, yo sé que quieres a Lily.

- ¡No quiero a Evans! – replicó el moreno, recuperando su odio por ella - ¿Cómo voy a querer a una persona que se pasa las 24 horas del día discutiendo?

- Pero es guapa… - razonaron sus dos amigos a la vez.

- Pero es Evans.

- Pero es guapa – continuó Sirius.

James optó por callar ante una discusión tan estúpida. Lily podría ser perfectamente Miss Universo pero con ese carácter, James seguiría odiándola de por vida. Sirius por su parte interpretó el silencio de su amigo como un triunfo.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Las palabras "estudio de mercado" habían salido de la boca de Sarah en cuanto Melibea había comentado la cita de su Calisto con Mandy. La rica joven había pensado que una vez más Sarah empleaba tecnicismos para hablar de su día de trabajo en la empresa en la que trabajaba como asesora, pero en cuanto la rubia le explicó en qué consistía su idea, "estudio de mercado" tomó un nuevo significado para Melibea.

- En el mundo empresarial, antes de llevar a cabo una inversión o poner en marcha un nuevo proyecto, se realiza un estudio de mercado – explicó Sarah – Analizamos a los clientes, sus gustos, sus hábitos, su renta… por supuesto sin olvidar a la competencia.

Melibea ya iba a replicar que no le interesaba, que la economía le aburría soberanamente y que no entendía qué tenía que ver todo aquello con el hecho de que Remus hubiera ligado, pero Sarah la cortó.

- Te aseguro que esto te interesa y mucho, porque es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer esta noche. Un estudio de mercado.

- Si no emplearas tecnicismos al hablar, te lo agradecería muchísimo – pidió Melibea.

Sarah puso los ojos en blanco.

- No es tan difícil de pillar, Melibea. Esta noche vamos a ir al restaurante en el que han quedado tu Calisto y su ligue. Les vamos a espiar, vamos a estudiar a la tal Mandy. Se necesita conocer al enemigo antes de atacar.

Dicho y hecho. Tal y como había dicho Sarah, y aunque del dicho al hecho hay un trecho, ambas se encontraban en un pequeño y acogedor restaurante situado en pleno corazón de Notting Hill. El lugar en cuestión parecía haber sido construido y decorado para que solo entraran parejitas felices, por lo que las dos amigas quedaban un poco fuera de lugar.

- Tu Calisto no es nada sutil¿eh? – comentó Sarah con una ceja arqueada, observando como las redondas mesas estaban solamente ocupadas por empalagosas parejas.

Melibea frunció el ceño. Si en un principio había pensado que la cena podía tratarse de un simple reencuentro entre dos viejos amigos, el lugar que había elegido Remus echaba por tierra todas sus esperanzas.

- Un minuto más aquí y creo que moriré por exceso de azúcar.

Melibea ignoró la queja de su rubia amiga, como siempre tan poco aficionada al romanticismo, y se fijó en la puerta justo en el momento en el que ésta se abría dejando paso a…

- ¡Rápido¡Ahí vienen! – susurró Melibea.

Demostrando su gran capacidad de respuesta ante un estímulo, Sarah tiró de la otra joven, obligándola a sentarse en una mesa oculta parcialmente por un biombo y tapando la cara de ambas con la carta del restaurante.

- ¿Crees que esto funcionará? – preguntó Melibea, no muy segura de que pudieran aguantar toda la noche sin ser descubiertas y además averiguar a qué rival se enfrentaba.

- Claro que funcionará. Es una idea mía.

Melibea alzó las cejas ante la completa falta de modestia de la rubia. Sarah por su parte decidió ponerse manos a la obra y lanzar un hechizo para poder escuchar lo que se decía en la mesa de Remus y Mandy sin peligro de ser descubiertas. Su varita desapareció entre su ropa en el instante en el que el camarero _muggle_ solicitaba su pedido.

- El libro que me recomendaste me vino genial – oyeron como decía Mandy – Era justo el que buscaba. Gracias.

Remus sonrió y Melibea no pudo más que alarmarse al ver esa sonrisa que indicaba que el joven estaba a punto de atacar.

- Me alegro. ¿Cómo te va el curso?

- Genial. Bueno, ahora estoy de vacaciones, pero tengo que hacer un trabajo si quiero sacar más nota y… en fin – la joven suspiró con cansancio -, lo llaman vacaciones por decir algo porque trabajo más ahora que en todo el curso.

- Ya somos dos. En la librería del señor Trelawney me hacen trabajar tanto que roza la explotación.

Melibea abrió la boca con asombro e indignación; eso era completamente falso.

- Se está echando un farol – trató de tranquilizarla su amiga.

- Pero el trabajo no está nada mal, fue lo mejor que pude encontrar teniendo en cuenta… - a Remus casi se le escapa su condición lobuna, pero supo rectificar a tiempo – mi… mi poca experiencia laboral. Los dueños son un poco excéntricos, pero…

- Ya me di cuenta de eso – aseguró Mandy – El día que fui, la chica que estaba allí era realmente… - la joven trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas – digamos que llama la atención más de lo necesario.

Obviamente Mandy se refería a Melibea. Y Melibea lo sabía. Ante tal alusión a su apariencia física, la joven se levantó de la silla con la intención de aclarar unas cuantas cuestiones pero Sarah, adivinando las intenciones de su amiga, tiró de su túnica y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo. Sin embargo, el gesto de Melibea no pasó desapercibido.

- Melibea es buena chica, aunque es cierto que… - Remus enmudeció repentinamente. Por una milésima de segundo, le había parecido ver el destello de una túnica verde militar que solo podía llevar… No. Era imposible. Sacudió su cabeza y decidió que aquello había sido un truco de su imaginación.

Pero a Sarah no se le escapó la actitud de Remus, por lo que tapó a su amiga con la carta del restaurante.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de estarte quieta? – susurró la rubia con enfado – Has estado a punto de echarlo todo a perder. Además… ¿por qué te has puesto esa túnica? Se suponía que veníamos de incógnito.

Melibea observó su ropa, preguntándose qué tenía de malo.

- Veníamos a espiar. Por eso me he puesto de verde militar.

Sarah rodó los ojos en señal de desesperación.

Botella y media de champán después, Sarah y Melibea pudieron comprobar que además de inteligente y guapa, Mandy era una chica muy divertida. Quizás eran los efectos del alcohol, pero la pareja se lo estaba pasando en grande.

- Siento decirte esto Melibea, pero tienes ante ti un rival muy fuerte.

- ¿Y ahora qué¿Ahora viene aquello de "lo siento pero eres el rival más débil, debes abandonar el programa"? – preguntó Melibea con desgana tras haber vaciado de un trago su copa de vino. Como buena dama de alta sociedad no solía beber más de lo necesario, pero en aquel momento no era una buena dama de alta sociedad. Tan solo era una pringada a la que le estaban quitando a su Calisto delante de sus narices.

Sarah, viendo el abatimiento poco habitual en su amiga, decidió tomar medidas.

- Vamos al baño a mojarte un poco la cara, a ver si te despejas.

Sin ganas para discutir, Melibea se dejó guiar por la rubia hasta el baño de señoras. Se estaba secando la cara, cuando la puerta se abrió. Y aunque la recién llegada estaba de espaldas, ambas la pudieron reconocer inmediatamente. Era Mandy.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – susurró Melibea apresuradamente, recobrando de repente todas sus facultades.

- ¡Rápido¡Hay que esconderse!

Sarah empujó a su amiga dentro de uno de los minúsculos cubículos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Miró a Melibea y comprobó que ésta a penas podía respirar, debido a la impresión por la aparición de Mandy y a que se encontraban en un cuarto de baño en el que difícilmente entraba una persona. Ellas eran dos. El problema ahora era cómo salir de allí sin que Mandy las viera y no morir en el intento.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Tras haber maquinado meticulosamente cual iba a ser su particular venganza, Lily había decidido ponerla en práctica esa misma noche. Sabía que la venganza era un plato que se servía frío, pero no aguantaba que James hubiera quedado por encima de ella y hubiera quedado impune después de tal afrenta. Necesitaba ganar puntos ante Crouch de cualquier manera. Y esa manera solo se encontraba en el despacho de Ludo Bagman, revolviendo entre sus papeles con la intención de encontrar algo jugoso. Su plan no era nada sutil, pero en ese momento no estaba para sutilezas.

Una vez conseguida la dirección de la casa del sospechoso y habiendo decidido utilizar un medio de transporte _muggle_ para no levantar sospechas innecesarias (aunque lo cierto es que Lily seguía dudando de su capacidad para aparecerse), la pelirroja aprovechó la ocasión en cuanto James se sentó cómodamente en el sofá para disfrutar de un partido de fútbol (su recién descubierta pasión), olvidándose del resto del mundo y por supuesto de Lily. Así, en un taxi, la mujer se plantó delante del chalet unifamiliar de Bagman en pocos minutos.

No quería dejar ninguna marca de su presencia y dudaba que un simple _alohomora_ fuera capaz de abrir la puerta de la casa, por lo que se dedicó a merodear alrededor del edificio en busca de algún punto débil. Y lo encontró, en el primer piso alguien se había dejado la ventana entreabierta.

- Menudo imbécil – murmuró Lily para sí misma – Si yo fuera un traficante, cerraría mi casa a cal y canto.

Trepando ágilmente y con un poco de ayuda de la magia, Lily comprobó que el grado de imbecilidad de Bagman era mayor del esperado. La ventana entreabierta daba ni más ni menos que al despacho del mago. Sin poder creerse su buena suerte, la joven comenzó a revolver entre los papeles del escritorio, alumbrados por la tenue luz de su varita, en busca de…

- ¿Y ahora qué es lo que estoy buscando?

Ese era su principal problema. Buscaba algo y no sabía qué. Necesitaba algún papel incriminatorio pero aunque Bagman fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejar la ventana de su despacho abierta, dudaba que lo fuera como para dejar tan a la vista pruebas de su supuesta culpabilidad.

Justo en el momento en el que se había agachado para comprobar si los cajones del escritorio estaban cerrados mágicamente, la luz de una varita iluminó el pasillo y parte del despacho al tiempo que una voz de hombre exclamaba:

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

* * *

De nuevo un final no apto para cardiacos. Lo siento por ser tan mala, pero en este fict este tipo de finales van a abundar bastante.

Y para el próximo capítulo, descubriréis qué pasa con Lily, cómo les va a Sarah y Melibea su particular "estudio de mercado" y cómo se las gasta James jugando al póquer, entre otras cosas. Me marcho de vacaciones este jueves, así que tendréis que esperar hasta el 16 de agosto (fecha fija, lo prometo) para ver la actualización, porque antes me será completamente imposible. Lo siento mucho.

Ya para terminar, un poco de autopublicidad nunca viene mal. La semana pasada publiqué un one shot titulado "Baños de burbujas" en respuesta a un reto de Story Weavers. Los personajes no son muy comunes, pero es cortito y se lee enseguida. Y recordad que os agradecería que además me dejarais vuestra opinión

Muchos besos, a dejar reviews y nos leemos dentro de un mes.

bars9


	7. Noche de póquer

Disclaimer: lo confieso. Soy una adicta a Harry Potter y no me llamo J. K. Rowling.

Sé que llego con dos semanas de retraso (por lo menos no es un mes UU) y os pido disculpas… de nuevo. De todas formas aquí está el nuevo capítulo que además es bastante extenso, aunque vosotros tampoco os habéis estirado demasiado con los reviews ¬¬… las respuestas en un review que me dejo a mí misma.

Os refresco la memoria: en el anterior capi dejamos a Sarah y Melibea en pleno estudio de mercado, atrapadas en un baño y tratando que Mandy no las descubriera. Lily también en aprietos, estaba a punto de ser pillada revolviendo en el despacho de Bagman.

Ahora sí, a leer.

**7. Noche de póquer**

Poco más de un metro cuadrado, una taza de váter, un rollo de papel higiénico y dos mujeres. Si podías salir vivo de allí ya podías llamar a los periódicos para contarlo. Y eso es lo que pensaba hacer Sarah en cuanto pudiera poner un pie fuera de aquel reducido cuarto de baño. Melibea por su parte empleaba sus últimos instantes de cordura en realizar un testamento mental.

- ¿Se habrá ido ya? – susurró Sarah a duras penas.

- Mis túnicas para Lily, que viste un poco sosa… - enumeraba Melibea en voz baja – Mi colección de gafas de diseño para Linda, que seguro que sabrá apreciarlas.

Sarah miró a su amiga, preocupada por el estado de su salud mental. Entre el nuevo ligue de Remus y aquella experiencia asfixiante, dudaba que Melibea pudiera mantener intacta su lucidez mental.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¡Mi testamento! Es obvio que vamos a morir. ¿Cuánto oxígeno crees que habrá en este cuartucho?

Estaba claro que Sarah debería mantener la calma por las dos.

- Lo que creo es que debemos de salir de aquí ya – sentenció Sarah.

La rubia entreabrió la puerta del baño con cuidado para comprobar si Mandy ya se había ido. Por desgracia la joven continuaba allí, pero Melibea no atendió a razones y en cuanto vislumbró una vía de escape, empujó a su amiga tratando de alcanzar la libertad y el oxígeno. Sarah tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para contenerla y no ser descubiertas.

- ¡Mandy todavía está aquí! – susurró Sarah jadeando mientras Melibea trataba de apartarla de su camino con una fuerza rara en ella.

- ¡Mandy y el oxígeno¿Estás dispuesta a cargar en tu conciencia con el peso de haber dejado morir a tu amiga en el suelo de un cuarto de baño? Que muerte con más poco glamour…

- No seas exagerada y aguanta un poco más.

Cuando Melibea estaba al límite de su aguante y Sarah intuyó que ya no podría contenerla por mucho más tiempo, abrió la puerta del baño. Afortunadamente, Mandy ya se había ido.

- Esto ha sido tan agobiante como una película de Hitchkock – jadeó Melibea aspirando aire a grandes bocanadas.

- Calla y respira – le aconsejó su amiga, viendo como hablar y respirar a la vez no era una gran opción.

Una vez recuperadas las fuerzas y acaparado todo el oxígeno que sus pulmones le permitieron, Melibea pareció acordarse de que Mandy, y lo que es más importante, Remus, seguían fuera.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – exclamó de pronto Melibea, llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un ademán exageradamente melodramático - ¡Esa bruja robanovios está ahí fuera tratando de acaparar a mi Calisto!

La joven se abalanzó sobre la puerta del baño como si le fuera la vida en ello (y lo cierto es que su vida amorosa le iba en ello) y la abrió de un tirón, yendo hacia el comedor como una exhalación y con la poco aconsejable idea en la cabeza de arrancarle los pelos a Mandy y colgarlos en el salón de su casa como si se tratasen de un trofeo de caza. Sarah alzó las cejas antes de seguir a su amiga y evitar una catástrofe, sorprendiéndose una vez más de lo exagerada y peliculera que podía llegar a ser Melibea.

- Ok, pero recuerda que Remus todavía no es tu novio.

Melibea se hubiera dado la vuelta y asesinado a Sarah con la mirada en agradecimiento al jocoso comentario de no haber sido por Remus. De nuevo, los agudos instintos del licántropo captaron una voz sospechosamente parecida a la de Sarah y si la rubia no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo empujando a Melibea debajo de una mesa, esa sospecha se hubiera convertido en un hecho.

- Dame las gracias por haberte salvado la vida dos veces – susurró Sarah agazapada bajo la mesa. Sobra decir que el espacio y el oxígeno eran aún más escasos que en el cuarto de baño.

- Te doy las gracias por intentar ahogarme por segunda vez – corrigió su amiga con ironía.

- ¿Tienen algún problema con la mesa? – preguntó una voz masculina sus espaldas.

Las dos brujas se giraron rápidamente (todo lo rápidamente posible estando escondidas debajo de las mesas, se entiende) para encontrarse con la cara de un hombre apuesto y uniformado, que en cuclillas y levantando el mantel, se preguntaba qué hacían dos mujeres ahí. Ambas esbozaron pequeñas sonrisas, como si no se encontraran en una situación vergonzosa. El hecho de que el camarero las mirara como si se encontraran en una situación vergonzosa no ayudaba en absoluto.

- ¿Le pasa algo a la mesa? – repitió.

Melibea hizo acopio de toda la dignidad que podía mostrar agazapada debajo de una mesa y esbozó su ensayada sonrisa de perfecta dama de la alta sociedad antes de decir:

- En absoluto. Tan solo estábamos buscando mis… mis gafas – explicó ella, señalando las extravagantes gafas de montura rosa chillón con incrustaciones que llevaba ese día – Son de diseño y por nada del mundo me gustaría que se me perdieran.

El camarero pasó por alto la alusión a lo exclusivo de las gafas y las siguió mirando como se mira a un chicle pegado en un zapato.

- Veo que ya las han encontrado.

- Sí, las hemos encontrado – convino Melibea.

- Entonces ya pueden salir de debajo de la mesa.

- Eeeh… sí. ¿Podemos? – preguntó Melibea dubitativa, dirigiéndose a Sarah.

- Podemos – confirmó la rubia, dando a entender que Remus y Mandy ya había abandonado el restaurante.

Ambas salieron de su escondite con el máximo decoro posible ante la atenta mirada de parte de la clientela y el personal.

- Han terminado¿verdad? – más que una pregunta, era una afirmación. Los platos vacíos sobre la mesa hablaban por sí solos - ¿Desean algo más¿Pagar la cuenta, quizá?

Sarah ya había abierto la boca furiosa. Que hubieran roto con la atmósfera romántica del restaurante al no ser pareja y hubieran interrumpido el clima tranquilo del local al esconderse debajo de una mesa, no era motivo suficiente para que las quisieran echar de una manera tan descarada. Por suerte, Melibea la interrumpió a tiempo.

- Sí, la cuenta, por favor.

- ¿En efectivo o con tarjeta? – preguntó el camarero, mostrándose de repente extremadamente amable.

Melibea estuvo a punto de hacer referencia a su rica familia, pero recordó que se encontraban en el mundo _muggle_. Allí era Hilton y no Trelawney el apellido que mandaba.

- Con tarjeta.

La joven rica sacó con pesar la Visa Oro que le había regalado su padre "solo para gastos especiales". Se preguntó si Remus entraría dentro de la categoría de "gastos especiales" y suspiró cuando el camarero se llevó la tarjeta para cobrar. Por alguna extraña razón, nunca le había gustado utilizarla.

- Muchas gracias – dijo el hombre, ahora sí con verdadera amabilidad – Un gusto tenerlas aquí. Vuelvan cuando quieran.

- Parece mentira lo amables que se vuelven cuando ven un trocito de plástico pintado de dorado – comentó Sarah mientras abandonaban el restaurante.

- Curioso comentario viniendo de una economista.

- La economía no es solo dinero – puntualizó la aludida en un arrebato pasional, casi demente – Es una ciencia. La economía es…

- Sí, sí, muy interesante – la cortó Melibea sin compasión a la vez que escudriñaba en la oscuridad - ¿Esos de ahí delante no son mi Calisto y la bruja robanovios?

Sarah refunfuñó al ver su discurso interrumpido, pero centró su atención en las oscuras figuras que le señalaba su amiga.

- Sí, son Remus y Mandy – confirmó, enfatizando especialmente los nombres de ambos.

Melibea apretó el paso para alcanzarles, pero vio como su amiga se quedaba rezagada y sin dar muestras de interés alguno por el asunto. Al instante, comprendió el motivo de su enfado.

- Vamos Sarah, si me ayudas te prometo que… que escucharé una charla tuya sobre lo maravillosa que es la economía.

- No intentes chantajearme – aconsejó Sarah apuntándola con un dedo amenazador.

- Y además te prometo no dormirme, escuchar con atención y aplaudirte al final – insistió su amiga.

La rubia pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos.

- Está bien – aceptó finalmente.

Melibea esbozó una sonrisa triunfal (cuando llegara el momento ya vería cómo zafarse de aquella charla) y tiró de su amiga, obligándola a correr. Durante más de quince minutos, persiguieron a Remus y Mandy por las calles de Londres hasta que éstos se detuvieron delante de un portal. Por lo visto, el joven había cumplido a la perfección con el papel de caballero que le tocaba por nacimiento y había acompañado a Mandy hasta la puerta de su casa. Amparadas por la oscuridad, las dos intrusas consiguieron ocultarse lo suficientemente cerca de ellos y así escuchar la conversación.

- Ya hemos llegado – anunció Mandy, algo que a Melibea le pareció innecesario y demasiado peliculero.

- Sí, hemos llegado… - Remus hundió las manos en los bolsillos, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. ¿Por qué demonios no se habría tragado todas las pelis románticas que le había recomendado Sirius? Seguro que en ellas estaba la solución.

Mandy le dirigió una sonrisa indescifrable que le confundió aún más. ¿Quería que subiera a su casa, que le diera un beso, que se marchara o que le preguntara cómo se lo había pasado? Optó por la opción más inofensiva.

- Esto… ¿te lo has pasado bien?

La sonrisa de la joven se amplió aún más.

- Sí, muy bien. De hecho… de hecho hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien.

- Falsa – murmuró Melibea, observando la escena con una mezcla de repulsión y celos.

- Bueno, pues… - Remus dudó de nuevo¿beso o despedida? – Supongo que nos veremos otro día – definitivamente despedida.

- Supones bien.

Remus posó un suave beso sobre su mejilla y se dio media vuelta, maldiciéndose por ser tan cobarde. Mandy por su parte suspiró con resignación y metió la llave en la cerradura, pensando que quizás la próxima vez tendría más suerte.

- Bueno…. – dijo Melibea sin poder ocultar una gran sonrisa de satisfacción – Al final no ha resultado tan malo¿no?

Sarah frunció el ceño sin compartir el optimismo de su amiga.

- Yo no estaría tan segura. La cita ha ido bastante bien.

- Pero no han culminado – puntualizó Melibea.

- ¡Melibea! – se escandalizó su amiga - ¿Pretendes que en la primera cita ya…?

- ¡No seas mal pensada! Me refería a que no ha habido beso.

Las dos jóvenes dieron por cumplida su misión y se retiraron para descansar de una noche tan ajetreada. Lo que ninguna de las dos supo es que, minutos después, Remus se arrepintió de haber escogido la opción de despedida y volvió a casa de Mandy a por el beso. Supongo que no hace falta decir que lo consiguió.

oooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Agazapada tras un escritorio ajeno como una ladrona y en busca de unos documentos incriminatorios, el oír una voz (que con toda seguridad pertenecía al dueño del despacho y al que pretendía incriminar) preguntando quién andaba ahí no era la mejor de las señales. Y precisamente en esa situación se encontraba Lily. Para mayor inconveniente, su cerebro se había bloqueado y se negaba a darle una respuesta para el aprieto en el que estaba.

Lily escuchó impotente como el ruido de pasos se oía cada vez más fuerte y cercano, al tiempo que la tenue luz se aproximaba más a ella. Miró con ansiedad a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir algo que le sugiriera una solución, pero su cabeza seguía demasiado paralizada como para pensar con claridad. Y menos con rapidez.

Ludo Bagman (esa era la única deducción a la que había llegado su bloqueada mente) se acercaba cada vez más al despacho. Ella solo pudo pensar en que la descubriría, la misión se iría al garete y James… le odiaba, pero no se merecía que perdiera su puesto de auror por su culpa.

La luz de la varita ya iluminaba la mayor parte del despacho y Bagman se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta escudriñando la sala cuando alguien agarró a Lily por detrás, tapándola la boca y arrastrándola hacia la única pared que todavía estaba a oscuras. Allí, encajada en el escaso hueco que quedaba entre un mueble y la pared, sin apenas poder respirar, Lily descubrió la cara de James. La pelirroja ya había abierto la boca para decir algo, pero él se la tapó de nuevo.

Ambos contuvieron la respiración durante los escasos minutos en los que Bagman examinó el despacho. Quizás era plena noche y estaba demasiado adormilado o quizás a Lily no le había dado tiempo a revolver demasiado por lo que no había dejado apenas señas de su presencia, o quizás una combinación de ambas cosas, pero lo cierto es que Bagman apenas se entretuvo en su análisis. Sin poder reprimir un gran bostezo, el hombre se retiró de nuevo a disfrutar de su sueño, con la seguridad de que nadie se había inmiscuido en su despacho.

En cuanto Bagman desapareció de su campo de visión, los dos intrusos pudieron respirar con tranquilidad. Encajonados como estaban, tanto Lily como James trataron de salir de su escondite al mismo tiempo.

- Las damas primero – le recordó Lily al ver que los dos a la vez no podían salir.

- Yo no veo ninguna por aquí.

A pesar del jocoso comentario, James dejó a la pelirroja pasar por delante.

- Sabía que Bagman era tonto, pero no tanto – comentó Lily - ¿Cómo no nos descubrió?

James le mostró una capa cuidadosamente doblada que en lugar de tela, parecía estar hecha de una sustancia prácticamente acuosa.

- Mi capa invisible. Normalmente cuando te la pones te vuelves invisible. No visible. Nadie te puede ver – Lily hizo una mueca; no era necesaria tanta explicación – Aunque creo que no eres la más indicada para hablar de tontos… ¿de dónde sacaste la idea de colarte en la casa de Bagman en plena noche? Sobra decir que es estúpida.

- Tan solo quería avanzar trabajo – trató Lily en vano de salir del paso.

La pobre excusa le valió una mirada escéptica por parte del moreno.

- Te aseguro que no soy tonto, Lily… - James recapacitó unos segundos y, al ver la expresión burlona de la pelirroja, añadió a regañadientes – No, no lo soy. Aunque tú sí lo creas.

- Normalmente mis creencias están basadas en hechos evidentes.

- Y como no soy tonto – continuó él, ignorando el malicioso apunte – sé que has hecho esto para ganar puntos frente a Crouch y pasar por encima mío.

Al verse completamente pillada en un callejón sin salida, Lily no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguir con la mentira, a ver si por intervención divina colaba, y adoptar una expresión de fingida incredulidad.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Me ofendes, James.

El aludido alzó las cejas, mitad divertido por los vanos intentos de Lily, mitad incrédulo por la cara dura de su compañera.

- Por una vez en tu vida, no me subestimes Lily.

Lily pareció recapacitar y llegar a la conclusión de que la solución menos indecorosa (porque en una situación como aquella, todas las conclusiones eran indecorosas) era aceptar su traicionero y ya de paso fallido plan. Pero aceptarlo a su manera.

- Quizás, y solo quizás – Lily se empeñó en remarcar esa palabra – mi subconsciente, que es muy orgulloso, se vio pisoteado por un mal compañero como tú y decidió hacer algo para remediarlo.

Lily hablaba de su subconsciente en tercera persona, como si fuera algo aparte de ella con la intención de descargarse de la culpa. Pero James continuaba con las cejas alzadas en un claro gesto de escepticismo mezclado con una pizca de malhumor que la pelirroja se había encargado de acentuar al llamarle mal compañero.

- Tu subconsciente¿no? – fue lo único que dijo el auror.

- Sí, mi subconsciente – se reafirmó Lily con testarudez – Esa parte de tu mente que no es consciente.

- Ya sé lo que es el subconsciente – cortó James un poco picado por tanta explicación innecesaria. Odiaba todavía más a Lily cuando le trataba como a un niño particularmente corto de entendederas.

- Yo también sé lo que es una capa invisible – le recordó ella hábilmente, pagándole con la misma moneda – Pero por lo visto tú no sabes que seguimos siendo unos intrusos en la casa de Bagman. Deberíamos irnos.

Sin esperar respuesta, como si ese "deberíamos irnos" fuera un orden en lugar de una sugerencia, Lily se encaramó a la ventana que continuaba abierta y desapareció tras ella. Resoplando por enésima vez por la que le había caído encima, James siguió a la testaruda pelirroja y descendió con cuidado hasta el jardín.

- No te creas que escabullirse de mí es tan fácil – le avisó James una vez fuera de la casa de Bagman – Lo que tú y tu subconsciente habéis hecho esta noche ha sido, o ha pretendido ser, un golpe muy bajo. Tenemos una discusión pendiente.

- ¿Solo una? – preguntó Lily, pero tras su apariencia burlona no pudo evitar que su impertinente conciencia le diera la razón a James.

oooooooooooooooooooo

La tranquilidad en la casa de los Potter (de pega, por supuesto) tan solo se veía interrumpida por tres hechos puntuales: las visitas de Sirius, los pequeños y típicos roces de la convivencia de Lily y James (o broncas monumentales, según cómo se mire) y las visitas periódicas de la lechuza de Crouch citándoles. En ese momento, la primera de estas causas se encontraba cómodamente repantingada en el sofá, vaciando la nevera de sus anfitriones y soltando comentarios poco afortunados que estaban a punto de desencadenar uno de aquellos "roces de la convivencia".

- Cuando tengáis hijos me gustaría ser el padrino.

Lily apretó los dientes con fuerza. Podía aceptar que Sirius pasara más tiempo en su casa que ella misma, que ocupara su sofá, su televisión e incluso que vaciara su nevera. Pero lo que no podía aguantar, bajo ningún concepto, eran esos comentarios. A James le podían parecer graciosos, pero ella los encontraba irritantes, provocadores y de mal gusto.

- Sirius, cielo – llamó su atención la pelirroja con un tono engañosamente dulce - ¿no tienes nada qué hacer en tu casa?

El aludido posó el bol de palomitas sobre su abdomen (la mesa estaba demasiado lejos) y miró a Lily con seriedad.

- Si no te conociera… juraría que me estás echando.

Ella dejó escapar una carcajada tan sonora como falsa.

- ¡Por favor, Sirius! Sabes que jamás te echaría de mi casa.

- Nuestra casa – puntualizó James entrando en el salón, desalojando a su amigo del sofá de mala manera y sentándose él en su lugar.

- Técnicamente es del Ministerio – les recordó Sirius al tiempo que se acomodaba de nuevo y volvía a la noble tarea de llenarse la panza hasta reventar.

- ¿Piensas pasarte toda la tarde comiendo mi comida y tumbado en mi sofá? – preguntó el otro moreno.

- Eso mismo me preguntaba yo – murmuró la única mujer presente por lo bajo.

- ¿Propones algo más interesante?

- Pues ya que lo dices… necesitaba una curso exprés para aprender a jugar al póquer – James esbozó su sonrisa más adorable - ¿Me ayudarías?

Su amigo apartó de nuevo el bol de palomitas y se reincorporó.

- Así que póquer¿eh? Querido Prongs, estás hablando con el dalailama del póquer.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, preguntándose cómo un solo cuerpo podía albergar tanto ego. Sin embargo y por suerte para ella, la tarde se tornó bastante divertida en cuanto Sirius mostró sus dotes de teacher. Hora y media y varios dolores de cabeza después, Sirius tan solo había conseguido que su alumno se aprendiera los palos de la baraja: corazones, picas, tréboles y…

- Rubíes.

¡No! – exclamó Sirius con desesperación, llevándose las manos a la cabeza por enésima vez - ¡Diamantes, James¡Di-a-man-tes!

La pelirroja observó la escena con una expresión jocosa en el rostro. Definitivamente aquello estaba resultando extremadamente divertido.

- Ya sé que son diamantes. Solo trataba de desesperarte un poco – se explicó James sin convencer a nadie.

- Pues es una broma un poco repetitiva¿no crees, cielo? Ya la has repetido 23 veces en lo que llevamos de tarde – le informó su esposa de pega con tono servicial y una sonrisilla burlona bailando en sus labios.

La réplica de James se vio interrumpida por el timbre de la casa. El anfitrión se levantó para abrir la puerta y así de paso escapar del bochorno. Escasos segundos después, regresó al salón acompañado de Remus y de una mujer casi tan alta como él, con una larga melena castaña y ojos a juego con el pelo adornados por unas bonitas gafas de montura cuadrada (nada que ver con los estrafalarios modelos que lucía su amiga Melibea) que le daba un aire intelectual muy favorecedor. Lily nunca había visto a aquella mujer, pero sabía exactamente que ella era…

- Ésta es Mandy – la presentó Remus con una sonrisa, tirando de ella hacia delante.

Su intuición femenina no había fallado. Y si su intuición seguía por el buen camino, Mandy no podía ser otra cosa que…

- Mi novia – completó el licántropo, ampliando su sonrisa.

La revelación no pilló por sorpresa ni a Lily ni a su intuición, pero a juzgar por las mandíbulas colgando y los ojos desorbitados, ni James ni Sirius se veían venir aquella noticia. Para Lily estaba claro que los hombres carecían por completo de ese sexto sentido tan vital para la supervivencia.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones y comprobado que, a primera vista, Mandy era simplemente un desecho de virtudes, Lily se retiró discretamente del salón en dirección a su habitación. Tenía la certeza de que Melibea ignoraba que su Calisto se había convertido en un don Juan Tenorio cualquiera.

La pelirroja tan solo necesitó un puñado de polvos flu y una chimenea para comunicarse con su amiga.

- ¡Lily! – exclamó Melibea con sorpresa al ver aparecer la cabeza de la joven entre las llamas de la chimenea que presidía su enooooorme salón – Lily, cielo… ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que utilices la lechuza? Las llamas son tan poco glamourosas…

En otra ocasión el comentario le hubiera parecido gracioso, pero dado la situación le resultó exasperante. La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la boca para hablar, tratando de tragarse la menor ceniza posible:

- Mel, no hay tiempo para tonterías – la aludida iba a replicar que ella nunca decía tonterías, pero se vio interrumpida – Tienes que venir a mi casa. Ya.

- Me encantaría, pero no puedo, Lil. Ahora mismo tengo cita con Rudolph, mi peluquero… y ya sabes que odia que le dejen plantado.

Lily maldijo mentalmente la apretada agenda de una perfecta dama de la alta sociedad mágica.

- Remus está aquí con Mandy – ante tal revelación, los ojos de Melibea se abrieron con sorpresa y la joven puso por primera vez toda su atención en la conversación – Y dicen que son novios.

Melibea dejó escapar un grito agudo.

- ¡No puede ser! Pero si la otra noche… ¡la otra noche en la cita no se besaron, Lily!

Lily se encogió de hombros.

- Quizás no han visto suficientes pelis románticas y se han saltado el paso del beso – trató de explicar la pelirroja – Tienes que venir y verlo con tus propios ojos.

- Supongo que Rudolph tendrá que esperar. Mi Calisto es más importante que cualquier corte de pelo.

Cinco minutos después, el timbre del chalet volvía a sonar. Lily se aseguró de que Mandy y los otros tres hombres se quedaran en el salón y ella se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí? – preguntó en un susurro al ver a Melibea flanqueada por Sarah y Linda.

- No podían perderse la oportunidad de ver a la bruja robanovios en vivo y en directo – explicó la principal afectada como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Además en un momento tan duro como éste, Melibea necesita todo nuestro apoyo – dijo Linda con tono melodramático al tiempo que apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

"Y Linda por nada del mundo desperdiciara la oportunidad de encontrarse con James", pensó Lily. La mirada que Sarah le dirigió a la modelo indicaba que había llegado a la misma conclusión que la pelirroja.

- Así que haz como si no nos estuvieras esperando – ordenó Sarah en voz baja.

Lily asintió y recuperando su tono de voz normal, exclamó con más que fingida sorpresa:

- ¡Melibea¡Sarah¡Linda¡Qué sorpresa!

Como si estuvieran programados para ello, James y Sirius saltaron del sofá automáticamente y se asomaron al vestíbulo al oír los nombres de Linda y Sarah respectivamente. La diferencia es que Sirius lucía una sonrisa radiante solo para la rubia y James miraba a Linda atemorizado. Últimamente se había dado cuenta de un ramalazo excesivamente efusivo de la modelo que le restaba todo el atractivo.

- ¡Jamsie, amoooorr! – exclamó Linda lanzándose a los brazos del moreno, mostrando de nuevo esa faceta efusiva que tan acojonado tenía a James.

Ante tal muestra de afecto desmedido, Lily frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cuántas veces os tengo que decir que en mi casa nada de arrebatos pasionales? – preguntó la pelirroja con más mala leche que de costumbre, consiguiendo separar a Linda del torso de James.

- Nuestra casa – puntualizó James con retintín una vez recuperada la respiración.

- ¿Lo ves como son tal para cual? – dijo Remus con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Mandy.

Por primera vez, los ojos escrutadores de las cuatro amigas se posaron en la recién estrenada pareja. A ninguna de ellas se les escapó el contundente detalle de que las manos de los dos jóvenes estaban entrelazadas.

- ¿Y a qué habéis venido? – se interesó Lily siempre con su habitual "sutileza" en un intento de desviar la atención hacia las recién llegadas.

- Obviamente Sarah se moría por verme y para disimular un poco, se ha traído a Linda y a Melibea – explicó Sirius.

- Obviamente me moría por descargar mi estrés contra un imbécil y sabía que aquí podría encontrar uno – dio la rubia su particular versión de los hechos.

- Obviamente… - comenzó el animago a replicar.

- Obviamente encontramos un huequito en nuestras apretadas agendas y vinimos a hacer una visita a nuestra querida amiga Lily – cortó Linda.

- Como hace toda buena dama de la alta sociedad – completó Melibea.

- Y Sarah – añadió la modelo dando a entender que para ella, Sarah no entraba en el perfil de la "buena dama de alta sociedad".

- ¡Qué detalle más bonito! – agradeció Lily con una dulce sonrisa – Pero pasad al salón, que os invito a todos a tomar un café.

Ante tanta amabilidad por parte de la pelirroja, Sirius se picó.

- A mí nunca me invitas a un té. Es más, siempre me invitas a que me vaya a mí casa.

Lily le dedicó al moreno una escalofriante sonrisa.

- Es que tú eres diferente, cariño – aclaró ella con un tono igualmente escalofriante antes de dirigirse a su esposo postizo – James¿por qué no haces de buen anfitrión y me acompañas a la cocina a preparar té para todos?

Sabiendo que si no aceptaba quedaría como un mal anfitrión (Lily ya se había encargado de ello), a James no le quedó más remedio que acompañar a su odiada pelirroja a la cocina.

- ¿Te has traído a tus amigas para que conozcan a la novia de Remus? – preguntó el moreno en cuanto se encontraron a solas.

Lily posó la tetera sobre la mesa tratando de parecer inocente. Pero inocencia y Lily eran palabras incompatibles.

- ¿De veras me crees capaz de hacer algo tan rebuscado?

James esbozó una sonrisilla dando a entender que no era necesaria una respuesta.

- No sé de donde has sacado una idea tan absurda, pero Sarah y Mel ya conocían a Mandy.

- La conocían en calidad de amiga, no en calidad de novia – puntualizó él hábilmente – Obviamente una novia es mucho más interesante que una amiga.

Sintiéndose acorralada, la pelirroja optó por dar la callada por respuesta. Mientras colocaba ocho tazas de té en una bandeja, James volvió a hablar:

- La verdad es que vuestros tejemanejes no me interesan en absoluto. Solo era para decirte que se os ha notado bastante la jugada.

- ¿Tú crees? – dejó escapar ella. Rápidamente trató de remendar su error – Quiero decir… ¿de verdad sigues creyendo esa estúpida idea?

James negó con la cabeza al tiempo que una sonrisa divertida asomaba en su rostro. A veces, cuando bajaba la guardia, Lily resultaba ser una persona de verdad. Una persona divertida, debía añadir. Sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto, el moreno cogió la bandeja del té y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Lily le hizo parar:

- James.

No fue el hecho de que le llamara por su nombre lo que le resultó raro en la escena (últimamente ambos se habían acostumbrado a hacerlo así), sino el tono de la joven. Suave, modulado. Nunca se había dirigido hacia él de esa manera.

- ¿Pasa algo? – inquirió él, comenzando a preocupar por el súbito cambio de actitud de Lily.

Ella por su parte tragó saliva con dificultad. Siempre le había costado hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero más delante de James. Sin embargo sentía un deber moral y ya había demorado bastante el momento de hacerlo.

- Gracias.

Aquello era más de lo que James podía esperar. Nunca pensó que viviría para ver a Lily agradeciéndole algo, aunque todavía no supiera exactamente el qué. Y menos aún, nunca pensó que viviría para verlo y contarlo.

- ¿Y eso a qué viene?

- A que el otro día me salvaste el pellejo en casa de Bagman y… en fin… - comenzó a explicar Lily, visiblemente incómoda.

- No hacía falta – la cortó el joven, tratando de ahorrarle el mal trago – Supuse que me lo agradecías. Aunque no me lo dijeras.

Lily dio el "incidente" por terminado y se adelantó, abriendo la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó la pelirroja antes de salir – Y recuerda que te sigo odiando tanto o más que antes.

James sonrió aliviado al comprobar que todo volvía a la normalidad.

ooooooooooooooooo

Mientras, en el salón, Mandy era sometida a un interrogatorio de primer grado en toda regla sin que Remus pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo. Sirius por su parte se maravillaba de lo retorcidas y falsas que podían llegar a ser las mujeres.

- Así que estudias Historia de la Magia… - Mandy asintió ante el comentario de Sarah – Mujer de letras. No es por nada, pero los números me parecen mucho más interesantes.

- Además debe de ser súper aburrido – tomó parte Linda en una de sus "espectaculares" intervenciones - ¡No te debe quedar tiempo ni para ir a la estética! Por cierto… - la rubia se pegó a la cara de Mandy – tienes los poros demasiado abiertos.

La joven castaña se apartó con cierta incomodidad.

- Tú debes ser modelo¿no?

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Linda con alegría al ser reconocida - ¿Lo sabes porque me has visto en la portada de alguna revista?

"Lo sé porque eres rubia y tonta", pensó Mandy, aunque por supuesto se guardó el comentario.

- ¡Claro! En miles de portadas, debería decir. ¿Cómo olvidar una cara como la tuya? Y ese nombre tan impactante… Linda…

Mandy hizo un esfuerzo por acordarse del apellido de la modelo.

- Skeeter – completó la aludida con tono servicial.

- Eso es… Linda Skeeter.

Melibea, que hasta el momento había estado observando a su contrincante con ojo crítico, intervino en la conversación por primera vez soltando una de sus habituales bombas:

- No tienes que fingir que sabes quién es Linda.

Poco familiarizada al peculiar carácter de Melibea, Mandy abrió la boca sin saber qué decir mientras que su novio se lamentaba interiormente por no haber avisado a la joven sobre lo extravagante de su jefa.

- No te lo tomes a mal – se apresuró a aclarar Melibea, aunque en absoluto estaba arrepentida por lo brusco de su comentario – Quiero decir que una mujer tan estudiosa como tú… es normal que no esté al tanto del mundo superficial.

Melibea había hablado con toda la amabilidad del mundo, añadiendo un halago disimulado marca de la casa. Cualquiera hubiera creído que estaba hablando con una persona que le caía estupendamente en lugar de con la bruja robanovios que le había robado a su Calisto. Y es que ella iba para actriz. Sin embargo, ni a Sarah ni a Linda se les escapó el veneno que se escondía tras la amabilidad y la buena educación.

- Eso es porque es mujer. Estoy seguro de que si fuera hombre sabría perfectamente quién es Linda Skeeter – apuntó Sirius tras salir de su letargo.

Linda sonrió halagada y Sarah alzó las cejas.

- Para decir gilipolleces, mejor quédate callado.

Sirius sonrió ante el malintencionado comentario de su rubia favorita.

- Para demostrar que te mueres por mí, mejor quédate callada.

Dio la impresión de que Sarah se hubiera abalanzado sobre él y le hubiera clavado sus largas uñas en el cuello de no ser por la entrada en escena de Lily, James y el café. Al notar la tensión que había entre Sirius y Sarah y entre las chicas y Mandy, Lily preguntó:

- ¿Va todo bien?

- Si pasamos por alto que tus amigas están sometiendo a Mandy a un interrogatorio de primer grado, entonces sí, va todo bien – dijo Remus con un tonillo ligeramente enfadado.

- Tan solo queremos conocer a la novia de mi empleado. Simple interés laboral – explicó Melibea.

Remus refunfuñó algo por lo bajo, pero adoptó una postura de afectado que mantuvo durante toda la tarde. Su novia sin embargo, viendo que con las chicas no podía, decidió ganarse a los amigos de su novio. Las cartas de póquer que había sobre la mesa le serían de gran utilidad.

- ¿Jugáis al póquer?

- Enseñamos a James a jugar al póquer – aclaró Sirius.

- Aunque en dos horas ni siquiera se ha aprendido los palos de la baraja – apuntilló Lily maliciosamente.

Ante el comentario, todos menos James estallaron en carcajadas. Ni siquiera Remus, a pesar de su enfado, pudo ocultar una sonrisilla burlona.

- ¡Claro qué conozco los palos! – exclamó James, herido en su orgullo – Corazones, tréboles, picas y rubíes.

Sirius se llevó las manos a la cabeza y el resto volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

- ¡Diamantes, James!

- No importa porque habéis encontrado a la persona adecuada – aseguró Mandy, todavía sonriendo por la incapacidad de James para el póquer – En la universidad se suelen organizar partidas de póquer clandestinas y una siempre aprende algo.

En tan solo media hora, Mandy había conseguido que James incluyera la palabra "diamantes" en su vocabulario y que además retuviera en su memoria las reglas del póquer.

- … y por último la escalera real – terminó de explicar la joven las distintas jugadas – O lo que es lo mismo, cinco cartas seguidas del mismo palo del 10 al As.

James cerró los ojos y presionó las sienes con sus dedos. Demasiada información acumulada en muy poco tiempo. Pero le bastaba con recordarla hasta el día siguiente por la noche.

- ¿Y el repóquer? – preguntó Sirius.

- Para eso se necesita un comodín… - empezó a decir Mandy.

- Y no creo que en casa de Bagman se anden con niñerías y utilicen comodines. Aunque tú si lo hagas – Sarah no pudo dejar escapar la oportunidad de meterse con el moreno.

- No lo creo – la apoyó Melibea – Por lo que me cuenta mi padre, en esas partidas se apuesta demasiado dinero como para andar con niñerías, como dice Sarah.

- De momento en vez de galeones vamos apostar algo mucho menos valioso… ¿qué tal fichas de parchís? – propuso Mandy.

A pesar de que las fichas de parchís no tenían nada que ver con el dinero que se manejaría la noche siguiente en la mansión de Bagman, James no dejó pasar la oportunidad de practicar. Y así, obligó a todos sus amigos a pasar la tarde entre picas, corazones y escaleras de colores.

ooooooooooooooo

- Pareja, doble pareja, trío, escalera – repasaba James mientras se abotonaba los puños de la camisa – color, full, póquer, escalera de color y …

- Escalera real – completó Lily, colocando la corbata alrededor del cuello del hombre.

- Eso es. Escalera real.

James permaneció en silencio mientras Lily anudaba cuidadosamente la corbata, demasiado nervioso como para decir algo coherente. Nunca le había dado miedo la acción, pero aquella noche esa acción incluía jugar a un juego del que prácticamente no tenía idea. Y temía meter la pata.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que parecemos un matrimonio de verdad? – preguntó él en cuanto Lily terminó con la corbata.

La pelirroja le miró con seriedad antes de sonreír burlona.

- Si los matrimonios se odian tanto como tú y yo, entonces sí.

- Ese cuento de que nos odiamos ya está muy usado¿no crees?

Lily decidió guardar silencio mientras le ayudaba a ponerse la chaqueta. Últimamente (creía que a raíz del incidente en casa de Bagman) y a pesar de que James seguía sacándola de quicio en muchas ocasiones, empezaba a pensar que todo el cuento aquel de que se odiaban no era más que un antiguo prejuicio escolar. Pero por alguna extraña razón, le resultaba mucho más fácil seguir actuando como si le odiara con toda su alma. Aunque solo le odiara con la mitad.

- Suerte – fue lo único que dijo ella.

oooooooooooooo

Una vez en casa de Bagman, la ansiedad de los invitados provocó que la partida de póquer comenzara antes de lo que las reglas de buena educación hubieran marcado. Sentados en una mesa circular, iluminados tan solo con una lámpara situada encima de ellos, la copa de whisky al lado de cada uno y el humo de los puros que se elevaba por encima de sus cabezas le hacían pensar a James que estaba metido dentro de una película de cine negro.

Alrededor de la mesa se encontraban los habituales de las grandes fiestas del Ministerio. James pensó en las noches que seguramente su padre, ya retirado, habría pasado allí, rodeado de humo y whisky, apostando el dinero que había ganado ese día.

Entre los jugadores se encontraba también Malcolm Wislow, el imbécil que había tratado de ligar con Lily en la fiesta del Ministerio. Desde que había llegado a la casa de Bagman, James no había dejado de notar los ojos de Winslow clavados en él y continuamente acompañados por una expresión de desagrado permanente.

- ¿Cuántas quieres, James? – preguntó Doroteo Trelawney, el padre de Melibea, con la baraja de cartas en la mano.

Llevaban ya cerca de dos horas de partida y James había logrado salvar los muebles. Procuraba no apostar demasiado dinero (cortesía de la Oficina de Aurores) ni marcarse ningún farol peligroso que le pusiera en algún aprieto.

- Tres, por favor.

Doroteo recogió las tres cartas que James desechaba y le entregó otras tres de la baraja. De no haber estado rodeado de contrincantes, el auror hubiera abierto los ojos con sorpresa; aquellas cartas eran definitivamente buenas.

- Por cierto, James – empezó a hablar el anfitrión mientras Doroteo repartía las cartas al resto de la mesa – Me preguntaba si estarías interesado en aumentar tu… patrimonio.

- ¿Mi patrimonio?

- Sí. Ya sabes que el dinero llama al dinero y me gustaría enseñarte algo que seguro te interesará. ¿Por qué no venís la semana que viene tu y tu esposa a cenar? – propuso Bagman.

- Me encantaría – aceptó James, aliviado por haber sacado algo útil de aquella noche de póquer.

- ¿Empezamos a apostar? – preguntó Lucius Malfoy, otro de los invitados, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Para una vez en la noche que se encontraba en una posición realmente cómoda, James decidió apostar fuerte. A medida que las apuestas aumentaban, gran parte de los jugadores se retiraron excepto Winslow, el único que aguantaba el ritmo de apuestas de James.

- James debe de tener buenas cartas de verdad – comentó Bagman divertido – Es la primera vez que apuesta tan fuerte.

- O quizás le ha echado… valor al asunto y se está marcando un farol – opinó Winslow con malicia.

James sonrió enigmáticamente. Tan solo había una única jugada que superara a la suya y esperara no tener tan mala suerte.

- ¿Qué tal si en vez de tanta charla enseñamos las cartas de una vez? – propuso James mirando a su contrincante directamente a los ojos – Las damas primero, por favor.

Los hombres soltaron una sonora carcajada pero Winslow, seguro de su suerte, sonrió y mostró sus cartas: póquer. James puso cara de circunstancias.

- Buena jugada – aceptó el joven auror antes de enseñar sus propias cartas – Pero no es suficiente.

La cara de frustración y derrota de Malcolm al ver su escalera de color bien valía todo el nerviosismo que James había sufrido esa noche.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo terminado. Y no hagáis mucho caso de las escenas de póquer porque aprendí a jugar con la baraja española y apostando fichas de parchís ¬¬

Por cierto, deberíais estar contentos porque en este capi os dejado una perlita Lily/James. Os dije que las cosas entre ellos dos irían bastante lentas, pero en algún momento tenían que empezar. Y hablando de tramas lentas, el siguiente capi va a ser bastante aclaratorio respecto a todo el asunto Sarah-Sirius. Para que luego os quejéis de mí

Así que si queréis leer pronto el próximo capítulo, os propongo un trato. Si me dejáis una cantidad aceptable y con la que yo esté contenta de reviews (el término "aceptable" os lo dejo para que lo defináis vosotros) yo me comprometo a actualizar dentro de una semana exacta, el miércoles 6. Sino, tendréis que esperar dos semanas en lugar de una.

¡Ah! Y como última petición me encantaría mucho, mucho, muchísimo que os dierais una vueltecilla por mi blog… la dire está en mi perfil. Encontraréis "making of" de mis ficts y algunas cosillas interesantes. A ver si os gusta.

Un besito y hasta dentro de una semana…o dos, depende de vosotros.

Bars.


	8. Desempolvando el pasado a la fuerza

Disclaimer¿de verdad creéis que soy Rowling?

Como al final os habéis portado bien pero podía haber sido mejor, ni dos semanas ni una. Ni para vosotros ni para mí: semana y media. De todas formas yo estoy contenta, vosotros estáis contentos (espero), todos estamos contentos. Así da gusto escribir.

Respuestas a los reviews (mil… qué digo mil… dos mil gracias) en un review que me djeo a mí misma.

Y después de esta cantidad inusitada de reviews (que espero que siga así), a leer el nuevo capi. Y a disfrutarlo, claro.

**Capítulo 8. Desempolvando el pasado a la fuerza**

Sirius jamás había puesto antes un pie en un centro comercial _muggle_ y la verdad es que prefería seguir virgen en aquel asunto. Lo único que salvaba a aquella mole llena de tiendas, cines y cafeterías varias era la cantidad de mujeres que podía encontrar por metro cuadrado, muy superior a lo habitual. Mujeres entre las que se encontraba su rubia favorita.

Llevaba toda la mañana siguiendo a Sarah. Sabía que podía parecer maníaco, incluso un poco psicópata, pero era la única manera de conseguir algo de su atención. Si se presentaba en su trabajo montándole la escenita le odiaría para el resto de su vida (si es que no lo hacía ya) y si se le ocurría pasarse por su casa, directamente no le abriría la puerta. Así que allí estaba, persiguiendo a la mujer de su vida en un centro comercial abarrotado. Pensándolo bien y teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Sarah, aquello además de maníaco y psicópata, tenía tintes suicidas.

Y más suicida podía parecer al haber decidido abordarla en una tienda de ropa interior. Pero es que para Sirius pocas cosas había más excitantes que mujeres comprando lencería.

- Bonito sujetador.

Sarah levantó lentamente la vista de la prenda, deseando no encontrarse con quien sabía que se iba a encontrar. Cuando clavó sus ojos azul eléctrico sobre los grises de Sirius, éste sacó a relucir una sonrisa desvergonzada.

- Pero eran más bonitos los que te ponías hace unos años. ¿Te acuerdas?

Sirius intensificó su sonrisa y solo obtuvo una mirada asesina a cambio.

- De lo que no me acuerdo es de tu afición por la ropa interior femenina – comentó ella señalando el sujetador que tenía Sirius entre las manos - ¿Ya la tenías hace unos años?

- No es para mí – aclaró él.

- ¿Esperas que me crea que tienes novia y le estás comprando lencería?

- ¿Esperas que me crea que te has olvidado de mí?

La actitud burlona que había adoptado Sarah cambió radicalmente por una de intensa mala leche.

- No espero nada de ti. Y creía que tú tampoco esperabas nada de mí.

Sin dejarle tiempo para contestar, Sarah cogió las prendas que tenía pensado comprar y las llevó hasta la caja para pagar.

- Sarah… espera… - trató el joven de hacerla parar en vano.

- 4,90, por favor – pidió la cajera.

Sarah posó el dinero sobre el mostrador y recogió la bolsa que le tendía la dependienta. Antes de irse, miró con malicia a Sirius y dijo:

- Mi amigo se preguntaba si en el almacén guardaban tallas más grandes – señaló el sujetador que Sirius aún llevaba en las manos – Las que tienen aquí fuera no le valen.

Mientras la dependienta miraba a Sirius con escándalo y él de deshacía en excusas a cada cual menos creíble, Sarah aprovechó para escabullirse de allí con rapidez. Minutos después, sentada en una cafetería y con un refresco delante, pensó en el incidente. Sabía exactamente lo que quería Sirius. Es más, se preguntaba cómo no lo había intentado antes y esperaba poder posponer esa situación el máximo tiempo posible. Aunque conociendo a Sirius, sabía que no podía escapar eternamente de él. No era de los que se daban por vencidos fácilmente.

- La jugarreta en la tienda no ha tenido ninguna gracia.

Sarah levantó los ojos de la mesa para encontrarse una vez más con su eterna pesadilla, sentando delante de ella.

- ¿No te vas a dar por vencido nunca? – preguntó la rubia con gesto cansado.

- Sabes que no – Sirius esbozó una fugaz sonrisa para ponerse serio repentinamente – Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Probablemente ésta será una de las pocas veces que hable en serio en mi vida y me gustaría que no fuera en vano. Sarah…

La aludida agitó una mano, indicándole que se callara.

- Si has venido a decirme que sabes que me muero por ti y que eres el hombre de mi vida, estás perdiendo el tiempo.

Ante las palabras de la rubia, Sirius recuperó la sonrisa.

- Bueno… no es exactamente eso lo que venía a decirte – Sarah alzó las cejas – En realidad lo que quería que supieras es que soy yo el que se muere por ti, que eres la mujer de mi vida…

- No sigas – pidió Sarah, implorante por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- …y que me gustaría intentarlo de nuevo.

Se lo había jugador todo a una carta y de momento iba perdiendo. Tras sus últimas palabras, Sarah se levantó de la silla, dejó unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa y recogió su bolso y sus compras con rapidez.

- ¡Sarah! – la llamó Sirius mientras se levantaba él también y la seguía hasta la puerta, atrayendo las miradas de gran parte de la clientela - ¡Sarah, espera! Estás huyendo, como siempre.

La rubia se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta.

- No huyo – aclaró ella con tono duro – Nunca huí y no lo estoy haciendo ahora.

- ¿No huyes? Está bien, sales corriendo… ¿cuál es la diferencia?

- No salgo corriendo. Aunque no sé qué es peor, si salir corriendo o anclarse en el pasado, como lo haces tú.

- A veces está bien mirar al pasado y tratar de recuperar algo que puede funcionar – replicó Sirius con seriedad.

- No va a funcionar. Lo sabes y ni siquiera sé porqué estás haciendo todo esto… ¿te has quedado sin ligues y acudes a mí para ver si pico?

Sirius se pasó una mano por la cara en señal de desesperación. Tuvo que respirar hondo antes de seguir hablando.

- Te agradecería que dejarías a un lado estupideces que no vienen al caso, Sarah – pidió él, armándose de paciencia.

- Yo también te agradecería que dejaras a un lado estupideces que no vienen al caso y siguieras con tu vida. Yo seguiré con la mía.

- ¿Y está bien tu vida ahora¿Tan bien como cuando estábamos juntos? – preguntó Sirius, en un último intento por hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- Creo que mi vida hace tiempo que dejó de ser alguna preocupación para ti – le recordó Sarah – No lo vuelvas a intentar, Sirius. Nunca.

Sirius no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse mirando como su rubia favorita se alejaba de él, con la misma sensación de derrota que le había invadido años atrás, cuando una mañana Sarah había hecho las maletas y se había marchado casi sin hacer ruido, dejándole abandonado, solo en la casa que habían compartido durante meses.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aunque en un principio a Edward Wallace la idea de juntar a dos personas con un carácter tan fuerte y que para más inri se odiaban le había parecido un suicidio en toda regla, a estas alturas de la misión debía reconocer que su esposa Alice no andaba tan desencaminada.

- ¿Ves cómo tenía razón? – dijo Alice con satisfacción cuando su marido le expuso sus reflexiones sobre la misión que Lily y James se traían entre manos - ¿Cuándo aprenderás a hacerme caso a la primera?

Sin embargo la opinión de Edward y Alice sobre el trabajo de ambos jóvenes poco importaba. Por no decir nada. En aquel momento todo el mundo buscaba la aprobación del pez más obeso del Ministerio: Bartemius Crouch. Y para fortuna del matrimonio Wallace, Crouch estaba encantado con Lily y James. Un poco cansado de sus discusiones, pero encantado.

- ¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí, Ed! – exclamó Alice una mañana al entrar en el Cuartel General de los aurores – El bien avenido matrimonio Potter.

Lily levantó la cabeza de unos papeles que James y ella observaban con atención para puntualizar:

- Matrimonio Evans-Potter, sino no te importa Alice.

- Y bien avenido no sé si sería el calificativo correcto - comentó James.

- Me parece que sí, James. Por lo menos para Crouch… está encantado con vosotros – Alice se volvió hacia su marido - ¿A qué sí, Ed?

El aludido cortó una interesante charla con uno de sus subordinados y se acercó hacia los otros tres.

- Pues sí, aunque en un primer momento casi nos corta la cabeza al poner esta misión en vuestras manos – confesó Edward – Por suerte lo estáis haciendo bien y os habéis salvado de la guillotina. A nosotros y a vosotros.

James mostró una sonrisa de puro orgullo.

- No me extraña que Crouch esté encantado. Estoy… - el moreno rectificó tras recibir una mirada asesina por parte de Lily – Estamos haciendo un buen trabajo.

- ¿Veis cómo no iba a ser tan difícil? – dijo Alice con una sonrisa – Tan solo teníais que aparcar a un lado vuestras rencillas personales y todo iría como la seda.

James y Lily intercambiaron sendas miradas de incomprensión. Cómo si aparcar a un lado sus rencillas personales fuera tan fácil tras tantos años odiándose. Cómo si convivir con tu peor pesadilla fuera tan fácil. Cómo si trabajar con la persona a la que más odias fuera tan fácil. Cómo si hacer que todo fuera como la seda fuera tan fácil.

- Alice, tú sabes que soy una profesional – habló Lily en tono confidencial, como si James y Edward no fueran también parte de la conversación – Pero se me hace un poco difícil aparcar a un lado mis rencillas personales cuando convivo con un cerdo sin educar que deja el baño lleno de pelos – un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la pelirroja y Alice le dedicó una mirada comprensiva – Es asqueroso.

- Gracias por lo de cerdo sin educar – se picó James, más por haberse visto dejado de lado en la conversación que por el calificativo que le regaló su compañera – Pero tampoco es fácil convivir con una maniática del orden y de la limpieza.

- ¡No soy una maniática! Tan solo me gusta que todo esté limpio y en su sitio.

Edward y Alice observaron como a los dos jóvenes les faltó tiempo para enzarzarse en una discusión sin interés sobre quién había movido dos centímetros la alfombra del salón. Edward le dirigió a su esposa una mirada suspicaz:

- ¿De veras crees que saldrán vivos de ésta?

- Si antes no se matan entre ellos…

- Con tanto odio acumulado, no me extrañaría.

- ¡Yo no odio a Lily! – exclamó James, dejando a la pelirroja con la palabra en la boca. El comentario le valió más de una mirada incrédula por parte del matrimonio Wallace y, sobre todo, de la aludida – En serio, no la odio. Es cierto que me saca muy a menudo de mis casillas como nadie consigue hacerlo, pero creo que odio son palabras mayores.

Lily le miró duramente. De nuevo James intentaba hacer ver que lo que había entre los dos no era odio, sino roces continuos y prejuicios escolares… ¡con lo fácil que era seguir tratándose como si se odiaran!

- Lamento decírtelo, pero yo sí te odio.

- Querrás decir que a veces…

- Siempre – corrigió ella.

- En muchas ocasiones – optó James – no me soportas. Pero realmente odiar… esa palabra en muy fuerte.

- Creo que James tiene razón – intervino Alice con tono apaciguador pero consiguiendo el efecto contrario en la pelirroja. Tratando de calmar más los ánimos, se volvió hacia su marido - ¿A que sí, Ed?

- Sí, cariño – le dio él la razón de manera monótona.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios de James y Edward pudo adivinar sin mucho esfuerzo la palabra en la que estaba pensando su subordinado. "Calzonazos".

- Hablando de temas menos espinosos… - trató Alice de desviar la conversación hacia un terreno menos pantanoso – Crouch nos ha comentado que Bagman os ha invitado a cenar en su casa.

- Si querías hablar de temas menos espinosos, me parece que no lo has conseguido, Alice – le informó Lily usando un tono duro, todavía resentida con su jefa por haberle dado la razón a James.

El matrimonio Wallace miró a Lily y James de manera interrogante, invitándoles a que continuaran hablando.

- Digamos que tenemos ciertos problemillas con el hombre de confianza de Bagman, Winslow – confesó James – Aunque lógicamente, eso Crouch no lo sabe. No queremos darle un disgusto.

- Lo cierto es que James tiene algunos problemillas con el hombre de confianza de Bagman – puntualizó la pelirroja – No se soportan.

- Desde que se intentó ligar a mi mujer delante de mis narices le tengo un poco atragantado – comentó el joven auror con ironía.

- Mujer postiza.

- ¿Va a estar en la cena a la que os han invitado? – preguntó Edward.

- Supongo que sí. Es como la sombra de Bagman.

Edward frunció el ceño, tratando de encontrar una solución al pequeño problemilla. Debían contrarrestar rápidamente la desconfianza de Winslow que, de ser el hombre de confianza de Bagman, podía ser perjudicial para la misión. Y debían hacerlo ya, antes de que Crouch se enterara de que no todo iba tan bien como creía y su ira cayera sobre sus cabezas. Edward frunció aún más el ceño. No le gustaría en absoluto que la ira de Crouch cayera sobre su cabeza.

- Eso tiene fácil solución – aseguró Alice con mucho más optimismo que su marido – Y creía que Lily ya la había encontrado.

La pelirroja miró a su jefa sin comprender.

- Por lo que ha dicho James, es evidente que ese tal Winslow está interesado en ti. Tan solo tienes que utilizar tu encanto de mujer y convencerle de que sois de fiar.

Antes de que Lily pudiera hablar, antes incluso de que Lily pudiera haber asimilado el consejo de Alice, James soltó una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Encanto de mujer? – repitió el moreno, aguantando a duras penas la risa - ¿Has dicho encanto de mujer, Alice?

Los ojos de Lily se entrecerraron a causa de la ira.

- ¿Acaso dudas de mi encanto de mujer?

- Eeh… - James fingió dudar unos segundos antes de esbozar una sonrisa burlona y decir – Sí.

El comentario bien le valió una colleja muy bien dada por parte de Lily.

- Yo también dudo de tu encanto de hombre, pero no lo pregono para no ridiculizarte en público – Lily hizo una pausa dramática – Ya te ridiculizas tú solito.

James abrió la boca sin saber qué decir mientras la pelirroja sonreía con satisfacción. Alice miró a la pareja con orgullo, como si fueran su propia creación, pero Edward no pudo evitar pensar que aquella locura tenía todas las papeletas para acabar mal. Muy mal.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

A pesar de que Lily era su mejor amiga desde el momento en que puso un pie en King's- Cross aquel lejano 1 de septiembre y Sarah la encargada de ponerle los pies en el suelo de vez en cuando, Melibea había encontrado en Linda la compañera perfecta para compartir frivolidades. Frivolidades que a Lily no le importaban mucho y que a Sarah le sacaban de quicio. Y así se encontraban esa tarde las dos amigas, compartiendo frivolidades en el frívolo salón de la no menos frívola mansión Trelawney.

- Dicen por ahí que Sasha Simons planea envenenar a su marido para quedarse con toda su fortuna – cotilleó Linda – Y te aseguro que tienen tanto dinero que podrían empapelar toda su mansión con billetes.

Melibea posó la taza de té sobre la mesa y torció el gesto ante la mención de Sasha, la única persona en el planeta ante la cual no podía simular los modales de una perfecta dama de alta sociedad simplemente porque no la soportaba. Y ni siquiera hacía un esfuerzo por disimularlo.

- No sería la primera vez que lo hace – comentó Melibea con frialdad.

La rubia modelo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Tú crees que…?

- ¿Qué su primer marido no murió por un ataque al corazón? – completó Melibea – Por supuesto que no. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero estoy segura de que Simons tuvo algo que ver.

Las dos jóvenes no pudieron seguir especulando sobre Sasha Simons y la sospechosa muerte de su primer marido porque un grito, seguido por la puerta del salón abierta bruscamente, rompió por completo la apacible estampa.

- ¡Señorita¡No puede entrar ahí! – exclamó una de las criadas, tratando de parar el torbellino rubio en el que se había convertido Sarah - ¡Tiene que esperara a que la anuncie!

- ¡Estoy en casa de mi amiga! No me tiene que anunciar – la rubia se volvió hacia Melibea – Mel¿cuándo le dirás al servicio que yo soy siempre bienvenida?

La aludida esbozó una pequeña sonrisa divertida. Sarah nunca se había llevado bien con el servicio de su casa… demasiado protocolo para ella.

- Sarah siempre es bienvenida, Dolly – corroboró Melibea dirigiéndose a su criada – Puedes retirarte.

En cuanto la mujer salió del salón cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, Sarah se acercó hacia las otras dos, tiró el bolso al suelo y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá.

- Deberías respetar el protocolo de la mansión Trelawney – aconsejó Linda, mirando con ojo crítico a la otra rubia.

- ¿Sabes por dónde te puedes meter el protocolo de la mansión Trelawney?

Linda decidió que la conversación estaba tornándose demasiado brusca para ella, por lo que optó por quedarse callada. Melibea por su parte miró con curiosidad a la recién llegada, sin comprender porqué estaba tan alterada hasta que ésta habló:

- Le odio.

Bastaron esas dos palabras para que Melibea comprendiera todo lo que pasaba por la aturullada cabeza de su amiga. Sonrió con ternura, una sonrisa que no le gustó en absoluto a Sarah.

- ¿Le has visto hoy? – preguntó Melibea.

- Peor que eso. Me ha abordado mientras compraba ropa interior para pedirme que volvamos.

Melibea abrió la boca, mitad sorprendida, mitad divertida. Eso era más de lo que esperaba. Mientras tanto, Linda miraba alternativamente a las dos jóvenes, demasiado perdida en la conversación como para entender algo. Algo que por la cara de Melibea, parecía ser un cotilleo bastante importante.

- No es por interrumpir, pero… ¿de quién estáis hablando?

- De Sirius Black.

- ¿Sirius? – repitió la modelo, todavía sin comprender - ¿Sirius el amigo de James¿Quiere volver contigo? Pero… ¿es que habéis estado juntos?

Sarah suspiró con cansancio y le dirigió una mirada a su amiga de "explícaselo tú".

- Fue hace muchos años – empezó Melibea a relatar aquella historia que durante cuatro años, había estado prohibida mencionar delante de Sarah – Empezaron en 7º curso, todavía en Hogwarts, y eran como aquellas parejas perfectas de los institutos americanos.

- Como Sandy y Danny – ilustró Linda.

A su pesar, Sarah rió al ser comparada con los protagonistas de Grease.

- Sí, como Sandy y Danny – afirmó Melibea – Ya sabes, todos les tenían envidia y si en el baile de graduación hubieran elegido al rey y reina de la fiesta, estoy segura de que hubieran sido ellos – Sarah esbozó una sonrisa melancólica – Al poco tiempo de salir de Hogwarts, Sirius entró a trabajar en el Ministerio y Sarah empezó a estudiar aquí en Londres. Sirius no se llevaba con su familia y como Sarah quería independizarse, decidieron irse a vivir juntos. Demasiado pronto en mi opinión.

- Llevábamos casi dos años juntos – le llevó la contraria la rubia.

- Pero solo teníais 18 años – le recordó Melibea – De todas formas parece que les iba bien. Un año después discutieron y Sarah se fue de casa. Todavía no nos ha contado porqué discutieron.

Melibea miró a su amiga con cautela; Sarah tenía la mirada perdida, recordando todo a lo que había hecho referencia su amiga.

- No nos iba tan bien como parecía – confesó Sarah tras salir de su trance – Ya sabes que Sirius es demasiado bohemio y yo demasiado planificadora. Me gustaba tenerlo todo bajo control pero él se empeñaba en improvisar… al principio era divertido, pero luego se convirtió en una especie de batalla. En vez de convivir parecía una lucha continua por ver quién imponía sus ideas. Ni siquiera recuerdo porqué discutimos aquella noche. Solo sé que fue una bronca monumental y que nos echamos en cara absolutamente todo… incluso cosas que no eran ciertas. En ese momento me di cuenta de que por mucho que quisiera a Sirius, no estábamos hechos para estar juntos. El resto ya es historia.

Sarah calló, sumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, autoconvenciéndose cada vez más de que Sirius y ella no podrían volver juntos. Linda por su parte la miró con sorpresa, descubriendo por primera vez que debajo de aquella máscara de frialdad había una persona. Y un corazón. Un corazón que por lo visto había sufrido bastante. Repentinamente, Linda pensó que Sarah no le caía tan mal.

- Creo que deberías volver con él – rompió Linda el silencio con voz suave – Se nota que aún le quieres.

El inesperado comentario cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre Sarah. Melibea también se sorprendió, no por el contenido del comentario, sino porque Linda hubiera tenido el valor de decir en voz alta y delante de Sarah lo que ella llevaba pensando desde que Sirius y su amiga rompieron.

- Me parece que no lo has entendido – dijo Sarah, recuperando de nuevo su particular carácter frío – Yo no quiero a Sirius. Y en el hipotético caso, hipotético y por lo tanto imposible, de que le quisiera, está claro que no podríamos estar juntos. Incompatibilidad de caracteres se le suele llamar.

Linda optó por cerrar la boca y no continuar con la discusión. No le apetecía en absoluto que Sarah le cogiera más manía de la que ya le tenía. Y al fin y al cabo, si Sarah quería seguir amargándose en vez de intentar ser feliz, era su problema.

- Linda tiene razón – habló Melibea de repente, sin poder contenerse más – De hecho lo llevo creyendo desde que Sirius y tú lo dejasteis.

Sarah suspiró con desesperación ante la revelación de su amiga.

- No sé porqué vine aquí a desahogarme. Siempre fuiste una romántica. Lily es más racional.

- Estoy convencida de que Lily piensa lo mismo que yo – aseguró Melibea mirando a su amiga con seriedad – Deberías aceptar que hay sentimientos que nunca mueren.

Sarah se preguntó cuando Melibea dejaría de creer en cuentos de hadas y se daría cuenta de que el amor eterno es tan solo una invención de los soñadores.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Gracias a su breve pero intensa experiencia como ladrona en casa de Bagman, Lily ya conocía parte de su mansión. Sin embargo, cuando aquella noche el anfitrión les recibió humildemente (aunque quizás humilde no era un adjetivo compatible con Ludo Bagman) en su casa, Lily tuvo que fingir que aquella era la primera vez que ponía un pie en ella.

- Es una cena informal y privada, pero espero que no os moleste la presencia de Malcolm – dijo Bagman en cuanto la calva cabeza del hombre que parecía ser su sombra apareció tras él.

James, que ya se esperaba aquella aparición, le dirigió una mirada indescifrable a Winslow. Mirada que tuvo como respuesta una sonrisa gélida, la cual contrastaba en gran medida con la dulce bienvenida que Winslow le dedicó a Lily.

- Si no conociera el historial de Bagman, diría que estos dos tienen algo – susurró Lily disimuladamente mientras el anfitrión les conducía hacia el salón.

- Si Winslow no te mirara como si estuvieras desnuda, querrás decir – corrigió James con evidente desagrado.

La pelirroja miró a su compañero entre sorprendida y divertida.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o te noto ligeramente celoso?

- Tan solo me meto en mi papel – se excusó él, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto.

A pesar de las palabras de James, a Lily no se le escapó la cara de descompuesto que adquiría el auror cada vez que Winslow se dirigía a ella de una manera exageradamente amable. O sea, siempre. Y no es que Winslow le agradara, más bien todo lo contrario, sino que Lily no podía dejar de encontrar divertida la manera en la que James trataba de marcar una línea invisible entre lo que era suyo y lo que no. O mejor dicho, entre lo que supuestamente era suyo y lo que no.

- Oh Lily, tenías que haber estado en la partida de póquer de la otra noche – comentó Bagman utilizando su característico tono jovial – Si algunos de los invitados no fueran tan estrictos en cuanto al papel de la mujer, opinión que no comparto, te hubiera invitado sin dudarlo.

Lily esbozó una perfecta sonrisa de agradecimiento, intuyendo los nombres de los invitados retrógradas a los que se refería Bagman. Por alguna extraña razón, estaba segura de que Lucius Malfoy se encontraba entre ellos.

- Definitivamente deberías haber estado, cielo – coincidió James tomando dulcemente la mano de su esposa postiza – Tendrías que haberme visto ganar.

- No siempre vencen los mejores – dejó caer Winslow de una manera falsamente inocente.

- Al contrario ocurre con los peores – replicó el auror mostrando la sonrisa más cordial de su repertorio – Siempre pierden.

Winslow aguantó la sonrisa de James, que a pesar de su amabilidad tenía un toque burlón, pero decidió retirarse de aquella batalla que ya tenía perdida desde el principio.

- Estoy segura de que fue una partida muy interesante – intervino Lily, tratando de cortar la tensión entre los dos hombres. O por lo menos dejarla en un segundo plano – Pero soy una pésima jugadora de póquer.

- A todo se aprende – le recordó Bagman.

- Y más si cuentas con un buen maestro – añadió Winslow. Obviamente, ese "buen maestro" no era otro sino él.

- Como es mi caso – completó James, echándole morro al asunto y olvidando que escasos días antes ni siquiera sabía los palos de la baraja.

La cena resultó agradable, por lo menos para Lily, que encontró en Bagman un perfecto anfitrión y en las pequeñas guerras verbales entre James y Winslow la distracción con la que amenizar la velada. Sin embargo, la pelirroja no encontró tan divertido a Winslow cuando éste interrumpió de forma poco caballerosa en el baño mientras ella se retocaba el maquillaje.

- ¡Malcolm! – exclamó ella con sorpresa – No quiero sonar grosera, pero no deberías estar aquí.

- Lo siento, Lily. Creí que ya habías salido – se disculpó él falsamente; sabía de sobra que la pelirroja aún estaba en el baño. Antes de darle tiempo a abrir la boca para invitarle a irse, Winslow preguntó – Está siendo una velada agradable¿no crees?

- Eeeh… sí. Muy agradable, sí – convino Lily, sin saber cómo deshacerse de él de la manera más educada posible.

- El único problema es tu marido… no me malinterpretes, pero le encuentro un poco obsesivo contigo.

Lily encontró curioso que ese comentario hubiera salido de boca de Winslow, teniendo en cuenta que no le había quitado el ojo de encima desde que había llegado y que ahora la asediaba en el baño con la tonta excusa de que no sabía que estaba allí.

- Me gusta James tal y como es – sentenció la pelirroja, sonando cortante a propósito. No le gustaba en absoluto el cariz que estaba adquiriendo la conversación.

- A veces el amor es miope, pero otras es completamente ciego.

Definitivamente aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos. Lily no sabía como hacerle entender a Winslow que no estaba interesada en él y empezaba a pensar que James era el único capaz de ponerle en su lugar.

- Si fuera desconfiado pensaría que estás acosando a mi mujer.

Hablando del rey de Roma…

- Por suerte no lo eres – comentó Malcolm, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con la intención de retirarse – No olvides nuestra pequeña conversación, Lily.

La joven respiró con alivio en cuanto la brillante calma de Winslow desapareció de su vista.

- Ya escuché todo – se adelantó James antes de que ella le relatara su encontronazo.

- Gracias de nuevo. Parece que siempre estás en el momento y el lugar adecuados para salvarme.

- Winslow está empezando a resultarme peligroso. Me pareció conveniente vigilarle – fue la única respuesta de James que, en décimas de segundo, cambió su actitud seria por una sonrisa burlona - ¿De verdad te gusto tal y como soy?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, con desesperación. Estaba claro que aquel había sido un comentario bastante desafortunado.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

De nuevo en el salón y una vez terminada la cena, Bagman sacó a relucir el verdadero motivo por el cual había invitado al supuesto matrimonio Potter a cenar en su casa. El apellido Potter siempre había sido sinónimo de prestigio y sobre todo de dinero, por lo que Bagman no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar un suculento negocio como aquel.

- Hay algo que quiero enseñaros – anunció Bagman levantándose de la mesa e indicando a sus invitados que le siguieran – Algo que creo que os va a interesar mucho.

Lily y James intercambiaron miradas cómplices mientras eran conducidos a lo que parecía ser el sótano de la casa. Sabían que aquello que Bagman estaba a punto de enseñarles era lo que llevaban buscando desde el principio de la misión. Y aunque tenían una ligera idea de lo que se iban a encontrar, Lily jamás pensó que sería testigo de un espectáculo tan horripilante.

- ¿A que son preciosos? – habló el anfitrión esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa.

Bagman extendió una mano, abarcando con el gesto el sótano de piedra, lleno de humedades e iluminado pobremente con unas cuantas velas. En el suelo y colgadas de las bóvedas del techo, decenas de jaulas albergaban en su interior criaturas mágicas, criaturas hacinadas, encadenadas y en un pésimo estado. Con un simple vistazo Lily supo que muchas de ellas eran especies rarísimas. Y también con ese simple vistazo, la pelirroja llegó a la conclusión de que Bagman era un cabrón integral.

A pesar de su escaso conocimiento en cuanto al tema, James también supo enseguida que cualquiera de las criaturas que Bagman les mostraba valía más que su casa y todo lo que ésta tenía dentro. Con preocupación miró a Lily y a pesar de su rostro imperturbable, supo sin esfuerzo que por dentro le hervía la sangre. El moreno no pudo hacer otra cosa más que confiar en la profesionalidad de Lily.

- Me preguntaba si os interesaría invertir vuestro dinero en estas preciosidades – continuó hablando Bagman sin borrar esa sonrisa de orgullo que Lily estuvo a punto de borrar a puñetazo limpio – Os aseguro que os pueden reportar muchos beneficios.

James carraspeó, intentando no verse afectado por la deprimente estampa, y habló:

- ¿Cómo… cómo funciona exactamente esto?

- Muy fácil. Es como el negocio del ladrillo multiplicado por mil – simplificó Winslow.

- Compras una de estas maravillosas criaturas y cuando se hayan revalorizado (y te aseguro que su valor aumenta a una velocidad increíble) la vendes.

- ¿Y esto no puede causar algunos… problemillas legales? – preguntó Lily sin apenas mirar a los animales, demostrando a James que había hecho bien en confiar en su profesionalidad.

Bagman sonrió con picardía.

- ¿Para qué están las leyes si no es para romperlas?

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Mandy había decidido aprovechar una de esas extrañas tardes libres de clases y gigantescos libros por estudiar para pasarla con Remus. El problema: el joven trabajaba bajo la tiranía de un dueño explotador (siempre según palabras de Mandy) y aquella tarde tenía que cumplir con su jornada laboral. La solución: Mandy le acompañaría en su dura jornada laboral. El segundo problema: Remus ya tenía acompañante y ambos parecían estar pasándoselo bastante bien.

- Y aquí ponemos todos los tratados de Ulrico _El Chiflado_ – dijo Melibea al tiempo que colocaba en una de las estanterías una pila de libros inhumanamente gruesos.

- ¿Cómo vas a poner la obra de Ulrico al lado de la de Ethelred _El alguna vez listo_? – se escandalizó Remus, quitando de la estantería los libros que acababa de colocar Melibea - ¡En vida no se soportaban! Y dudo que en muerte lo hagan.

- Precisamente por eso. Si les ponemos juntos, igual hacen buenas migas – razonó ella, provocando que Remus soltara una carcajada.

De hecho, parecía que Remus y su acompañante se lo estaban pasando muy, muy bien. Demasiado bien para gusto de Mandy.

- Remus – le llamó la recién llegada tras entrar en el almacén de la tienda.

El licántropo levantó la cabeza de una de las múltiples cajas llenas de libros que abarrotaban la trastienda y saludó a su novia con una sonrisa.

- ¡Mandy¡Qué sorpresa! – exclamó él con alegría, levantándose y besándola suavemente.

Mandy correspondió al efusivo saludo con una frialdad mal disimulada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí¿No deberías estar en clase?

- Tenía la tarde libre y me apetecía venir a verte.

- ¡Estupendo! – se alegró Remus a la vez que la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba hasta las cajas – Así nos podrás ayudar. Estamos ordenando el almacén, pero parece que en esta tienda hay más polvo que libros.

Melibea sonrió imperceptiblemente por el comentario pero a Mandy se le había escapado el humor en cuanto entró en la librería.

- De todas formas no me parece muy sensato que dejéis la tienda sin atender – apuntó Mandy.

- Hay una campanilla que…

- Mandy tiene razón – cortó Melibea – Ya me encargo yo de eso.

La estrafalaria joven salió del almacén rápidamente; no tenía en absoluto la intención de meterse en asuntos de pareja ajenos. Y por la manera en que Mandy la había echado de allí, muy disimuladamente eso sí, estaba claro que se iban a tratar asuntos de pareja ajenos.

- No hacía falta que echaras a Melibea – le reprochó Remus una vez que la nombrada había abandonado el almacén.

- No la he echado – se defendió su novia – Pero ha entendido que aquí estaba de más.

Remus frunció el ceño y la joven le abrazó, tratando de suavizar sus palabras.

- Vamos, no te enfades. Tan solo quería pasar una tarde contigo… aunque sea rescatando libros del polvo – añadió mirando a su alrededor – Por cierto¿no crees que trabajas demasiado?

- No, no lo creo – negó el licántropo, todavía algo molesto.

- Pues yo sí lo creo. Conozco un abogado laboralista muy bueno y estoy segura de que él vería aquí un claro caso de explotación. Tu jefe debe ser un tirano.

A su pesar, Remus rió. Doroteo Trelawney podía ser de todo menos un tirano.

- No exageres, Mandy. Quizás trabajo demasiado, pero las horas extras las hago porque yo quiero. Ya sabes que necesito el dinero.

- No me convences – dijo Mandy, examinándole con ojo crítico - ¿Te tratan bien?

- Sí, mami – bromeó él – En serio, Mandy. El señor Trelawney es un jefe estupendo y Melibea me hace compañía. Se pasa mucho por aquí.

- ¿Mucho? – repitió Mandy con recelo - ¿Cuánto es mucho?

- Casi todos los días. ¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó el licántropo tras ver la cara de su novia.

- No, no. Ninguno en absoluto.

Remus examinó la cara de la joven, que en absoluto concordaba con la respuesta que acababa de dar. Tras unos segundos de análisis en silencio, Remus rió.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? – se extrañó ella.

- Estás celosa.

Mandy alzó las cejas con fingida incredulidad.

- No estoy celosa.

- Estás celosa – repitió Remus mostrando una sonrisilla que exasperó a su chica.

- No estoy celosa… y déjalo ya. Podríamos estar así siglos.

- Estás celosa de Melibea – dedujo Remus sin hacer caso de Mandy - ¿Sabes que me encanta que estés celosa?

Esta vez fue Mandy quien frunció el ceño, demostrando su enfado.

- Pues a mí no me encanta que Melibea ande revoloteando alrededor tuyo todo el día.

La sonrisilla burlona de Remus fue sustituida por una tierna y acompañada por un suave beso en los labios de Mandy.

- Deberías saber ya que para mí eres la única – susurró él.

Mandy sonrió complacida, pero no pudo evitar pensar que, a pesar de ser la única para Remus, nunca estaba de más eliminar posibles rivales. Y es que ya se sabe que mujer precavida, vale por dos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Por fin sale al descubierto lo que yo sabía y todos sospechabais. 8 capítulos me ha costado desvelar qué fue aquello que pasó entre Sirius y Sarah… y aunque sé que para muchos no será una sorpresa, había que dejarlo claro de una vez.

Aparte de la historia Sirius/Sarah sé que este capi ha sido un poco de transición, pero era necesario. Ya sabéis que para el próximo, más y mejor. Y si os portáis tan bien como esta vez, o incluso mejor , pues yo me pondré muy contenta y actualizaré el próximo fin de semana. O incluso antes, quién sabe.

Mil besos.

Bars.


	9. Mentes maquiavélicas

Disclaimer¿de verdad creéis que soy Rowling?

¿Qué tal la Navidad¿Mucho turrón y muchos regalos? Pensaréis que conmigo Papá Noel no ha sido muy generoso porque me he portado mal y llevo siglos sin actualizar… tendría muchas excusas pero como sé que ninguna os va a convencer solo os digo que lo siento mucho. Aunque con lo que he tardado en actualizar, no sé si ya alguien se acordará de este fict… XD.

Pasamos a algo más agradable, los reviews. Me habéis dejado muchos, estoy muy contenta aunque sé que no me los merezco. Las respuestas están en otro review que me dejo a mí misma.

Pequeño recordatorio sobre el capítulo anterior (para quien no se acuerde, es decir, la mayoría): se descubrió el pastel entre Sirius y Sarah pero ella se negó a retomar la relación; Mandy llega a la conclusión de que Melibea puede resultar una amenaza para su relación con Remus por lo que decide tomar "medidas correctivas"; Malcolm Winslow no puede ocultar su atracción por Lily lo que despierta instintos protectores hasta ahora ocultos en James.

Ahora sí, ya estáis listos para leer. Que lo disfrutéis.

**Capítulo 9. Mentes maquiavélicas**

- Necesito ayuda.

Pocas eran las veces en las que Sirius Black se veía forzado a pronunciar esas dos fatídicas palabras en voz alta. Sirius era del tipo de persona que creía que lo mejor era hacer las cosas por uno mismo, pero cuando Sarah se negó en rotundo a volver con él, el merodeador comprendió enseguida que necesitaba ayuda. Ayuda profesional. Ayuda profesional y femenina, para ser más exactos.

Melibea conocía de sobra el carácter independiente de Sirius, así que cuando el animago entró en la librería una mañana particularmente aburrida, pronunciando esas dos palabras, la joven no pudo más que abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

- Remus no está – habló ella tras unos segundos de silencio –, pero llegará dentro de poco. Si quieres esperarle aquí…

- Necesito tu ayuda – especificó Sirius.

Si el hecho de que Sirius necesitara ayuda era sorprendente, el hecho de que necesitara su ayuda era impactante.

- ¿Mi ayuda? – repitió Melibea, perpleja.

- Tu ayuda – confirmó él, adoptando una expresión excesivamente seria – No exagero si te digo que eres la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que me puede ayudar.

Melibea no pudo evitar reírse de la seriedad de Sirius, que no le pegaba en absoluto, y de sus dramáticas palabras.

- Permíteme que no esté de acuerdo, pero creo que exageras. ¿De qué se trata?

- Sarah.

La joven pelirroja (teñida, por supuesto) se llevó una mano a la barbilla con ademán pensativo. Sabían que Sirius no era de los que se rendían a la primera de cambio, pero no pensaba que volviera a la carga tan pronto.

- No te rindes¿eh?

- Nunca – negó él con tono desafiante.

Melibea sonrió ante el carácter arrojado tan típicamente Gryfindor. Aunque estando Sarah de por medio, más que arrojado, la actitud de Sirius se podrían calificar como de suicida.

- Se va a enfadar mucho – le avisó la joven.

- Va a caer rendida en mis brazos si me ayudas – replicó Sirius adoptando su mejor cara de súplica. Melibea suavizó su rostro y él supo al instante que había funcionado, pero por si acaso remató la faena – Por favor…

Nunca nadie se había resistido a la cara de cachorrito que Sirius había perfeccionado durante años. Sarah era la única que le había opuesto algo de resistencia, pero Melibea no iba a ser la excepción.

- Está bien, está bien – aceptó ella finalmente – Te ayudaré.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa de pura satisfacción que Melibea se encargó rápidamente de borrar con sus palabras.

- Pero no creas que va a ser fácil. El otro día estuvimos hablando y está decidida a no dejarte entrar en su vida.

La revelación de Melibea disminuyó considerablemente los ánimos del moreno, pero no le pilló desprevenido. Conocía a Sarah mejor de lo que ella misma creía y sabía que iba a ser muy difícil convencerla, pero también sabía que no le apetecía quedarse con aquella duda existencial por no haberlo intentado.

- Siempre fue una cabezota – afirmó él, rompiendo el silencio.

- Por algo fuisteis pareja¿no?

- Supongo que sí – dijo Sirius al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

La rica bruja se quedó mirando a Sirius en silencio durante unos minutos sin poder creer lo mal repartido que estaba el mundo: ella tenía que luchar para arrancar a su Calisto de las garras de la bruja robanovios mientras Sarah despreciaba a su propio Calisto que, por cierto, se veía a kilómetros que estaba enamorado de ella hasta las trancas.

- ¿Ya se te ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó Sirius, creyendo que Melibea pensaba en la manera de convencer a su rubia favorita.

- No… no – negó ella interrumpiendo sus reflexiones sobre lo injusto que era el mundo – Solo estaba pensando en lo cegata que es Sarah. Todo el mundo sabe que estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

- Todo el mundo menos la interesada – se quejó el merodeador – Vamos Mel, pon tu retorcida mente femenina a funcionar. Seguro que se te ocurre algo.

Esta vez fue Melibea quien torció el gesto, malhumorada.

- Si sigues por ese camino ya te puedes ir apuntando a una agencia matrimonial para que te busquen novia.

El joven rió con ganas. Había olvidado lo susceptible que podían llegar a ser las mujeres en general y Melibea en particular.

- Está bien. Pues pon a funcionar tu superdotada mente femenina… ¿así mejor?

- Mucho mejor – aprobó la pelirroja de bote con satisfacción – De todas formas ya te dije que va a ser complicado… últimamente mi inspiración brilla por su ausencia y noto demasiadas interferencias.

Sirius miró a su amiga con expresión suspicaz. Creía saber con exactitud el nombre y apellidos de esas "interferencias" tan molestas.

- ¿Interferencias que le meten la lengua hasta la campanilla a Remus, por ejemplo? – preguntó Sirius con sorna.

- Yo lo hubiera dicho de una manera menos vulgar pero sí, me refería a ese tipo de interferencias – Melibea cambió de repente se expresión altiva por una de preocupación - ¿Crees que se me nota mucho…?

- ¿… que Remus es tu Calisto? – completó el moreno dando en el clavo – No. Simplemente yo soy muy observador.

Melibea alzó las cejas, incrédula. Al igual que Lily y James no eran compatibles, Sirius y "observador" no podían ir juntos en la misma frase.

- De cuerdo, me has pillado. Se le escapó a Lily un día y yo lo escuché por casualidad.

- ¿Pero Remus no lo sabe?

- ¡Claro que no! Tu querido Calisto está demasiado ocupado con su novia perfecta como para ocuparse de sus amigos imperfectos.

- Por tus palabras deduzco que Mandy no te gusta mucho – comentó Melibea, feliz por haber encontrado un aliado en su cruzada contra la bruja robanovios.

- Y deduces bien – aseguró su amigo – Nunca me gustaron las chicas sin defectos aparentes.

- Será mejor que eso no se lo digas a Sarah – bromeó Melibea.

El comentario provocó que Sirius sonriera.

- Además últimamente noto a Remus muy distante. Y creo que la mano de Mandy tiene mucho que ver – expresó ella sus preocupaciones en voz alta – Estoy empezando a aceptar que como Calisto está perdido, pero no me gustaría pensar lo mismo de nuestra amistad.

- Deberías ser un poco más optimista. Y más luchadora. Mírame a mí, Sarah me odia y yo de momento no me rindo.

Melibea negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Por lo menos tú sabes que tienes una posibilidad con Sarah, por muy remota que sea. Yo debería aceptar que a este paso nunca encontraré un Calisto, no tendré una vida digna de novela ni una muerte trágica.

Cualquiera que años atrás le hubiera dicho que esas palabras saldrían de la boca de Melibea, habría sido calificado por Sirius como un "loco de atar". Y es que Melibea siempre había sido como cualquier princesa Disney en versión mágica: soñadora ante todo. Nunca había tenido buen ojo para elegir a sus Calistos pero tampoco se rendía. El que empezara a pensar que nunca encontraría a su Calisto (o príncipe azul en versión Disney, como prefiráis) era el primer síntoma de que la joven Trelawney estaba poniendo los pies en la tierra. Y eso, hablando de Melibea, era muy preocupante.

- Nunca fuiste de las que le importaron las posibilidades.

- Pero la gente cambia, Sirius – explicó la joven con tono cansado – Y se hace mayor. Y ve como sus amigos se van estabilizando… Sarah y tú, Lily y su odiado James… y una empieza a pesar que lo mejor es buscarse a un hombre de carne y hueso antes que perseguir al Calisto perfecto toda tu vida para acabar quedándote sola.

- Mel, por favor, solo tienes 23 años. Y ninguno de tus amigos se ha estabilizado. Lo mío con Sarah está todavía demasiado en el aire y lo de Lily y James es odio del puro… aunque creas que entre los dos pueda haber algo más, te aseguro que no es así.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, más por la falta de ganas de discutir que por estar de acuerdo con su amigo. Todo aquel asunto de Remus la estaba quemando demasiado.

- Deberías luchar por lo que quieres. Y si Remus es lo que quieres… - dejó Sirius el comentario en el aire tras unos segundos de silencio.

- Debí haber luchado por él cuando aún tenía posibilidades. Cuando Mandy y él tan solo habían quedado para cenar y… un momento – Melibea se paró en seco, abriendo los ojos como platos y cambiando su expresión desganada por otra de verdadera emoción - ¡Ya lo tengo!

- ¿El qué tienes? – preguntó él, sin comprender en absoluto aquel repentino cambio de actitud.

Melibea cogió al moreno por los cuellos de la camisa y le zarandeó con alegría al tiempo que gritaba:

- ¡Ya lo tengo, Sirius¡Ya tengo la solución perfecta para hacer que Sarah caiga rendida a sus pies!

Sirius abrió los ojos con sorpresa, contagiándose inmediatamente de la emoción de su amiga. En cuanto ella le contó su plan a grandes rasgos, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla con alegría.

- ¡Eres un genio¡Un auténtico genio! – exclamó Sirius sin soltarla – Si esto funciona no sabré como agradecértelo.

Melibea sonrió con malicia ante las últimas palabras del merodeador.

- Me conformo con ser la madrina de vuestra boda.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En los últimos meses, Lily había asistido a más fiestas y reuniones sociales que en los 23 años anteriores juntos. La última fiesta VIP, como a Bagman le gustaba llamarlas, se le venía encima y a esas alturas de la misión ya había lucido todo su fondo de armario. Así que si no quería caer en la vulgaridad de repetir modelito, necesitaba urgentemente irse de compras. El problema es que en vez de a Linda y a su buen gusto, Lily tendría que llevarse a Sarah y a su perenne malhumor.

. Espero que haya escarmentado.

Sin olvidar que últimamente Sarah parecía tener un solo tema en la boca: Sirius. Sirius y su escasa capacidad cerebral, por supuesto.

- … y entonces me persiguió por todo el centro comercial y…

- ¿Te vienes conmigo de compras?

En cuanto los fríos ojos de la rubia se posaron sobre ella, Lily comprendió al instante el error. Nunca, bajo ningún concepto, se podía interrumpir el relato de cómo Sirius pretendió volver con Sarah.

- ¿Te estoy contando la experiencia más traumática de mi vida y tú me interrumpes con algo tan superficial?

- ¡Irse de compras no es algo superficial! – trató de defenderse la pelirroja – Es vital, más si estás invitada a una fiesta VIP y ya has lucido todo lo que hay en tu armario.

Sarah resopló, exasperada por las palabras de su amiga.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que estás empezando a hablar como Linda?

- Por lo menos si Linda estuviera aquí no dudaría en ayudar a una amiga en apuros.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos con fingido dolor. Eso había sido un golpe bajo en toda regla.

- El chantaje emocional debería de estar prohibido en nuestras conversaciones – se quejó.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Lily sonriendo al saber que había logrado convencerla – No sabes lo útil que puede resultar a veces.

Para cuando Lily había conseguido que su amiga se levantara del sofá y cogiera su bolso (y creedme que le costó sudor y lágrimas… o casi), el timbre de la casa sonó en el momento más inoportuno.

- Creo que tienes invitados que atender. Una lástima, porque realmente me apetecía irme de compras contigo – mintió Sarah descaradamente al tiempo que se escabullía hacia el salón con el noble objetivo de apalancarse en el sofá.

Lily frunció el ceño; a Sarah no le iba a ser tan fácil librarse de la sesión de compras.

- ¡Lily! – exclamó Sasha Simons lanzándose melodramáticamente a los brazos de la pelirroja en cuanto ésta abrió la puerta.

- ¡Sasha¡Qué sorpresa!

La morena sonrió por el recibimiento.

- Espero no molestar, pero esta mañana me enteré de que tú también estás invitada a la fiesta que organiza Bagman y pensé que quizás te apetecería ir de compras…

Ambas jóvenes escucharon un grito de alegría proveniente del salón, seguido de la voz de Sarah:

- ¡Vienes como caída del cielo, Sasha!

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, empeñada todavía en llevarse a Sarah de compras.

- No te creas que va a ser tan fácil librarte de mí.

La pelirroja, seguida de Sasha, se encaminó hacia el salón y trató de levantar a su amiga del sofá a la fuerza. Tarea imposible debido al empeño que ponía Sarah por quedarse donde estaba.

- Dos se hacen compañía, pero tres ya son multitud – intentó argumentar la rubia mientras Sasha observaba divertida la escena.

- Tres cabezas piensan más que dos – atacó Lily.

- No si una de ellas tiene un gusto nulo para la moda.

Viendo que por la vía de la palabra no lo iba a conseguir, Lily refunfuñó y lo intentó de nuevo por la fuerza bruta. El problema es que a bruta nadie ganaba a Sarah, que sonreía triunfal, todavía apoltronada en el sofá y sin intención alguna de abandonar su cómodo trono.

- Entonces no me quedará más remedio que invitar a Sirius a tomar un café – empleó Lily la más sucia de todas las tácticas.

Ante la mención del moreno merodeador, a Sarah le faltó tiempo para levantarse del sofá, coger de nuevo su bolso y plantarse delante de la puerta.

- Eso es poder de persuasión – se maravilló Sasha.

- Más bien es juego sucio – refunfuñó la rubia.

- Yo lo dejaría en una mente privilegiada – sonrió Lily, abriendo la puerta del chalet e invitándolas con un gesto a que salieran.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Linda jamás había negado sus orígenes. Y mucho menos su apellido. A pesar de que ese apellido la ligara de por vida a la periodista más despiadada, más odiada y más rastrera de los últimos años. Skeeter podía ser sinónimo de glamour y de periodismo amarillo al mismo tiempo.

Y precisamente, aquella tarde Linda había quedado con la segunda vertiente del apellido Skeeter. Cualquiera que conociera a Rita le habría advertido de que el repentino interés de la periodista por ella era más que sospechoso, pero Linda prefería creer en el altruista amor fraternal de su hermana. Y es que la sangre tira mucho.

- ¡Linda, cielo!

Al oír aquella voz estridente cargada de azúcar, la rubia modelo se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Aunque no solo ella lo hizo. Las once cabezas que llenaban aquella cafetería del centro de Londres en una tranquila tarde de septiembre también lo hicieron. Y es que mientras Linda llamaba su atención por su belleza angelical, su hermana Rita lo hacía por su aspecto al que se le podría calificar de todo menos sencillo. Linda lo comparaba con el extravagante estilo de Melibea, aunque con menos gusto y dinero para gastar.

- Linda querida – repitió Rita cruzando la cafetería con una sonrisa de enorme satisfacción; adoraba ser el centro de atención.

- Rita¿cómo estás? – preguntó la modelo cortésmente, al tiempo que se levanta y la saludaba con dos besos.

- Estupenda, como siempre – sonrió Rita.

Linda le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo arrogante que había sido siempre su hermana. Si no fuera por el apellido y el pelo rubio que ambas compartían, nadie diría que eran hermanas. Ella podía ser tonta, infantil, ingenua, superficial incluso… pero lo que nunca había hecho era mirar a nadie por encima del hombro. Algo que por cierto, Rita adoraba hacer.

- Aunque tú tampoco estás mal – añadió la periodista - ¿Cómo te va el trabajo¿Muchos desfiles?

- Me extraña que no estés al tanto.

Últimamente los magos británicos solo hablaban de la cantidad exagerada de galeones que había cobrado por aparecer en la portada de una famosa revista, propiedad de un mago cuya fortuna solo se podía comparar con su edad. Teniendo en cuenta que Rita se dedicaba al periodismo amarillo puro y duro, la afirmación de que no estaba al tanto de su último trabajo resultaba poco creíble.

- Solo me dedico al periodismo serio – aclaró Rita con aparente inocencia, como si no hubiera querido herir a su hermana con aquel comentario – No te ofendas, pero tu profesión entraría en el campo de entretenimiento.

Linda sonrío de manera forzada. Sabía de sobra que el comentario solo había tenido el fin de ofenderla pero tras 22 años siendo su hermana, había aprendido que lo mejor que se podía hacer con Rita era no entrar al trapo.

- ¿Y a ti qué tal te va el trabajo?

- Ya sabes, de escándalo en escándalo – sonrió Rita con orgullo.

- ¿Eso significa que te va bien o que te va mal? – preguntó su hermana, que no sabía exactamente cómo interpretar las palabras de la periodista.

- Eso significa que me va genial. No sabes la satisfacción que da pinchar la reputación de unos cuantos peces gordos con mi pluma.

Mientras Rita hablaba, acariciaba suavemente su querida pluma vuelapluma que siempre la acompañaba y sonreía de manera vehemente. Linda no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver aquella cara de colgada, la misma que ponía de pequeña cuando se le ocurría una travesura.

- Esto… - titubeó Linda unos segundos, tratando de encontrar un tema interesante para que su hermana volviera al mundo real - ¿Y de amores qué tal andas?

En cuestión de décimas de segundos, la cara de colgada de Rita se transformó en una de furia intensa y mal contenida. Estaba claro que Linda había encontrado un tema interesante, pero también estaba claro que además de interesante era peligroso.

- Dejémoslo en que solo tengo contacto con los hombres a los que quiero arruinar con mi vuelapluma. El resto ni se acercan del miedo que me tienen.

Linda alzó una ceja, divertida. Desde su más tierna infancia (si es que Rita había sido alguna vez tierna en su infancia, que lo dudaba), su hermana había asustado a los niños; era demasiado alta y demasiado fuerte para ser una niña normal. Esto no había supuesto un problema en sus primeros años de vida, pero cuando una crece y las hormonas se alborotan, el que los miembros del sexo opuesto no se acerquen a ti por miedo era ya algo por lo que preocuparse. Linda suponía que su actual reputación de periodista despiadada no ayudaba a suavizar la imagen que el sector masculino tenía sobre ella.

Por la cara de estreñimiento de Rita no le hacía mucha gracia tocar el tema amoroso. Sin embargo su mente, siempre en busca de escándalos, logró encontrar la forma perfecta de darle la vuelta al asunto y ponerlo a su favor.

- Hablando de amores… ¿qué hay de aquella vieja historia sobre James Potter y tú?

Le había costado, había dado todos los rodeos necesarios para que Linda no sospechara, pero por fin Rita había abordado el tema. El jugoso tema que la había llevado a coger su pluma vuelapluma y citar a su hermana para pasar una amigable tarde entre hermanas, a pesar de lo mucho que la aborrecía.

- Creía que solo te dedicabas al periodismo serio – trató la modelo de evitar hablar sobre aquello.

- Esto no es una entrevista, Linda – mintió Rita descaradamente mientras, bajo la mesa, su fiel pluma vuelapluma escribía a toda velocidad tergiversando las palabras de su hermana – Tan solo una pequeña charla entre hermanas. Es normal que yo también me interese por la vida amorosa de mi hermana.

La rubia modelo frunció el ceño levemente, dejándose llevar por su parte incrédula y dudando de las intenciones de su hermana.

- No hay nada interesante que contar.

- ¿Nada¿Ni siquiera sobre Potter?

- Eso es una vieja historia inventada – aseguró Linda con la mayor serenidad posible aún sabiendo que nunca había podido engañar a su hermana.

- Pero había fotos…

- Fotos que no demostraban nada.

Rita se llevó una mano a la barbilla en ademán pensativo al mismo tiempo que su vuelapluma seguía trabajando a destajo. Había acudido a la cita convencida de que iba a ser tremendamente fácil sacarle unos detalles jugosos a su hermana sobre su relación con Potter.

Sin embargo, al parecer había subestimado a su hermana. Linda siempre había sido el angelito ingenuo de la familia y Rita la serpiente venenosa. Se había pasado toda su infancia y su adolescencia manipulando a la inocente de Linda. Siempre lo había conseguido y pesar de que Linda iba a oponer resistencia, aquella no iba a ser la excepción.

- Entonces… ¿no hay nada entre vosotros dos? – volvió Rita a la carga.

Linda suspiró; se acababa de dar cuenta de que una vez más, su hermana trataba de utilizarla. Pero a pesar de todas las jugarretas (o en la jerga vulgar putadas, para entendernos mejor) que Rita le había regalado durante toda su vida, Linda siempre había creído que tras aquella máscara envenenada, su hermana tenía un corazón y que en aquel corazón había un rinconcito para ella… porque al fin y al cabo eran hermanas. Y las hermanas se quieren. Aunque una de ellas sea una víbora rencorosa que envenena todo lo que se encuentra a su paso.

- Creo que mejor dejamos el tema aquí – cortó la modelo la conversación, levantándose y dejando unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa – He quedado y llegó tarde.

- ¿Con Potter? – preguntó Rita esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Su hermana volvió a suspirar. La despidió con dos besos y se marchó de allí a toda prisa. Rita no pudo evitar girarse para ver como su hermana abandonaba la cafetería mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad.

- A mí no me engañas, hermanita – susurró para sí misma sin borrar el gesto malicioso de su cara.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sacar a Sarah de casa había sido todo un logro, pero ahora el reto era encontrar una tienda que cumpliera todas las peticiones de las tres mujeres: exclusividad para Sasha, económica para Lily y con asientos en los probadores para Sarah. La primera opción de Lily y Sarah había sido el centro comercial, pero Sasha rechazó la idea enseguida:

- Dije que necesitamos exclusividad y en un centro comercial hay de todo menos eso.

Tras una larga peregrinación por el centro de Londres, Sasha pareció encontrar el lugar que se ajustaba a sus peticiones. Sarah observó con alivio que los probadores sí tenían asientos pero Lily, en cuanto echó un vistazo a los precios, comenzó a temer por la salud de su tarjeta de crédito.

- Este lugar es perfecto – aseguró Sasha esbozando una gran sonrisa al tiempo que una de las dependientas la ayudaba a quitarse la chaqueta.

- Perfecto para que te desplumen – murmuró la pelirroja por lo bajo, todavía con los precios astronómicos dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Ambas mujeres se sumergieron en la búsqueda del vestido perfecto mientras Sarah, apoyada en la pared, las miraba con cara de profundo aburrimiento. Muy de vez en cuando Sasha sacaba un vestido de la percha que, casi de manera automática, Lily rechazaba por su escasez de tela y por su precio desorbitado.

- Lily cariño, me da la impresión de que has venido buscando una baratija – la morena la miró de manera inquisitiva – Nunca pensé que el dinero fuera un problema para los Potter.

- Y no lo es – se apresuró a negar la aludida.

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

- La falta de tela de los vestidos – intervino Sarah – Lily es demasiado conservadora. Ya sabes, no le gusta enseñar demasiado la mercancía.

Sasha examinó a la pelirroja con ojo crítico durante varios segundos.

- Lo entendería si no tuvieras buena mercancía de enseñar… - la rica joven dejó la frase en suspenso – En fin, un defecto más de las Gryffindor puritanas.

La aludida abrió la boca con expresión ofendida, pero la volvió a cerrar enseguida al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas. En lugar de replicar, Lily se conformó con cruzarse de brazos airadamente y refunfuñar algo sobre "Slytherins envenenadas".

- No todas las Gryffindors somos tan puritanas – trató Sarah de salvar el honor de su antigua casa – De hecho lo de Lily me parece que es defecto de fabricación.

Esta vez la furia de Lily se dirigió hacia su rubia amiga.

- ¿Es esta tu venganza por haberte sacado de casa a la fuerza?

Sarah no tuvo ni que responder, su sonrisa de satisfacción fue lo suficientemente ilustrativa como para que Lily resoplara, frunciera más el ceño y se dirigiera a la puerta de la tienda dando grandes zancadas.

Las otras dos no tuvieron más remedio que seguir a la irascible pelirroja que, una vez en la calle, comenzó a andar rápidamente ignorándolas por completo.

- Vamos Lily, no te enfades… - trató Sarah de suavizar la situación casi corriendo para seguir el ritmo de su amiga.

- Si lo que importa es que a James le guste que seas tan puritana…

Las palabras de Sasha fueron interrumpidas por un bufido de la pelirroja. Sarah miró con cautela a Lily, que ante la mención de su esposo de pega había apretado aún más el paso.

- A James mejor no le menciones.

- ¿Problemas conyugales? – susurró Sasha.

- ¡Os estoy oyendo! – exclamó Lily, más irritada todavía porque hablaran de ella como si no estuviera presente.

Cuando parecía que la joven pelirroja caminaba sin rumbo alguno y que Sarah y Sasha tendrían que perseguirla a la carrera por todo Londres, los pasos de Lily se pararon delante de una pequeña tienda que habría pasado desapercibida para cualquiera que no la conociera de antemano. Sasha observó con cautela el escaparate y para su sorpresa se encontró con unos cuantos vestidos de alta costura perfectamente acomodados en sus maniquíes. La morena miró a Lily con curiosidad.

- Es una tienda especializada en ropa de firma pero de temporadas pasadas – explicó ella mientras empujaba suavemente la puerta y entraba – De vez en cuando está bien venir por aquí para ver lo que hay.

Al contrario que en la otra tienda, a Lily le bastaron diez minutos para dar con el vestido perfecto: de cóctel, negro, por la rodilla y con el escote justo. Sasha lo encontraba un poco cargado de tela, pero por lo demás coincidía con Lily en que era perfecto.

En cuanto la pelirroja pagó y recogió la bolsa con su nueva adquisición, a Sarah se le iluminaron los ojos.

- ¿Ya hemos terminado?

- Por supuesto que no – negó Sasha rápidamente – Todavía nos falta el bolso los zapatos y pedir hora en la peluquería.

La rubia suspiró con cansancio. Había olvidado lo duro que era ir de tiendas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En las últimas semanas, eran muchos los días que Remus despertaba por la mañana en la cama de Mandy. Y el amanecer tantas veces en una cama, y lo que es más importante, en una casa extraña a la suya implicaba pasar más tiempo en el apartamento de su novia que en el suyo propio. Conociendo a Mandy, esto solo podía dar lugar a una proposición que Remus todavía no estaba preparado para aceptar.

- Deberías pedirle a tu casero que te rebajara el alquiler – comentó Mandy una mañana mientras ambos desayunaban tranquilamente en la cocina de ella.

Remus dejó de remover el café con parsimonia y miró a su chica con ojos soñolientos, sin comprender.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Por nada en especial. Solo que como pasas más tiempo aquí que en tu casa…

A pesar de que Mandy había dejado caer el comentario de la manera más inocente posible, al licántropo no se le escapó la doble intención que escondían aquellas palabras. Empezaba a comprender lo que Mandy quería y en qué podía desembocar esa conversación, aparentemente inofensiva.

- No creo que esa fuera una excusa convincente para mi casero.

Remus se hizo el desentendido, como si no supiera lo que Mandy trataba de decirle en realidad pero ella, que no destacaba precisamente por su paciencia, decidió que era hora de ir al grano.

- ¿No me entiendes o no me quieres entender?

- Creo que no te entiendo – contestó él con fingida confusión.

- No me quieres entender – confirmó Mandy algo molesta.

El merodeador volvió a remover el café, que a esas alturas ya estaba congelado, esperando a que Mandy diera el siguiente paso. Tras unos segundos de silencio, solo interrumpidos por el repiqueteante sonido de la cuchara golpeando la taza, se llevó el café a los labios, preguntándose cuando terminaría aquella tensa espera.

- Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que te vengas a vivir conmigo.

Al oír las temidas palabras, Remus no pudo ocultar una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

- El… el café – trató de excusarse él, señalando la taza que ya había posado sobre la mesa – Está helado.

- Yo diría que es porque te horroriza la idea de vivir juntos.

Remus carraspeó, incómodo por la situación y sin saber cómo salir airoso de ella.

- Horrorizar no es la palabra exacta…

La réplica del joven no obtuvo respuesta alguna. En lugar de enfadarse abiertamente y gritar como Remus había temido en un principio, lo único que Mandy hizo fue adoptar una expresión imperturbable, recoger la mesa y largarse de la cocina sin que una palabra saliera de sus labios. Pensándolo bien, Remus prefería el cabreo monumental a aquella calculada indiferencia.

- Mandy… - la llamó Remus abandonando él también la cocina y buscándola por toda la casa.

La encontró en el baño, recogiéndose el pelo en una cola alta y con los labios apretados, como tratando de contener la furia que por dentro le hervía la sangre. En cuanto el licántropo entró en el baño, Mandy solamente le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa a través del espejo.

- Me parece que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que acaba de pasar.

- No hay nada de que hablar – le cortó ella de manera tajante – Ya esta todo dicho.

- No hay nada dicho – replicó Remus comenzándose a enfadar y obligándola a que le mirara a la cara – Y si me miras y no te enfurruñas, será todo más fácil.

Mandy suspiró con cansancio y se sentó sobre la taza del váter.

- Tan solo quería saber si lo nuestro iba hacia alguna parte.

Esta vez fue Remus el que suspiró. Se arrodilló delante de su chica y la tomó suavemente por la barbilla para que levantara la mirada del suelo.

- Para eso no es necesario dar un paso tan grande como irse a vivir juntos – razonó Remus – Ya sabes que lo nuestro es totalmente serio, pero todo a su tiempo. Tan solo llevamos un mes juntos…

- Mes y medio – corrigió ella automáticamente, como si quince días marcaran la diferencia entre estar y no estar preparados para vivir juntos.

- Pues mes y medio – concedió el joven – Sigue siendo poco tiempo.

Mandy desechó con un gesto brusco la mano de Remus que todavía tomaba su barbilla y se levantó, encaminándose a la puerta. Sin embargo a medio camino pareció cambiar de decisión, porque en lugar de marcharse se dio media vuelta y se encaró a su novio.

- A veces no es cuestión de tiempo, sino de tener las cosas claras. Yo sé lo que quiero pero el problema es si lo sabes tú.

Remus se quedó inmóvil, todavía agachado al tiempo que oía los pasos apresurados de Mandy por el apartamento seguidos de un portazo. El joven castaño suspiró… ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

* * *

Se acabó lo que se daba… por hoy. Atentas/os a este capítulo que aunque os haya parecido inofensivo y quizás con poca chicha plantea varias situaciones interesantes para lo que va a venir a continuación.

Y atentas/os también porque el día 27 o 28 (es decir, mañana o pasado) os voy a traer una pequeña sorpresita relacionada con este fict. Me reservo los detalles pero os adelanto que no va a ser exactamente una actualización. Repito: atentas/os a lo que publique, porque creo que os va a gustar

Así que por lo visto nos vamos a ver pronto. Besitos.

Bars.


End file.
